Order, Disorder, and Change
by Sharpgrassblade
Summary: The Order's religious leaders are losing control of the greatest human nation currently existing. The Order. finds itself in a delicate state. Its vital for humanity to unify and fix their ways. Otherwise the Corruption will overtake this great Order and men all over will find themselves exposed and defenseless. A time spanning tale on the Order's trials.
1. Inquisitor's Mission

_The Order was strong. It had control, power, influence. It formed a strong nation having an empire and various states supporting it. It had money, recognition, power, but most importantly, influence.__ Lies spread about the corruption of mamono had held millions under its influence. Using fear and ferocity to control armies and heroes in their war against the Demon Lord. People and leaders followed the lead of these religious leaders as they fought in their "Holy Crusades." Thats how it was for generations__ How it WAS. The Order HAD been strong. The Theocratic leaders once HAD influence. But as with all lies, you eventually see through them. It was inevetible then that the Orders grip would loosen. Its influence dwindle. Its people see the truth. Although few directly disagreed, still fearing the Demon Lord's corruption and Orderite's loyal armies, the powdered keg was already blowing. Resentful generations had risen, resenting the Pope's fanatic and extreme policies. Restrictions on sciences, introduction of new ideas, and its murderous hate for monsters.__ Five years ago the latest crusade was organized. Thousands of loyal fanatics joined. Some less earnest. Seope were forced to join. All inavded, many killed mamono and their husbands. Some deserted. None returned. A bulk of loyalists lost. The vast area of the Fringic States bordering Demon Realms were left mostly on their own. The Middle and Inner Order were more or less protected and controlled. At least superficially.__ With the human empire risking collapse a change and stand against spreading corruption was needed. And such things were brewing in the Fringic State of Diaspire:_

Ecleus the Inquisitor drank water with a grim face and a sigh. He stared into nothingness, his face stoic and composed. He walked along thinking of what was to come.

He was young for an Inquisitor. A lad of 20 years. He had brown hair that curled over his forehead. He was tall but not bulky. Hus muscles were more toned for endurance and running than brute strength.

Generations ago he'd still be training. But then again, generations ago there was more volunteers and support for Orderite military operations.

He wore a sort of visor that covered his eyes. The color of these appeared blue but this was for looks. They didn't obstruct his vision rather served the purpose of making sure his eyes were safe and not blasted open during combat. He wore a golden cape and sleevless linen shirt with many intricate designs. His boots were soiled as were his pants and armoured plating that covered his shoulders, torso, and arms.

His first mission saw him under the supervision of Arcaic Fermin. He was a man in his mid thirties and was experienced in such operations. His black hair was cut very short and his build wasn't one of a brawler. Arcaics were powerful mages that specialized in pure deadly attacks of magic and telekenisis. He wore a purple tunic and some light chain mail.

Along came four Seekers. These had light armor of chain mail and padding. They carried a long sword, a lance, and javalines. They were keep away fighters that hunted mamono at distances.

A squad of local knights also accompanied them. They seemed tense at the presence of the Order's representatives.

They walked in silence, until two knights came sprinting at them.

"Sir Fermin our scout showed that there is a small settlemen ahead. Just as poor Henry to-", the scouting knight caught himself too late symphathizing for Henry, a casualty in the Arcaic's quest for purity.

"I mean the accursed Henry, of course, that umm no goo-," "So you feel sorry for him knight?" inquired the Purger.

"Well he just, he never, he just traded with them right? Is that so bad?"

Smiling the Purger said, "Ahh yes simple trade. May seem innocent, but he traded more than goods. He exposed himseld to their evil. Their manipulation and whats worst, their kind take kindness as an invitation to usurp his will. I also feel sorry for him. Poor lad. Poor fool indeed. But i dont think I shall end up feeling sorry for you too. Right Beltzar?" declared the Inquisitor, albeit with a somewhat forced smile and dagger eyes staring at the offending knight.

"Not at all Sir. They they are as you say. Dangerous." he said, downcast.

The other provisional knights nodded exageratedly in agreement. These knights showed lack of enthusiasm in chopping up monster girls. None believed the tales of man-eating beasts. Nor the tales they were inherentley evil. Not even the stories of them changing forms into horriying beasts of nightmares once they seduced a man. But because they knew the Purger's methods of correction well they kept to themeselves. Also the stories of corruption were true somewhat. The darker skies some distance ahead were an sign of the demon's corruptive abilities. So as long as some group offered protection from that, they followed. But they knew what this mission would lead to in their hearts.

"Dont forget this Ecleus, keep the men under you just as pure as your spirit. If you don't, they will be devoured by damnation and in turn they will make you fall. If one is a threat, kill it."

"Yes Sir."

"Keep your eye on that one. All of them as a matter of fact. I sense a rebelious spirit. Fools don't know about the dangers of-"

At this point Ecleus tuned out. He didnt bother listen to the carved in stone and heart speech of evil seductresses in disguise who fell weak minded humans. Truth be told Ecleus was anxious to see mamono for the first time. To see for himself if these beasts were brutish and worthy of being slaughtered or if the true enemy was something else. He would not hesitate to eliminate scources of corruption though. He valued his humanity and the human spirit and legacy.

As he looked around he marveled at the beauty of the forrest. The call of animals echoed throughout the land. That mossy smell was hard to hate if nothing else. Oddly comforting and homy. Growing up in a city and being in an achademy for so long helped to grow his appreciation for the contrasting brown and green shades amongs the trees. It almost felt like it was a beautiful day. _Almost._

"--Arlight!" announced Fermin, who had ended his rambling and started the planing during Ecleus' "absence".

"Seekers. Sorround the area where they reside. Knights and Ecleus with me! As we planned, knights fire a volley of bolts, Seekers cut of escape and Ecleus and I deliver the Order's just wrath on these parasites. Are you with me?"

At this the crowd lifted their weapons and went to their positions. Seekers in their hiding corners ready, waiting, gripping their lances as the four of them hid in the woods. The knights approached slowly with the Inquisitors.

Off in the distance he saw _them. _He saw mamono for the first time, and time slowed down. A man was playing with a Jinko cub. They were wrestling on the ground as a large adult Jinko watched, laughing at their antics. She was strong, tall muscular, unlike anything the young Ecleus had seen before. She wore a basic leather top and short cloth skirt, leaving her chisled toned abs exposed. Defenitly a strong girl. Oh yeah. Her tiger tail swaying lazily as she contemplated her family. Laughing as her little cub delivered a "deadly" bite to her father, who obviously lost on purpose but didn't care.

_Wow. A real live monster. A Jinko too! __And thats her cub. Then thats her father. __Where is that ferocious dangerous beast huh? Lies. Lies. Lies! I knew it. Just like my cousin said before he "disappeared.__Look shes watching and smiling!__Surley..surley, we don't need to bother them. They are a family for crying out lout! Fermin, are you not seeing this? Do we really need to "purge" them for living a life **away** from human cities like they are. No corruption here."_ As Ecleus had this shattering debate he hoplessly wished that maybe out of a freak of a miracle, his teacher wouldn't give the orders her had been raised to follow. His fellow knights seemed to have the same internal struggle, only they were showing it more.

Out of one of the simple wooden houses came a young looking man with his lich wife; who clinged to him as she whispered into his ear. No doubt something humerous concerning the father and jinko cub for she pointed at them as they walked outside.

The Purger frowned upon seeing the mamono daring to exist on this land. He clenched his fists and his breath was heavy and deep, as if containing his fury was causing pain. No pity in his eyes. No mercy or even hesitance. Just hate and disgust. His pupils glowed gold as he started powering up his attacks. Ecleus, recovering from his stuper, quickly started preparing. Why, he didn't know. No. He did. He'd be using his attacks, just not on husbands, wives or children

The Seekers were waiting to apprehend the runners. Knights ready to provide back up and shoot down the defending monsters. And then their was himself and his overseer. Their job was to find and kill mamono. Especially those with talents in mystical arts.

Everyone was ready. Eclues looked at the knights and signalled them an x with his index fingers and pointed at Fermin. Ecleus had been told of this practice by a freind of his. All of them nodded three times. So, betrayal it would be then.

"Now",whispered Fermin. The soldiers rasied their crossbows. They steadied their already loaded weapons and aimed. The firing part didn't come. They stood their. Targets easily in range and in the open. They looked at the mamono, at eachother, then at the Ecleus, then repeated again.

Eyes glowing in wrath Fermin scowled at the higher ranking knight, Beltzar. "Fire...Fire..**Fire.**!", he comanded hissing and spitting. The head knight started lowering his crossbow.

"Sir Fermin maybe-

"No I know. I know. Its ok. I understand. They pull the strings of the heart right?"said Fermin showing apparent understanding, but Ecleus knew better. The knight simply nodded, and Fermin winced and subtley crafted a spell.

"I see. Then in that case...DIE!" spat Fermin as a shard of gold light formed in the air and punctured the knights throat. He dropped his crossbow, grasped his neck, and fell to his knees then flat out on the ground

The Jinko mother's ears twitched as she heard such sounds quite clearly. Eyes widened she pounced infront of her family as she cried for them to go inside. The father grabbed the cub as he ran for his home. The jinko started an aggresive snarl at the group's direction. The lich ran along with her husband towards their home. As that happened the Jinko roared as she pounced closer to the woods.

"I heard you there! I can smell you too! Who are you? Leave! I can hear your armor clanking. Please leave us in peace!" she yelled.

Fermin used a spell to create a burning in the chests of the knights. He also set up light daggers benind their skulls.

"Fire at them you imbeciles!"

Fearing and panicing they aimed and let the bolts fly. Their aim was off though. The Jinko evaded two bolts.The othe barely missed the lich's husband. Just then a lance flew and stuck him to the wall. He was shocked. He howled. He slumped. He died. She froze. She slumped on the floor. She wailed. She sobbed. She screamed. And what a heart freezing scream.

The Jinko launched herself at the knights. It would have been a favorible fight for her against knights. But she didn't pounce against knights. These were two force wielding powerhouses. A Purger and an Inquisitor. Fermin froze her in place. A look of feirce anger was replaced by surprize as she saw Fermin step into the open.

Meanwhile the trained Seekers came in. One sent his lance through the unaware lich plunging in her chest. She immideatley reacted, forming spells that burned at the lance. As she was freeing her self, her cloak dancing and writhing as she powered up her attacks, another Seeker swiped his lance at her neck with the edgde facing outwards. It was fast, as expected from a Seeker. The lich formed a barrier that snapped the lance.She sent the tip into a Seekers chest propelled and controlled by her magic. He gasped and fell to the earth. Two more Seekers appeared throwing lances. They missed the lich by a lot. One impaled the other Seeker and the other punctured his neck. Just as he was dying, a vial of water was tossed onto the lich. She was engulfed in flames as her body contacted holy water.

"Thus you pay for the lives of the noble Seekers!" screamed Fermin. At this the traiterous Seekers scurried into the forrest to Fermin's annoyance. After being undecisive he bade Ecleus and the knights to follow him.

By now the knights had their crossbows reloaded. The remaining group stepped into the open as Fermin asked of them.

"Go after those accursed heretics men." said Fermin as he fried the Jinko mother with blue lightning. Her charred remains fell to the ground with a thud

"Kill them my knights!" yelled Fermin. "Ecleus come! We will kill the father and his evil spawn!"

They hesitaded. Looked at eachother. Then at the house. The last ones alive inside. Ecleus made his choice. So did the knights. They fired at Fermin. With an angry howl he stopped the bolts and sent them flying back. The knights blocked with their shields. Then drew their swords and started charging towards the Purger. As Fermin prepared a bolt felt a searing pain spread in his arm.

Creating a blast around him, he tossed the knights and Ecleus away. He recovered to see a golden cone stabbing his elbow. It left his right arm usless. His shock turned to anger turning to blind rage.

"Traitor! Hatchling of snakes! Ecleus! You dare side with the heretics and scum of this world! You idiot! You had a place in the Order! You hypocrite. You die along with them now!"

"No. No Fermin. You betray the basics of what we humans stand for! We are not followers of blind hate and I am no puppet. I have a place in this Order yet. While you, you have no place in it. Now I must do what I should have done a long time ago! With me my knights of the Order. To purge the real monsters of this world!"

Ecleus was talented in magics, but he had a talent unknown to most. His aim was superb. And this Fermin didn't know. Ecleus didn't just plan to use this, he needed to survive. He just needed an opening

The knights rasied their sheilds as Fermin sent a sprite of lightning at them. Ecleus created a shield. His powers humming as they stopped Fermin's. He felt his sheild crack though. Fermin was, after all, just as strong and had experience. Ecleus felt the searing heat consume him as he was tossed into a tree. By this time the knights had pushed forward, but these too proved unsuccesful. They were blasted back as well. Meanwhile, Ecleus got back up. Grasping some modified shurikens he charged at Fermin. He shot some light daggers and two shurikans. Fermin blocked these with a smug smile. Laughing he would send some flying back. In one of these tries Ecleus threw one in an angle that missed the Purger. At this Fermin laughed and quickly powered an orb of energy. He aimed it at Ecleus. However, the one shurikan was modified. As it whipped through the air it boomeranged back into the back of Fermins neck

Horror spread onto his face as he felt metal cut into the back of his neck. The powered ball dissapaited as he formed a spell of sorts to create a sheild and healing aura. Both were taxing on his injured body and both were shackily formed. Just then the Seekers reappered and rushed the Inquisitor with swords drawn. As they threw themeselves against the shield, the knights reloaded and fired more volleys at the murderer. He managed to block most of the attacks. Most. One bolt seeped through his weakened sheild and found his left shoulder.

"Gaaaahhh! Curse you all and may you all burn in hell! May I have the strength to die killing your irredeemable souls!" After saying this, his fingertips glowed and he swiped them down, creating a shock wave that sent his attackers tumbling back. Ecleus dug his staff into the ground and was pushed back but not much. Ecleus rolled out of the way of a stream of blue that obliterated the shrubs in the distance.

Getting up the knights and two traiterous Seekers regrouped behind Ecleus. Ecleus threw some knives on the ground in front of the Inquisitor. Not expecting this attack to the ground, Fermin failed to deflect the ricochet of these as they sliced into his shin and legs. Screaming in pain and weakened by loss of blood, he summoned the same orb of energy in his working hand. On his knees he looked up and said, "May I die for the Order's glory and legacy! As for you, die along with for your usless cause and dreams of fucking those monsters. Hahaha. Corruption lovers."

He let out a massive beam of energy that took all his strength. Ecleus spun his staff as a golden barrier formed. The force caused his heels to dig into the dirt. The men behind him clamped together and supported him as he slid backwards. He was focused. He was sure. He was steady. He was the Order. The Order. Corruption. Corruption was a real threat though. _"Corruption. It does spread. What if I...? What if humans can't stop it. Cheif Goddess what will I-"_

Ecleus' face was nervous, scared, and uncertain for just a moment. He was not steady or strong for just a moment. Thats all it took.

He lost his balance. The shield cracked letting some energy through that singed the left of his face, but reflected the final bursts of energy at the house where the father and jinko cub were. Fire and energy blasted the structure. The cracking of the walls and roof boomed. The dark brown of wood was charred or splintered. There HAD been a house. Now there was crackling, burning, crashing, screams, then silence. Silence.

"You Seeker whats your name?" asked Ecleus.

"Damien."

"Go to the house and see if anyones alive." The Inquisitor grabbed his sword and walked to Fermin. He was on all fours, trembling. Not saying a word Ecleus lifted him to his knees as he himself took a knee. Then he swiped his sword downward and let Fermins insides out, staining his cape and boots.

"Sir Ecleus! The jinko cub is alive!" Damien carried the jinko in his arms and set her down in fron of Ecleus.

Using his last reserves of energy, Ecleus healed the major burns and lesions on the cub. Afterwards, everyone sat or stood around watching her troubled sleep.

"Return to the city and report to this squire of yours. I must take this orphan to her own kind."

Some moments after the Seekers and knights recovered, the knights informed Ecleus and the Seekers that they needn't worry about his "betrayal". This land had a squire and a ruler who didn't care about the Order's extremist teachings. In fact the arrival of the strike force had been a surprise, not a request.

"So what now?" asked Damien. "You walk up to the edges of a Demon Realm, say hey I just killed her parents, but here take care of her I'm no sitter of children and then you come back?"

"Yes... Return and tell this squire you speak of that I wish to speak with him. Tell him I wish to give him the report of our dealings. I shall inform him of today's happenings. I'll be back before nighfall, I hope. The Demon Realm is only across the river. Its not nearly far enough."

"Well sure Ecleus. Damn. We should have done something before. If only we hadn't just followed like a hound then...,(sigh). Too late. Fix what you can Ecleus. Take care. Don't worry about us."

"Go on then. Thank you." Ecleus then picked ep the jinko and walked towards the East. The jinko cub drifted in and out of a mournful sleep in the arms of one of the "dangerous" men. But her instinct told her this one was different. Not like that tunic wearing older one that destroyed her family and almost killed her.

Along the way, the cub awoke and spoke some with her newfound ally. Her name was Saphire, and she had the eyes to show for it. She and the young Inquisitor managed to make peace between them and although sad she tried to find her inner jinko and act in control of her feelings. She tried. She wailed into the shoulder of the young Inquisitor for a good while. Ecleus would pat her head and rub ears in a vain attempt to rid her of her distress. Ecleus also was distressed over many things. What would happen at the Realm. Could he trust this squire? What was there left for a man like him? He wasn't about to join the Demon Realm army. So what would he return to? He pondered over this as they continued walking.

_**Demon Realm:**_

The lilim twirled in the air and preformpreformed many loops and dives. Who wouldn't after receiving their personal little kingdom? She was giddy and exploring her gift that came with her coming of age. She looked like the typical lilim. The exceptions were her youthful face and her hair was short. The little armor she whore was shiny and polished. Obviously yet to experience a true test of their integrity. She had been flying to and fro meeting her various subjects and talking with them.

_" How exciting. Ima have my kingdom, find me a husband and spread the love as we both grow in love and power, and more love. Ooh i can't wait to fetch me an Order paladin, maybe a powerful mage. I know! A hero whose heart I shall conquer. Heee hee hee."_

"Mistress Cassidy?" asked a dark matter.

"Oh! Melissa, your my freind. Enough of the Mistress!"

"Yes Mis- Cassidy, (ahem), I know your daydreams must be a thing of beauty, but you still have a land to rule, and defend. As much I _love _thoughts of corrupting and conquer, we should speak with the dullahans at the border. Just to make sure all is well. Those humans might be attemtping another one of their cute crusades. Who knows. Maybe they have a cute catch or a deserter." said Melissa, with a wink.

Sighing, Cassidy recognized the need to deal with politics and no fun policy. She glided to the ground and tucked her white wings. She crossed her arms and stood in front of her long time freind.

"Oh, all right. Lets go. We might even sneak into the land of yummy men!" After that, Cassidy took to the air as Melissa scrambled to keep up, tendrils of demonic energy writhing.

_**Ecleus:**_

Ecleus' heart beat fast. He had crossed the river and was inside mamono lands. He felt his small charms of protection buzz and emenate heat as the small trinkets fought to protect their user. He knew he wouldn't "turn" as soon as they burnt out, but still, no use in risking it.

"I am truely sorry Saphire."

"I know Mister. Th-Thanks for not being like _him_."

Ecleus nodded and kept walking. Suddenly he stopped. Ahead was a group of about 20 dullahans. As they saw eachother they all froze and took a defensive stance.

"An Inquisitor! In the Demon Real too! What does he want? Does this mean trouble? Look! A jinko youngster. Is she hurt? She better not be, I'd hate to have to mess up a body like his." Ecleus heard the dullahans say to one another.

One dullahan stepped forward, signaling for her squad to follow. Ecleus stood still. His stance neutral. These mamono were romoured to be more reasonable, or so he'd heard. Ecleus hoped at least.

"Inquisitor! What is the meaning of this. What did you do to her?" Don't try anything stupid. Be a good boy now." Her face went from cold to semi suggestive just like that.

_"Monster girls."_ thought Eclues.

"Hear me out you! Her name is Saphire. Her parents were...murdered. She needs a home. I figured some of you wouldn't be too busy in.. certain activities so you could care for her." Ecleus spoke casually but with an elegant air about him.

"Who comitted this crime? It is our job to protect us from such muderers." The leader and her squad faced Ecleus and created a semi-circle.

"The Orderite did." said Saphire. Tears were already glazing her eyes as she ran into the embrace of the first dullhan to catch her. Her outburst granted her many sincere comforting glances. Ecleus, however, tensed as he received a scowel from the dullahans as they raised their weapons and pointed them at him

"Get him!" The lead dullahan and the rest approached Ecleus. He quickly stepped back' but lost his footing and fell. He winced and almost yelped as his crawling away was stopped by the firm grasp of many dullahans.

"Wait! Wait! It wasn't me!"

"Oh really? Well Inquisitor if not you then who? You might just have overestimaded our mercy for your type."

"Stop! It was another man! I saw him fight another older man from the window. He saved me. He tried to save us." said Saphire. She looked very downcast once she said that.

The perplexed dullanhs let go of Ecleus at once. Their leader stepped over Ecleus and helped him up. She ordered for Saphire to be taken back and for a messanger to report this encounter's events.

"So, a traitor. Forgive us, we misunderstood. Shall you be joining us?"

"NO! I mean no. I came to make sure Saphire was properly cared for and now I take my leave."

"Awww. Leaving so soon?" asked the dullahan with a wink. She certainly seemed to relax since finding out Ecleus was an "option" again.

"Why don't you stay? We won't mind. I could use a man like you to hone my combat skills, and other skills too. Hmm?"

Ecleus started to turn around and head back but suddenly, she reached out and grabbed his arm. She leaned into him and started rubbing his singed cheek. Then she whispered in his ear, "I'll take care of you dear. A soldiers life can be so strict and lonely. You could be mine. Imagine the strong pair we would make. The strong incubus you could be. Mmmm."

As she spoke Eclues' charms fizzled and melted. "_Cheap trinkets! __Time to leave this party_." Casting a simple spell, Ecleus created a bright flash that blinded for a few moments. The dullahan and her squad flinched back as they tumbled and rubbed their eyes.

Ecleus shuddered as he heard the faint voices behind him telling to come back. "_Nope. Nope Nope. No corruption today. Oh boy. Hope I don't run into some other husband hungry monster on the way back. Cursed usless charms. How can we fight such corruption with such an ill prepared and divided Order? This squire better not give me any more trouble. I have had quite enough" _Ecleus thought as he drank a potion that gave him more speed as he ran for his virginity's sake. He had much to think about as he ran towards human lands.

_**Demon Realm:**_

Cassidy had taken longer than she wanted to get to the main exit in the borders of her land. To be fair theu mamono had many interesting stories to tell. As she approached the border, she noticed a large group of dullahans in a heated coversation over something.

"What is going on? Is everything all right?" she asked.

Oh, Mistress Cassidy, a group of dullhans going on their rounds outside the city ran into an Inquisitor. A young one at that." replied a dullahan

"A young Inquisitor? What? Where? Why was he around here?"

The dullahans informed her of Ecleus' account and his betrayal and "heroics". Mellisa arrived meanwhile, listening wide eyed as her black tendrils wriggled in excitement. Finally, the dullhans finished their acount.

Mellisa and Cassidy stared at eachother. A smile slowly crept onto their face. Cassidy's wings fluttered and her tail coiled as she imagined the brave, daring, **handsome** Inquisitor.

"Oh Mellisa! He is still out there. Mmmm. He's probably going to get in trouble. Oh no! No. He better not I need him healthy."

"What are you thinking?" asked the dark matter.

"He will be mine." The lilim's eyes glowed red as purple miasma radiated frim her fingertips.

**Well there it is, my first fanfic. I will be expanding on the story. Some more characters, ideas, and concepts that have been gnawing at my brain. So till next time. **


	2. An Obscure Group

Ecleus arrived as the sun was low in the horizon. He was tired, out of magical reserves, and his charms were in need of repair. His normally soft and regal cape was stained and hardened by dried blood. His boots were dirty and his shirt stained in blood and sweat. Plus, he was hungry. He didn't feel like a champion no matter how much gold clothings he wore.

As he entered the town he'd been staying in the people that passed stopped and stared at him. Many that kept walking slowed and turned their heads. All looked nervous and wondered what his return would bring. All Ecleus knew was that it wasn't bringing food or energy. As he began to walk on the main road, a group of gaurds approached him.

"Halt you there! You must be Ecleus the Inquisitor."

"I better be. May I inquire who you are?" Ecleus leaned on his staff as he spoke.

"Name is Tucker. Please follow us. There is much to discuss." the guard smiled as he spoke and extended his hand to show the direction to walk in.

"Come now. Nothing to fear. The squire wishes to speak with you. Nothing more. Your Seeker freinds have already been taken care of. You may speak with them later. Also there is a meal for you"

"Well in that case let's make haste." At the mention of food all worries were thrown to the wind. If there was trouble, facing it on an empty stomache would be a hinderance and annoyance. So he followed the guards as his stomache grumbled.

Upon seeing all was well, the people carried on their routines. Still, seeing a bloodied Inquisitor will raise some eyebrows every time.

Ecleus was given a room and a meal consisting of a slab of meat, some vegetable soup, and ale. Either this was a prime cut or his brain just transmited any food as a delicacy, but he thought his meal a very nice one.

Ecleus took off his cape and visor. He heard a knock on the door as he took off his boots. Looks like it was straight to buisness.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing a strong bulky man in simple garments. His hair was blonde and wavy. He had brown eyes and a wide grin. In his right hand he held what appeared to be a grey round stone that seemed to have swirls of smoke inside. Strange. Behind him was a scrawnier lad. This one was of average height. He also carried a bow and quiver on his back. He had a moustache that wasn't quite complete yet. It failed to fill out in the middle. He was obviously young.

"Deonus, you may leave us, please. I have a few questions for the Inquisitor. How about that. Hahaha."

"Very well. Holler if you need help or anything. Your always yelling when you need saving anyways." Deonus smirked and turned to leave.

"Oooh. Well when **you** get stuck in an arachne's web I want you to stay silent as you figure out how to defend yourself as help arrives." The squire retorted with mock indignation and a shudder. Most likely the result of an unpleasent experience. Yeesh.

Deonus left and the squire grabbed a chair as he sat in front of Ecleus.

"How was your meal?" he asked clasping his hands together.

"Very nice. Thank you. Goddess knows I needed that. Delicious." Ecleus smiled, yes Inquisitors smile, and he relaxed in his chair.

"Ahh yes. Nothing quite like Holstaur loin eh?"

Ecleus' jaw dropped and started at that. Wide eyed, his legs tucked under his chair and his back straightned. "Wha...wha..**WHAT!**"

"Ahahahaha. Ah. Boy the look on your face. Hehehe. Stuff of legends. Of course its not Holstaur meat." The squire laughed some more as he slapped his knees and stomped his feet. "An old joke. Forgive me please. How rude of me. Very unbecoming of a knight, I know."

Ecleus frowned and slumped in his chair at the same time. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Well Sir. Have you come to play foul games or discuss urgent matters?" asked a most highly offended Ecleus.

"Asking questions now, eh?" asked the squire, unfazed by the tough crowd. "Well I suppose its fitting coming from your likes. I am Charles Larsel. Owner of an estate in the woods outside town. Have some mighty nice orchards. Also lead 100 soldiers. One of your Seeker buddies, Damien, informed me of your outing. I must say I am impressed that such a young Inquisitor took on a Purger.

"Really now. I told him to wait until my arrival to disclose such matters to anyone." said Ecleus flatly.

"Well you took too long. Seriously you wanted your companions, who returned without you or that Purger, or two other Seekers to remain quiet? You don't ask for much do you?" said Charles with a sincere smile and chuckle. "But about the urgent matters. I assume you won't be returning to the Central Order Empire. What will you do? Those that sent you here will be waiting for a report."

"No. It would be foolish to. As for what to do, I do not know. Nor do I know what to report." admitted Ecleus.

"No fear. I Charles Larsel, Squire and soldier of the Maggy estate, shall help you."

"I take it your no Order devout as your helping me"

Charles frowned for the first time. Yes, jolly squires frown. "Devout I am comrade. May mankind never forget how the Cheif Goddess has helped humans survive periods of man-eating and man-corrupting monsters. I shan't stop beleiving in Her. Its just that the Holy Order's army and leaders go about doing things too harshly. First against monsters and then after the humans it was supposed to protect. Her teachings are of mercy, kindness, and acts of love to others."

"Still a believer then? I suppose most humans are." Ecleus recognized he himself still believed in the Chief Goddess. Odd.

"Yes yes. However, we shall take care of your problems. You seem to find more problems than corruption Ecleus."

"No need to remind me."

"Rest freind. Tomorrow we shall talk more. I know some people you may want to meet. You still up for a job fighting corruption?" Charles looked more serious as he leaned in closer.

Ecleus considered that. He was no ex-inquisitor. He had been trained to protect against dark threats. He slowly nodded. He marveled out how this area of the Order thought so differently than the Central Empire. Then again, even there, people in general just kept their opinions to themselves.

"Well, till tomorrow." Charles left and Ecleus changed into nightwear

**Next day:**

Ecleus had woken up to find his garments washed and folded. He also had woken up late. Charles was waiting for him in the inn's entrance.

He was wearing a full set of armor. Strangely, veins of dark grey energy branched through the armor. The rivulets of energy originated from his right hand. His right hand also wielded a grey smoke.

His armor dematerialized as he approached the Inquisitor.

"Well, you certianly take your time to wake. All is well though. Slept well?"

"Umm yeah." resonded a perplexed Ecleus.

The squire and Ecleus proceeded to walk towards a certain builing in the city after a meal. Along the way they explained some things. Ecleus talked about how he was very skilled in the mystic arts and how he rose through the ranks. How many of his peers repeated the tales of heroes and paladins that spoke of the true nature of mamono, and how a direct war against them seemed futile. Also how such individuals would dissapear and create a growing division amongs Church and Armies.

Charles demonstrated his cherished family heirloom. His Stone Principus was an artifact that granted the user strong armor and a morphing weapon. He demonstrated by doning the armor and turning the mist in his hand into verious weapons. From a sword to a halberd to a battleaxe. A formidable weapon indeed. Charles explained how Norvus, the ruler of this region didn't agree with the wasteful genocidal crusades. The Fringic States in general were in allegiance to the human's Order, but disregarded their more extreme teachings. Suposedly, this area would be hosting a training camp for the new generations of Order soldiers. Norvus was off organizing such events to the West of this city.

As they walked, Charles noticed a man struggling to open the door to a shop as he was burdened with a large basket filled with bread.

"Excuse me a moment please Ecleus." with that he left to open the door for the man. "There we go Sir. No need to hesitate to ask for help next time."

"Thank you kind knight! May the Godess bless you!"

"May She bless you and your hard work!" With that the squire resumed his trek with Ecleus.

They approached an old building. Outside were various horses and horsemen. These arrived and left with papers, small packages, and anouncments. Here was Damien the Seeker along with some knights.

"Hello Ecleus!" said he as he walked to Ecleus. Once in front he spun his spear at his side and thumped it vertically on the ground as he took a knee.

"Damien. Good to see you." Ecleus made the same motions towards the Seeker.

"That was, really something yesterday no?" mentioned Damien.

"Indeed. Unfortunate. Fortunatley, the Order doesn't seem to keep tabs on this place."

"I take it a report must be made. Otherwise the headquarters of the West will become suspicious."

"Nothing to worry about." Charles

assured them. "We shall take care of it. However, Ecleus, we needed you to mark our letter with an official seal. With that and your missing freinds are declared missing in action."

After repeating an incantation and drifting his fingers over the letter, a glowing red seal appeared on the letter. Now no suspicions should arise, hopefully.

"Well, thats that." Damien affirmed and placed his spear on his back.

"Listen, if you want I can introduce you to some people from here. Norvus and I are harboring some interesting people besides you. What do you say?"

Not having anything else to do. Both the Seeker Damien and the Inquisitor accepted. The other Seeker went his own way into the city. He mentioned something about "taking a break".

"Great. We will make one stop on the way first."

This first stop was at a large church in the city. Inside the squire walked towards the front row of seats and kneeled. Ecleus and Damien did the same and more than anything asked forgiveness, and for humanity to be protected.

Ecleus noticed a potrait of St. Lawrence inside. He was a beloved man. Both the fanatics and commoners and royals alike had cherished him. He was a man in his forties. Had some white mixed with his brown hair. His chin was sharp and face well shaved. As a blessed priest, his healing powers were great and well known. He also opposed violence. His speeches were influencial and repeated in the military ranks. Humans were wasting time, men, and rescources trying to terminate a species they couldn't beat. He dared insinuate that mamono were not a lethal man slaying bunch. The Order's leaders dared not kill him for the people and soldiers thought highly of him. Had they not sent him into the frontlines of the last crusade, there's no telling what would have happened. He was gaining support and people rallied to him quickly. The Bishops' and Pope's decision to send a man like him with the invading force stopped a potential uprising then, but left resentment against the Church.

Admiring the potrait, Ecleus failed to notice the Chruch's preist approach them.

"Hello hello. Welcome. Sir Charles good to see you. Ahh. I see you've brought... freinds?" The priest eyed the Seeker and Inquisitor with wonder and fear.

"Yes. They** are **freinds now. The Purger will not be bothering us any longer. The Inquisitor and Seeker have done away with him and are here with us to help our mission. Right?"

Damien rose and nodded his head. Ecleus also rose and said, "That we shall see."

"If you can see under those goggles." remarked the squire

Ecleus tilted his head and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Charles.

"Before doing anything I thought it best to ask for guidance and forgiveness. I hope She still listens to ones like us." he said sighing and looking genuinley worried.

"Don't forget your priorities young man. The knight must be benevolent He must show mercy to all. He must not be to eager to spill blood. He must also protect humanity. I understand the differences we have with the anti-monster Orderites of the West, but never forget that above all, we stand with humanity's survival and against corruption. If we don't stand against that then we are truly nothing to Her." The priest grabbed Charles' shoulder and patted it. "I pray you succeed in your endevours. As your's Seeker and Inquisitor."

At that, they all made a fist, kissed it and raised them. "Long live the Order!" they said, after wich they left. As they exited, the squire placed golden coins in a receptacle on a table.

"Come we shall meet up with my knights and head to my land. It is in the forests to the East, so watch out for _**them**_."

Along the way Ecleus and Damien conversed. They both were technically against the Order's leaders, but didn't want the Order to collapse. It was a strange situiation that hundreds of thousands of people found themselves in. Such were the times they lived in! Suddenly Deonus and various knights with Charles' family seal and others with this region's emblem were seen. Deonus and the captain rode towards them. They got off their horses once they got close.

"Deonus good to see you! Captain. This is Damien and Ecleus. Good men sent from the Order." said Charles as he grabbed Deonus' hand and they bumped shoulders.

The captain tapped his head twice and Charles repeated the motion. With that all was good. The captain removed his helmet as the other soldiers arrived. He half smiled. It was forced. It bode no good.

"What is it?" asked Charles.

"The town of Warren in the Westen Kingdom of Brachus was purged. The hero Claudius, who was declared a heretic for spewing "falsehoods", was found hiding there. The Orderites arrived and slayed him and..., you know with the new policies, the whole town was declared an accomplice. The children were spared."

"Damn! Damn damn damn!" cried the squire.

"Thats not all. Brachus' soldiers have been gathered up and are currently blocking the Orderites advance. Its not good. Turns out a kingdom doesn't like the head honchos sending their lackies to kill their heroes and people. Who would have thought?" The captain sighed, shook his head, and continued, "Norvus sent his representative to a meeting with the lords of the Fringic States. If a full out purge comes... they won't like what their absence has created."

Everyone looked to the ground. Cheeriness gone, this was a reminder of how the Order was. Not good when to the East there is a strong unified army thats hungry and has its own radicals.

"Has it come to blows?" asked Ecleus.

"No. Both sides hesitate to. Last I heard they are trying to come to an agreement."

"At least."

"Charles." said the captain, "Norvus wants to know if the Mages of Obscurity have met the demands of the deal."

Charles smiled slightly. "Tell him we have that and more. Tell me. Will the training tour continue?"

"Yes. The young soldiers should still arrive with a couple hundred Orderites. Five hundred trainees and about 300 fully fledged soldiers. They should stick to the plains to the West of the city. We'll make sure that they don't snoop around too much."

"Risky plan sending novices in a monster ridden area. Tough love much?" said Charles. The captain shrugged and got on his horse.

He left along with his soldiers and Charles' men followed him as they took a road leading to the forests. They walked for a good while deep in the woods. They approached an expanse of open area. There was a decent sized manor built of grey stones. It had an old fence made up of metal pikes. They passed the gates and took a path that led to the orchards behind the house.

After walking in silence even more, Ecleus noticed they were very much in Eastern lands, close to the other realm once more. What he didn't notice was a harpy that watched overheard. She flew high but got a good enough look to recognize an Inquisitor. She quickly turned and flew towards the new lilim's land. Such an important sighting should be notified to the defenses.

Without a worry, the group walked into the forrest. There were no marked paths, just the forrest floor. In time they came across a cave entrance. At the entrance stood a cloaked figure wearing a mask. The mask had the tip of a mantis' scythe in it. Besides him stood a small young man wearing a purple cape. He was boyish not wimpy, certainly not a fighter. A small build and slighly short. He was what monster girls and human girls would call "cute".

Just then, a female knight ran ahead of the group and took off her helmet. She had long black hair that was tied into a braid. Some freckles sprinkled on her face and she had a scar above her left eye.

"Darling!" she yelled as she ran towards the caped "boy". "Hey sweety, I missed you." he said embracing her and kissing her as they both grasped eachothers heads. After finishing their long kiss, she nuzzled her forehead against his right cheek.

Damien and Ecleus looked at eachother in mild surprise. The rest carried on, used to the couples displays.

"They are married." said Charles bluntly.

"That.Is.Good." said the Inquisitor. Damien squinted and shrugged, accepting things as they were.

"I think the options were limited." whispered Charles sinking his head to his shoulders and smiling as he stuck his tounge out.

As this happened the cloaked man came forth. He lifted of his mask and hood. He was young, 19, had black hair and black eyes. Under his cloak he wore leather pants and a cloth shirt. He smirked at the loving couple and shook his head.

"Hello squire." he said. He carried himself around proudly and with an air of greatness.

"Bandit. Guess what I brought."

"A Seeker and an Inquisitor. I mean, they are next to you. How are you gentlemen? I've been told if your reevaluation of the Order." He bade them enter along with him.

The cave's entrance had been blocked by a stone wall. It had heavy doors that led inside The cave was well lit.

"Welcome to the house of the Mages of Obscurity. Here we fear not corruption. We try to understand the demonic energies, how to protect oneself from it and how to..., exploit this resource." As he spoke his irisis flashed the gold of a hero as his pupils flashed the dark of demonic energy.

Seeing this the Seeker and Inquisitor flinched and stepped back. They noticed all around them were devices and vials filled with substances. At the end of this area were many amulets or charms on cabinets. There were mages, knights, and practitioners of magitech. They took a defensive stance as some purple caped mages gathered behind the mysterious man.

Charles put his hands on their shoulders and creepily asked, "Now where do you think your going?"

Before they could react, and apple flew at the squires face and hit him on the nose. He tumbled back and covered his face with his hands.

"Stop scaring them Charles! Forgive us please. Here take a seat."

"What if we don't want to sit?" asked a flustered Ecleus. He and Damien remained tense.

"Then you stand. Seriously. No harm shall come to you." said the man as he threw himself into a chair.

Deciding it was best to sit after a long walk, the Ordersent men followed and sat at a table used for eating. The mages and techrats went back to work. Some walked through doorways that led to other sections of the cave.

"You have the hero's blessing?" inquired the Inquisitor.

"Yes as my father did. He used it not for combat. So yes, I have the strength, the speed, the instinct one would expect." Next to him sat the smaller man and his knight wife.

"Interesting. So tell us. What are you? Something feels off about you." Ecleus rested his elbows on the table and wore his stoic face, enhanced by the visor over his eyes.

"My my. Just as eager to obtain knowledge as I am. First of all, my name is La'eshk Kel. Now yours."

"I am Ecleus. Inquisitor of the Order."

"I am Damien. Seeker and destroyer of evil."

"Answer me some questions now?" saud Ecleus.

"Hold on now." said the man next to La'eshk Kel. "Everything in due time."

"And you are...?" asked Ecleus

"Mathew. Resident teleporter. This is my lovely wife, Nora." he responded looking lovingly at his blushing wife.

"So I hear you have a conundrum." said La'eshk Kel.

"Yes. I was sent with a Purger here to "cleanse". Keep tabs on these regions of the Order. We were to find and kill sources of evil. Purger killed innocents. I killed Purger. Mission accomplished." Ecleus grit his teeth as he remembered the tragic killing.

"Ha. Mission accomplished." said Charles. He'd recovered from ths apple attack by now. "One dead Purger won't do anything to stop the Demon Lord's armies or fix the Order. I'm glad your with us, but work is still to be done. Speaking of which. Norvus' men asked about the project. Was the money and workforce used worth it?"

The cloaked man took out an amulet. It was the size of a fist and grey. In the middle was a green gem and under that a clear crystal orb. Covering the orb was a cage of metal. The ridges of the amulet had golden runes engraved into it. Dozens of these were on the shelves at the back of this area.

"What is this device?" asked Ecleus.

"Our life line my poshly dressed freind." Charles dematerialized his armor and lifted his shirt. There, an amulet attached to a necklace dangled on his chest. "A project in the works for years, now we reap the rewards. With this, we fear corruption no more!"

"Wait. Hold on!" said a constantly shifting Ecleus. "It grants immunity to demonic energy?

The bandit La'eshk smiled as he got up and handed the Inquisitor such device. "Yes. Some at least. It has runes of a protective aura, and it is synced with your spirit which purifies at it flows through it. It also warns of a demonic energy users presence." With that the Inquisitor grabbed it. As he did he noticed the gem in the bandit's hand glowed purple, but returned to normal as Ecleus took it. For Ecleus, it was immedeatly obvious La'eshk wasn't all he appeared. Ecleus shot him a glare that let him know he caught on. He also crafted a spell that let him know some demonic energy coursed in the hero in front of him.

"Explain." said he.

La'eshk Kel asked for the two to follow him outside as well as the squire and some soldiers. His reasons were to let the inside ones inside work undisturbed. Standing outside, he crafted a spell. He shook and sweat as he did. His body trambled and his veins bulged as a fizzle emanated from his fingertips. He fell to his knees screaming. The golden hue in his eyes grew brighter and swirled with a small amount of black. Finally, a flicker of black formed in front of him. After some breif moments, it extinguished and he fell over. Black coursed through his veins.

Charles quickly ran over to him and pulled a dagger from the fallen mans sheath. It was demon realm silver, but it had small green and gold veins running through it. Grabbing his left wrist he was about to slit at the artery. Before he did, La'eshk Kel started having a nose bleed of a black substance. The more he "bled", the more the black in his veins dissapeared

"Ta da!" said the cloaked man weakly as he got up.

Breaking through his stupour, Ecleus stepped forward and said, "What the hell was that?! Did you manipulate the accursed energies? How aren't you corrupted? What is that dagger? You expelled the demonic energy!" Ecleus walked to his face and demanded answers.

"Very well. Answers you want, answers you shall get. While I was in my mothers womb, almost ready to come into this mess of a world, she and my father preformed some experiments with demonic energy. They got careless and she was exposed to the corruption. As my mom turned into a monster my father used all his energy, spirit, and blessing to save not her but me. She was a goner. I was infused with strong divine energies and demonic energy. With her new succubus form she manipulated the demonic energy to prevent my loss to corruption. Still some got through. As my father died, she tells me he told her to go to the borderlands and meet up with a branch of the Mages of Obscurity they worked with to help raise and understand me. She flew into forrests close to the other realms and this area. She raised me and taught me what she could of my condition. After a...disagreement I... did some dumb things and returned with the Mages. She left to the demon realm for good. Here we continue my father's generation's studies into demonic energy. The more you know, the stronger you are."

"I do have demonic energy in me, not enough to change me though. So I harbour both energies. I found out as years went on I am somewhat compatible with demonic energy. I need not amulets as I can expel it from my body. If I try to aggressively control it, it starts overtaking me. If I try to control it outside my body, I risk corruption. I can only control what is in and "on" me." He then grabbed his knife. "This is not for you to know." At this he smiled. "Does that answer your questions?"

Ecleus and Damien stared mouth open. Then they smiled and laughed. Shaking his head, Ecleus said, "I can't beleive it. You are some sort of anomaly working with a secret cult of sorts. You are also delving into Order forbidden arts and yet, have made more progress against corruption than the Orderite Church with your devices"

"A chance against corruption. Finally, we frail little humans overcome their "gift". One less worry. Don't forget that these amulets don't grant immunity from their..., "spontaneus marraiges. We are working on an apparatus to help our mages use demonic energy, but we need more rescources."

"Rescources available here?" asked Damien.

"Not here. Markets in the demon realm."

"So let me get this straight. We can use their energies for ourselves?" said Damien with an excited glint in his eyes.

"We use it for our purposes. Our defense only. I believe in St. Lawrence's philosphy of avoiding needless wars with our neighbors."

At this the bandit, the squire and the Inqusitor each walked to eachother.

"Inqusitor Ecleus. Will you help me?

"Yes!"

"Squire Charles. Will you keep helping me?"

"Since you asked nicely." he said, feigning boredom.

Coming together, they extended their hands and and hooked their elbows. With a nod they retracted their arms.

"Come. We have prepared for this. Only now some slight changes have been made. Last time I saw spoke with my mom, over one year ago she had a position in the army. She should have received my message from my messanger by now. She can help us get through those lands. Cant wait for her to reach us though."

"We are going into the demon realm?" asked Damien.

"No. You and the squire stay. This region shall be hosting a training tour. That means Order officials will be around. Keep an eye on them while we are go-"

La'eshk Kel froze as his eyes glowed gold and black. His instinct warned him of danger. He looked around. The forest was fine and quite. _"What was that? Great demonic power. How?" _he thought.

Charles waved his hand in front of the frozen man and asked, "Hello? Everything well?"

Just then, a voice of one of the mages keeping guard in the forrest yelled, "**Run. Run. Oh Goddess no! All is lost! Lilim spotted. Run! AHH! Dark Matter! Runrunrunrun**"

The voice came closer as he sceamed. Immideatley, La'eshk Kel took a defensive stance, unfazed at the strong monster girls approaching. The Inquisitor froze until he remembered these were corruptive creatures. Then he smiled and produced a coil of energy from his staff. Charles' armor materialized and his right hand created a flail he swung. Damien clumsily grabbed a javaline and stared trembling at the trees.

Out of the woods came many panting knights and mages. They had their hands up as they scurried behind the four men who had taken a stand. They knocked furiously at the cave entrance shouting warnings and protocols. The doors opened to reveal people scrambling all over inside.

All the sudden, a young lilim landed in the clearing in front of the cave. At the same time a dark matter appeared. She stained the foilage around her with her emanating corruption. The dark matter seemed to know why she was there. The lilim looked more confused and irritated, until she saw Ecleus. A young Inquisitor with a blue lensed visor. She looked surprised, then confused, then absolutley delighted and giddy.

"This was where I felt the strange phenomena while we were searching." said the dark matter, watching with a suspicious expression.

"He _was_ around here! Just like the harpy said. The forrests around the estate!" exlamed the lilim. She walked towards the group taking hip swaying steps. Her tail rubbed her thighs as she pushed her chest outwards. Her plush round mounds almost spilling over her metal armor.

"Fuck me!" said the squire.

**Well their goes another one. So, many hypothetical themes, but decided to get creative with possibilities. Advances in the stand against corruption. Also, an enamored lilim to deal with. Don't forget the Order is far from orderly. Till next time.**


	3. The Meeting The Alliance

Ecleus had seen many surprising things the last few days. He had killed a Purger along with other traiterous seekers, he had met a unique squire, and met a strange man and an obscure organization. Weird was evidently on the agenda this evening too. The lilim and dark matter in front of them stood as evidence of this.

The dark matter eyed everyone, squinting her eyes at the bandit. The lilim, who stood in front of La'eshk Kel and Charles, had her sights on Ecleus. Niether side moved or attempted anything yet. La'eshk Kel was about to try to calm everyone when Damien, the one who seeks and destroys sources of corruption, found a source of corruption and attempted to impale it with a spear.

Mellissa easily blocked his spear and threw it into the forrest. Damien did not give up. He grabbed another spear and charged as he spun his weapon. She smiled and formed various tenticals from her demonic energy mass. She blocked his second attack and snapped his spear. Then she went on the offensive and easily pinned Damien against a tree.

Damien yelped as she closed in on him. Her energy tentacles wrapped around his body as she formed a grin on her face. He felt the demonic energy swell in him as he fought fruitlessly to escape her iron grip.

As Ecleus ran to help his fellow soldier, Charles and La'eshk Kel stopped the lilim's approach to her beloved Inquisitor. She did not like this. "Move boys. As handsome as you are, my heart yearns for the Inquisitor." she said with a wink. Then she proceded to summoned her strongest spells of enchantment and seduction.

"Now bow before your queen dears." she said resting one hand on her hips as she waved the other one towards the ground.

What she got was not the head over heels fallen in love with her men she assumed she'd command. Rather the squire charged at her with his flail aiming high over her head. Shocked, she stepped back and raised her gauntlet clad arms over her head. Charles reacted by morphing his weapon into a shorter club. Catching her off gaurd, he rammed it into her stomache. She grit her teeth as she felt the blunt weapon connect and give her armor the full experience of combat. She was out of air, shocked and no closer to the target of her affections.

"_No no no. As a queen of a demon realm, I will not stand for this impediment. How is it they resist my spells?"_ As she wondered over this, she focused on summoning all her power. Charles came for another attack. He had a long sword now and plunged it for her wing. Her wing claw batted the attack away with inmense strength and the squire lost his balance. As he struggled with his footing, she turned around and swung her tail at him. Her tail hit him on the side and sent him rolling into the trees. The blow caused no major damage but rather dazed him.

Meanwhile, Ecleus had run into the dark matter and shoved her to the ground. She lost her grip on Damien, who crawled away as fast as he could.

"Go! Run Damien!" shouted Ecleus as he got up and took some steps back.He threw some throwing knives he carried at her. Each sinking into a black tenticle. He then crafted a beam of energy that he sent at Mellissa. She formed a large black shield as he expected. Smiling, he used a complex, but taxing spell to change the beam's direction. He manipulated it so it would curve around her shield and strike her back.

As the energy hit her in the back, she yelled more in surprise than pain. The blow to her back sent her flying into Ecleus, who hadn't thought of that outcome. She tumbled on to him, now tackling him.

As they both gained a sense of what happened, a ring on Ecleus' left pinky shattered. A higher quality charm the Order gifted him. However, it was obviously overwhelmed with the dark matter's demonic powers. His amulet was still intact. The runes were glowing bright and the crystal inside went from having a spiraling gaseaous black, to it being a blue tinted color. Still his mind felt a little woozy from such inmense demonic energy right in front of him.

"So desperate to be close to me eh? My name is Mellissa cutie." She pressed her forehead against his as he grimmaced at her advances.

Cassidy fumed when she saw this. She looked at the bandit. His pose went from one of combat and a serious face, to neutral and curious. He lifted his hands and stepped back saying, "I. I don't want to fight. Why are you here? Is this an invasion?"

"No! No! No! I am here for him." she pointed at the ensnared man Ecleus. "Hey. Hands off him Mellissa! He is mine." At this, she flew over and swiped a stupified Ecleus from the grasp of Mellissa's tendrils. After which Cassidy flew along with her dream man into the woods for few dozen meters.

A suddenly alone Mellisa found her self facing many strong mages that came running out of the cave. La'eshk Kel approached her. His eyes were glowing gold. She noticed the squire had recovered and was holding a huge war hammer. Damien had also recovered and threatened her with the tip of his spear. She was surrounded and alone. Her brow furrowed and she formed many demonic energy tentacles that were ready to attack.

"Wait! Do not attack her!" He got in between his group and her. "You aren't going to attack us if we don't bother you, right?" Mellissa remained vigilant but remained still.

"Sorry for my freind's eagerness to attack." said a sincerely apolagetic La'eshk Kel.

Mellisa lowered her offensive stance and raised and eye brow. Then she sighed and crossed her arms. "Very well. Nothing to fear for now. I am here to accompany my queen, Mistress Cassidy. Your Inquisitor freind has captivated her heart apparentley." she said with a smirk. "You all seem a very interesting lot. Tell me. How is it you, a human, posseses such demonic energy without turning? What are those things I detect you wear?" She asked in a a somewhat accusatory tone.

"Allright. All right. Good questions. Wait. You said the lilim was here for the Inquisitor?" asked the bandit.

"Yeah, where is he?" asked Charles.

"I saw her take him into the forrest. Lets go. With me men!" yelled an anxious Damien.

As this transpired, Cassidy had flown along with Ecleus into the woods. She had dreamy eyes and her heart beat fast knowing "her" man was with her at last. She landed and set him down against a tree.

Ecleus was dumbfounded. First in a dark matter's embrace, and now in a lilim's. He pressed his back against the tree as he inspected the lilim. Her eyes were a bright red and lidded. Her white wings were spread out majestically. Her armor, although not shiny after the scuffle, looked very attractive and hugged her breasts and wide hips. Her armored boots went up to her plushy yet sexy thighs. Plus, she had a wild confident smile. Ecleus' mind was feeling the effects of her power. Yet, the amulet safeguarded his humanity.

"Oh my! Such a regal man. Your aura is radiant, my love." she said as she stroked his cheek and stepped closer to him. "Your spirit energy too. Mmm. So alluring." She licked her lips and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I heard of the brave things you did. How you turned on a superior and saved a young girl. You are different. You are just what I look for when searching for my _husband._" She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. His first kiss, and with a lilim. It was wet and long and passionate. His eyes were now also lidded and he wavered as the kiss ended

"Yummy. Not bad. I bet such a properly brought up cutie like you hasn't had any action. Heehee." Then she slipped of his visor and she got a look at his eyes. They both gazed into eachothers soul and for her there was no question. This was the man.

She stepped back and opened her arms as if to receive him in an embrace. "Come husband. Come to your _wife." _she said as her tail beckoned him closer.

_"So sexy. Goddess what a woman. How could anyone hate this perfection." _Thought Ecleus, partially out of his demonic energy fogged mind, and partially out of what he really thought. "_That body. That voice. Those eyes. Tho-. Wait. Wife? **Wife? WIFE?"**_ Ecleus straightened up as he overcame his haze. He stuttered something and side stepped her. Then he raised his hands to his sides and said, "Hold on. Wait a minute. Since when are we married?"

Cassidy was the dumbfounded one now. She was sure she was using her lilim's charm on him. Instead of recieving a lovers embrace by his part, she was being turned down. Turned down!? A daughter of the Demon Lord refused? Her eyes flared up as she clenched her fists.

"Umm. Are you well?" inquired the Inquisitor. He stopped his retreat and also clasped his amulet. Intact and operational. Perfect.

She looked at his aura. It was touched but not enveloped in her demonic energies. In her vision, she saw the energy surround him and slightly stain his aura. However, it was blocked by a slightly smaller signature of energy bonded with his. An object hanging around his neck.

"What.Is.That?" she asked agitaded and irritaded. Her eyes showed a new passion. Not the sultry loving kind. Ecleus gulped. Ecleus stepped back. Eclues was still not running. Ecleus was **still** not running.

The annoyed lilim stepped after him and made an attempt to grab his amulet. Ecleus eyes showed fright and panic. Ecleus ran.

Now the lilim was once more shocked. Whatever that object he wore was, trying to take it away obviously turned off her husband. She shook her head. She would not stand for being refused or hurt her beloved's emotions like that.

"Wait! Come back! Please!" She took to the air and flew after him.

Ecleus was looking behind him as he ran. He bumped into Damien. The group of mages and the dark matter had established some peace. They were now looking for the now found Ecleus.

Damien flinched in surprise, but realizing who it was, he smiled and hugged Ecleus.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I think so. Umm. What about her?" He pointed at Mellissa, who was ogeling at an offput Deonus.

"Do not fear Ecleus! She is not here to eat us or corrupt this land. Right uhhh, Mellissa?" said Charles.

"Depends. You have something my queen wants and something I want. I suppose an arrangement can be worked out." she said smiling and tilting her head.

"Well then to th squire's manor. Charles, Damien, Ecleus, and Deonus. Come with me. You mages, prepare for our trip. Gather the supplies and devices."

As the bandit finished speaking, Cassidy came flying out of the trees. She was searching desperatly for a bewildered Ecleus. She saw him and ran towards the group.

"My love. Are you all right? Forgive me if I frightened you husband."

"Wait. You're married already?" Asked Charles. At this Eclues shook his head. Cassidy added that they were almost married. As they argued over this, the bandit La'dshk Kel suggested they go to Charles' manor and discuss things there. After some reluctance, the mamono agreed

Charles had had his share of unusual guests at his dinner table. This kind of beat them all. The dark matter and lilim gazed at the house and paintings hanged on the wall. Many were of couples with their children. Some were of men posing, no doubt victorious after a war with neighbouring lords or monsters.

The lilim sat next to a tense Ecleus as she fawned over him. Deonus sat squirming in his chair as the dark matter in front of him nudged his legs and winked at him. The others ate in silence and decided on what to tell these women.

After hastily eating a simple meal and exchanging names, Mellissa asked about these strange devices the men wore that thwarted incubization.

The bandit explained that that was their purpose. To grant immunity from incubization mostly. At this the two mamono looked confused, then after looking at eachother, looked down in sadness. Not anger or even fear. They looked sad.

"Why?" asked Cassisy. "Why resist our gift. It grants great potential and power to the recipient and many benifits including a long life with a loving wife." She was worried and wrapped her tail around a stiffened Eclues' leg.

The men looked at eachother and sighed.

"Ladies. We don't know much about this process. We are humans. That which changes us scares us naturally. We just want a choice. If thats not and option, we find a way to stop it. I love my flawed, weaker, human self. It just means I'm that much prouder of my accomplishments. Plus forcing people and cities to accept things is what the radicals in the Order do no?" said La'eshk Kel.

At this the lilim tilted her head in thought. The dark matter seemed less convinced, but still got that humans disliked or even hated her "gift" she spread. Plus, she was hurt at the comparison.

"Tell me human. Why should I not end your efforts to stop our demonic energy?" asked Mellissa. "It is my job to transform lands into places of love."

To this the squire said, "Because one we won't let you, and two, what we do poses no threat to your kind. Three, we need to do this to succeed. To stand a chance."

"A chance at what? Why so important?" asked the lilim.

Ecleus looked into her eyes as his own pleaded. He leaned into her wing and pursed his lips. At such display, Cassidy's heart melted and she was all ears for her dear.

"Can we trust you Cassidy, and you Mellissa?"

Trust. Vital for a married couple and essential for a husbands emotional wellbeing. Casiddy nodded and looked at Mellissa for support. Groaning Mellisa said she would cooperate.

"Cassisy, the Order has become more and more radical. It now hunts monsters, and men. It is getting worse. The people follow these orderites out of needing protection, not because all of them hate your kind. If a group were to emerge and offer legitimate protection against corruption, they could gain support. If that same group tought tolerance not hate towards mamono, the people would be more likley to listen. We would be safe as a species and we would not war against you."

"You mean, you aren't anti-monster?" asked Mellisa.

"We are anti-corruption." Said a rising La'eshk Kel. "For too long there has been only two sides in this fight. Join the monsters' corruption, or hate the monsters. We intend to introduce a third variable in this conflict. I beleive now is the perfect moment to do so. We just need some important things from the demon realm."

"What kind of things?" asked a curious Cassidy.

"Stuff to build more stuff." said the ambiguous La'eshk Kel. He smiled and straightened his cloak. He walked towards the lilim and extened his hand. She got up as well and thought for a while.

"Freinds? Also, please don't transform this land." asked La'eshk Kel.

The lilim looked down into empty space as she chewed on this. Then Ecleus rose and put his hand on her shoulder. Cassidy smiled at him and looked genuinely happy as she brought him in for a quick kiss.

"Cassidy." said a serious but concerned Ecleus, "We need your help. I neeed your help. Otherwise things will get messy in our lands. A fight is on its way. One that will determine the future of our Order. So many good people, good men could get hurt, or worse."

She ran her hand through his hair and she looked as regal as she could. "Well then. I Cassidy, ruler of a demon realm, shall not invade your lands. I shall also help you. Ecleus. Will you travel into the demon realm?"

"Umm. Yes."

"Perfect. I shall accompany you. Make sure no monsters snatch you for themeselves."

"Well uh you see-"

"Perfect!" interupted a relieved La'eshk Kel. He felt he defused a possible disaster. "Yes you can come if you want. The meet up with my mother shall be in a place about a day and a half inside the demon realm. So your presence should..., facilitate our journey."

The lilim was cheery and giddy once more. She was telling Ecleus how they'd go on a trip together and how they would have fun and get to know eachother. Mellissa, on the other hand, seemed less than happy.

"I still don't get why you hate the transformations. They do not hurt, and give vitality. There is no harm."

To this the squire stood up and looked annoyed and irritated. "Tell me. Can humans produce male children with your kind?"

Mellissa and Cassidy cringed at where this was going. "No." responded a dejected Mellissa.

"And incubi can?"

"No. Not-"

"So you transform human men and women. That lowers our numbers and reproduction rate. That in turn will lower our numbers over time. That in turn shortens your supply of men. What happens to humans over time? These demon realms aren't coexistence. They are corruption. They extinguish our kind."

"But the Demon Lord has a plan!" said Cassidy. "She says that if-"

"**NO!" **Charles slammed his fists on the table. "No. I don't want what she is selling. Do any of you want it?" he asked his comrades. They shook their heads.

La'eshk Kel interjected, "What my freind means to say is that we feel there is another way. No need to exterminate you. No need for you to turn our species. So I ask, will you help us? Give us a chance, please.

The dark matter and lilim hesitated. They had been tought incubization was a gift that needed spreading. Or so said the powerful conquerer of Lescatie and her demons. However, fueled the orderites hate for monsters and in turn spooked people into following them. They both came to this conclusion. Perhaps there was another way. Perhaps it was just their inexperience talking. Still, these humans were immune to the transformation, kind of off putting, but didn't hate if not fear them. That had to mean something.

"Very well." sighed Cassidy. "I wouldn't be the first important mamono to have a non incubus husband. The colonel of the demon realm army of Oer has preserved her husband a human. So I suppose I'll give your cause a chance. Mellissa. Willl you?

Mellissa shook her head and wiped her head with her hand as she sighed. "Fine. If you are up to some secret project to help the Order's radicals as you call them, you shall see the true power of a dark matter." she warned. After flaring her energy for effect, she seemed to remember something and asked, "So why is your mother in the demon realms?"

He explained vaugely that his mom was monsterized some time ago. Then she asked the nagging question.

"Whats up with you? You feel different. You are not an incubus though" She stood and crossed her arms.

La'eshk Kel looked at the squire. He shook his head quickly. Then the bandit looked at the Inquisitor. He shrugged as his face was smothered in Cassidy's carreses. So he cleared his throat and said, "I have a special condition. I don't fully understand it, but I'm different."

"How so?" asked the dark matter who observed his conflicted aura.

"Oh you know." said the strange man nonchalantly.

"No I don't." Mellisa kept staring at him relentlessly.

"Then you don't know. Simple as that. Listen no time for those unimportant details. Hehe. I have to go and finish preparing some things. Before I go a few words. Lady Cassidy. Lady Mellisa. Thank you. I hope peace between our lands lasts." Then he told his male companions, "May our work helps us unite and strengthen the Order. Our Order. Out with the old ways. Lets embrace the new ways. The glory of the human spirit shall shine!" shouted La'eshk Kel as he raised a fist. At this the other men rose and repeated his salute.

Night was already creeping into the lands. A moping dark matter and ecstatic lilim promised Charles no land would be transformed. He begged them not to just walk in the land. Rather, they were to come to his house if they wanted to speak with them. After agreeing, Charles sent his hesitant archer along with some knights to escort the dark matter to order preparations in her queen's land. She hungrily eyed a nervous Deonus as she wrapped some tendrils around his torso and whispered something in his ear. It was obvious by her bettered mood she had the hots for him. (Chief Goddess help Deonus). The lilim caught up after giving Ecleus many kisses, and gave some orders to Mellissa.

The squire offered the Inquisitor and the Seeker a room. They accepted and went to their respective rooms.

Ecleus had changed into his pijamas. Simple clothes of soft material. He looked outside his window at nothing in particular. He pondered over the upcoming events. He thought about his beloved land and how frail it was. He worried over his family. He hadn't seen his mother or father in quite a few weeks. He decided he must write to them. He missed them. He also thougth of Cassidy. While he was not about to run over to "marry" her, he couldn't help but remember her soft lips. Her caresses. Her beautiful figure and sensual movements. He'd never had a girlfriend. He was always busy in his extensive training. No woman had ever looked at him with such desire. Such lust for him in her eyes. Those crimson demonic eyes. So different. So pretty. Frightening at moments. He was confused, but decided to get some sleep. As he snapped out of his aimless gaze, he saw the red glowing eyes on the other side of the window staring back.

"Aaaahhh! Wahhhh! What!" Ecleus jumped back and fell against his bed at the sight of the staring lilim. His back rested on the side of the matress and he crossed his legs. He commanded a spell to create a small light as she waved at him.

Using her powers, she opened the window, which was locked and stepped inside. She walked over a surprised Ecleus as he grasped his glowing amulet. She took a knee and looked in his eyes. She was smiling and licked her lips as her tail caressed his thigh.

"Couldn't sleep love?" she set both of her hands next to his head setting them on the bed. Her wings spread over his frame enclosing him against her and the bed.

"I...uh..was thinking. I..was about.. What are you doing?" He asked regaining his face's stoic demeanor.

"I wanted to give you a chance to take me. Join me. Be mine. Don't you want me?" She kissed kissed him gently and cooed as her tail went up his leg.

"I am afraid not..., now." responded Ecleus, with less umph than he wanted. "I must help these men. I serve the Order. The Order needs a change. If we succeed, then maybe, this needless war stops. I want that. I hate the idea of mamono being killed. I also want humanity to survive and thrive. Have a choice. A _choice _Cassidy. To live with or without mamono. To join them or not. The Order must change its hateful extreme ways first. For that I must complete my mission."

Cassidy pouted and stopped her assault on Ecleus. She pondered over something then said, "Just don't forget that we just want to be loved and have someone to love Ecleus. Some of us do things differently, but we all want our dears to love. We also shouldn't be hated or hunted for that."

Now it was Ecleus' turn to ponder. That was something to keep in mind. She just told him what her kind was really all about. He nodded his head and grabbed his amulet. "Just let me keep this. Also, don't turn this land, please. Good men and women that don't hate you will be quick to despise you if you do." he warned

"Ok. Don't worry. Im not some demon army general." Ecleus tilted his head as if some obvious reference flew over him. However, the lilim continued. "Now how about we put that bed to good use, huh?"

"NO! I mean, I need a good rest Cassidy. Tomorrow we begin a journey. I'll need a good nights rest. It is ill advised to... expend our energy like that." said the ever proper Ecleus.

She frowned, but hugged him with her arms and wings. Her tail wrapped around him and brought him closer. Instead of flinching away he remained still. The lilim notced thid and squeezed a little more. After which she rose and helped him up. She turned around and headed towards the window. Before getting out, she looked back and blew him a kiss as she perked her butt out. Giggling she stepped out and took flight.

"_Fucking monster girls." _swore a flustered Ecleus. He then proceeded to kneel and pray to the Chief Goddess for forgiveness and help in their mission. It was, after all, to help strengthen humans against the onslaught of darkness. He hoped She understood.

_**The Emperors Palace:**_

The emperor's son, Quinn, walked alone in his private gardens. It was a crisp cool night. The moon was a crescent and the stars sprinkled the dark sky. He made out some constellations as he waited. There was a blue flash and some symbols appeared on the ground in the middle of a circle of bushes. It was Quinn's mysterious associate.

The small man nodded in acknoledgement and held an amulet.

"Prince. The bandit heard you wished to know just what we were about. Here it is. The fruits of our forbidden works." he handed the amulet to Quinn.

"What is this? The project your group has been working on? How does this merit my attention. How does this help my people?" he reached for his sword expecting an unsatisfying answer from this man who he'd met a couple of weeks ago.

"Imagine an empire that stopped the monster folk's infestation of our kind. An empire that used their source of power to defend itself. Tell me, do you believe such empire would be strengthened and remembered?" said the teleporter as he leaned in smiling.

Quinn studied the amulet as his hand left his sword's hilt. "Tell me more mage of obscurity. What is this apparatus?"

"This would be a zaykore. It is the begining of a new order my Emperor."

Quinn smiled at that. He liked the sound of that.


	4. Squire's Story

**Ok, took a while to write this. First time doing a couple of things as a writer. One, I jump in time some. Just my style. Two, wrote smut for the first time. Three, wrote a longer chapter. Testing the waters. Here we go.** **My what if-how would story expands.**

_The squire was on his own. His new freind Ecleus and his long time comrade, La'eshk Kel had left to the demon realm. They traveled along with seven mages and sorcerers, two knights and a practitioner of science. Hmmhmm. Of the three, he alone stayed to ensure the city's safety .__ Deonus, his childhood buddy, and Damien the seeker also remained. Together, they had to keep the monsters in check after their get together. They also had company. Norvus arrived to tell them that five hundred trainees would arrive along with about three hundred other soldiers from the Holy Order's Smite. This group was the Church's army. Loyal, zealous, and experienced soldiers. No shiny armor knights. No questioning orders, so it was said. A dangerous branch of the Order armies. Sponsered and led by church instructed men. An unpleasant surprise to the city. Charles had his work cut out for him in the following days._

One day after the young soldiers arrived, the campement was fully set up. Soldiers were organized and had begun training in the woods and fields to the west of the city. Drills and physical training were under way and vigorous.

The squire had volunteered to help out. He was respected and considered a bit of a celeberity amongst the youth. He gave the usual ceremonial talks to the leaders of this training operation. They all seemed eager to get these men ready for action and perhaps have a taste of combat against those "evil man hunters" of the east.

Norvus, the duke of these regions walked with Charles as they spoke.

"Suppose they smelled something funny eh? What then? Its bad enough these fanatics can come in my lands as they please. Coming in displeased, oh boy, thats trouble there." He sighed and pursed his lips.

"In case it comes to the worst, your soldiers of the city are here. The Mages of Obscurity are also willing to help as well as my one hundred." Charles tried to look like a man with a plan. Whatever plan he did have, was one of salvaging not preventing, though.

"Speaking of those mages, make sure those bastards keep their work going. At least someone is doing something helpful. I want my soldiers outfitted first, all right! This isn't the last "secure" region in the border states by accident. Keep those trinkets coming." Norvus pointed to where he wore his amulet and smiled. "At least this region isn't as hot as Pelgra's region. I hear the mamono are pestering that Northern city. If those head Orderites gave a damn about us, they would've sent help over there."

"Ahh. Yes. Good. Listen I must go. I promised to work with a unit of soldiers to spot potential." said a distracted Charles.

"Potential eh? Well I've spotted potential trouble. You do that. I also have to go fullfill my noble obligations and wow the most holy army with my compliments." After divulging his riveting plans, he left Charles to his buisness.

Charles left to accompany a squad of soldiers into the training grounds. Around were other groups sparring, exercizing, some were standing leaning on weapons as they panted after their activities. The camp was orderly. Tents in rows and some simple posts with a large cloth stood as makeshift kitchens and supply areas.

He caught the attention of the knights-to-be with his vibrant silver armor that had streams of energy sprawling throught. Many a head nodded as he passed. The instructers continued to ignore him, but still though highly of his armor.

Finally, they reached their own patch of land where they would be sparring.

"All right boys." Charled clapped his hands. "Show me what you got. What weapons do you master? Think you got what it takes to dent this armor?" He formed a staff in his hand and encouraged them to attack.

One by one they tried their tricks on him. He proved to be proficient in defending from axes, swords, spears, and flails. Some would make him step back or grunt as he made a last minute saving move. At last, one soldier stepped up wielding a halberd.

"Interesting weapon soldier. The swing of an axe or the plunge of a spear. Hit with it or twirl it gracefully. Come. Lets see how you play with your toys."

The young soldier frowned but then smirked as he started swinging his halberd in quick precise motions.

The recently beaten group got into it as the two interchanged parries and blows. First the "halberd" man seemed to gain the uperhand with his fast attacks. The squire had more trouble with this one. Rather than staying put in one place, he had to shift and spin and side step. He broke a sweat and breathed deeper . Finally, the soldier hooked the squire's left foot and swept it from under him. Smiling the soldier had victory at his grasp. But as his feet were in the air, Charles latched them around the soldier's arm and dragged him down. This earned shouts, applause, and cheering from the rest.

"Good fight soldier." said a rising Charles. "What is the name of my fine opponent?"

"Simon." said the panting lad.

"Simon, not bad. Keep honing those skills and you shall become a respected knight. Very well fought."

"Eh. Thanks. Should have expected something like that. Awesome take down!" said the impressed Simon. At this the others nodded and complemented the entertaining fighters.

"Well. I am going to take a break. I suggest you do the same. Come lets sit. Awful shame to not put this soft grass to use."

After taking a breather and a sip of water, the group started conversing. Each one tried to outdo the other in some tale of bravery or skill when accounting an adventure to Charles. Some were of noble rescues in times of need back at home. others some theif stopped in the night. One spoke of how he escaped from an angry elf's volley of arrows for angering her. Not chivalrous, but certainly not a boring tale.

"So I hear these eastern areas of the Order are monster ridden." said Simon. That group quieted and leaned in as the conversation took a turn.

"Yeah. I've heard the same of such regions back at my place. I've gotta say, I have yet to see anything in this region despite our proximity to the demon realms." said one of them.

"Monsters! I bet Charles and Norvus' men have them under control. Thats why. Right?" said a scrawny blonde man.

"Well after seeing him fight I can say I believe those beasts know better than matching into this city to... capture prey." said one.

The squire shifted and so did others. Simon squinted at Charles.

Others did the same. A few members of the squad of twenty seemed legitamatly nervous. The rest seen to be trying to keep something to themselves. That was usually the smart thing to do when speaking of such matters with superiors.

Simon pressed on. "Ah yes, monsters. Those man-eating creatures."

Some in the group threw glares at Simon or made subtle signs for him to shut up. Others cringed. One soldier's face paled as he stared wide eyed. Others grinned and winked at eathother.

"Yes siree." continued Simon. "Just want to ensnare us with their figure and feast on our corpses. Thats why we come here to train so we can slay all these demon spawn. Right Sir Charles?" nudged Simon.

Not knowing where this was going, the squire nodded slowly as he got up. "Yes dangerous man slayers. Gotta be careful." he said twisting his lips.

Some in the group shrugged as they shook their heads. Simon frowned and got up with the squire.

"Cut the bullshit Sir, we all know these fringic states don't beleive in those tales of the church anymore."

At this the rest froze and looked at Simon in disbeleif. The squire froze and stared at Simon aswell. Then he walked up to him and pushed him to the ground. He then told everyone to zip it and sit as they started getting up to leave quickly.

"So your not that stupid, kid?" asked a calm Charles.

Simon was still shaken up at the shove and didn't know what to respond. The rest were sitting in silence.

"Well you're not that smart either. Say things like that out in the open, you'll be dead before sunset. So, what do you know of these monsters? Anyone?"

Simon said, "Well, I was tought that they are beasts that spread dark worlds and that they take their prey their to eat and torture. I thought this true for as a child. A well known and trusted knight said those were exagerations. After some time he dissapeared." Simon sighed as he recounted this.

Others spoke of other tales of the Orderites. As devout as these young troops seemed, they didn't readily or fully accept these. However it became evident that they did as they were told so as not to not anger the priests.

"As soon as anyone is caught dissenting, it is common to not hear of them again." said a tall slim lad. Many thought it was wrong for the theocrats to turn to such extreme measures.

"So, monsters, they don't eat us anymore. We know that. Still the reports of lands turning into demon realms and the alteration of the city's inhabitants are confirmed even by eastern soldiers. Are they true Sir?"

Charles responded the affirmative.

"So. We have to fight them. Ok, we defend ourselves." said the tall one.

"They only counterattack our attacks. Right? If we stopped trying to fucking kill them all, like St. Lawrence said, maybe they'd stop. I don't know." observed Simon.

"Would they? Historically, many peaceful cities succumbed over time. Looks like both sides are at fault. Still, I have a duty towards my people." declared the scrawny lad. Everyone agreed with the boy. However, these soldiers didn't appear in any rush to crusade into the demon realm

"Listen boys." said Charles, "Just make sure that you don't turn into the monsters. Defend humans like the soldiers you are. I assure you, monsters aren't evil. Listen. If you have a chance to change our Order for the better, will you fight for whats right?"

After a moments consideration, everyone promised they would, if such a chance ever arose.

"Great. Good to know. Remember that." Charles got up and brushed the grass and dirt off him. The rest followed and considered his words thoroughly. There would be a lot to talk about with all their peers for the next days.

As the four days passed, Charles worked with dozens of soldiers. All seemed conflicted. All lacked a hate older generations had. Still, they were creeped out at the prospect of corruption. Charles knew this was the time for a change. They just needed a voice that would rally them, but he needed to take care of things locally.

At the end of this day, Charles rode into his estate. He jumped off his horse and walked into his home. Yes he needed to be on the look out for trouble. Yes he had to make sure the mage's progress was steady. Production would be moved to the northern branch with time. Still he was only human, one that needed rest and time for himself.

Along the way he got the stinking feeling he was being stalked. Nothing new for living close to a demon realm. Still, his zaycore showed nothing. Strange. He felt this presence at times in the past days. What was disturbing is that it occured when he was alone.

Charles muttered some curse as he looked around into the woods and his yard. Before entering his house, he looked up at the roof. As he did, he heard the quick swooshing of air and a ruffling sound. Not reasuring. He stepped inside his home, not wanting to be outside any longer. In his haste he failed to see a white feather drift to the ground.

The squire ate and bathed. He dressed to sleep and decided some freash air would do nicely.

"Whatever was out there should have left. Lemme take my handy dandy stone with me. Just in case. You never know."

With that he walked out into his room's balcony. Two stories high. Not much of a view at night, but a great breeze.

He sighed and leaned against the railing. So nice to have a huge empty home to return to after days of being in the city, watching young men learn how to fight. Here he stood. Alone and clasping his zaycore. Alone and hoping he wasn't chasing dreams that would not come true. Alone and worrying he was wrong. Alone, and feeling watched?

He looked up. Nothing but some moonlit clouds. They drifted slowly across the sky. He turned around and saw nothing but his room's entrance blocked by a valkyrie who was... A valkyrie. Sword drawn. Staring at him. She had her usual armor, exept it was grey with gold symbols. She looked older, and not in the bad way. She also looked displeased. For a devout Charles, that was enough to send shivers down his spine.

"Hi... uh... I...wha..." stammered Charles as she approached. He gripped his stone and the smoky energy began to emerge. At this, the valkyrie extended her sword. Charles froze, then dropped his weapon and fell to his knees. Seeing this, she relaxed and smiled.

"Hello Charles. I have been watching you. I was assigned to look around these areas some days ago. I must say, I am confused. You don't charge into battle against those creatures and yet still claim devotion to the Chief Goddess? Strange."

As a knight, a devout knight, those words hurt him. The valkyrie placed her sword against his neck. "What is more, you seem fine with these eastern lands lacking such zeal." she said.

"I am sorry. If you've come to kill me, I won't fight you. If I am a lost cause to Her, why live?" Charles spirit was shattered as he aparently faced rejection by humanity's Goddess.

"Yet, I feel no darkness in you. Explain. Why do you go about refusing to fight while not joining _them._"

"My Lady. My objective is not to join them. It is to stop this war. I just don't beleive in such violence."

"So you sit as humanity succumbs." said the tall woman.

"No its not like that! I fight corruption! I... we beleive there is another way. Do you really want the fighting to continue? Have you seen what it has done to us, to the Order?"

The valkyrie thought about this. Truth be told, it had been years since such divinities showed themselves to humans. They started seeing an alarming change in the Order's leaders. So eager at first. So pleasing to see. Then, their hate grew in their hearts. Hate was corruptive. Things only got uglier.

"Human. It is for your protection. Can't you see She cares for humanity? Such measures must be taken. I care for humans, for you." She stiffened as that last part escaped her mouth.

"Have you seen the Order? Is this how it is supposed to be? Tell me, have you heard of the purges? Of the lies they spread? Of those who went missing for saying the truth?"

The winged maiden grit her teeth. Then she frowned and sighed. She sheathed her sword and helped up Charles. "That was not supposed to happen." is all she could say.

She then noticed the squire's amulet. Not made by the Holy Order. Not corrupted. She tried to grab it but Charles swatted her hand away by reflex. This surprised her and Charles paled as he held on to his zaycore.

"I am so sorry. I wasn... This is super important to me. I only give it to the ones I trust."

The valkyrie looked hurt at this remark. "You do-don't trust me Charles?"

He looked down and thought. Then he gave a crooked smile. Charles handed it over as she took it and inspected it. "Interesting. Tell me, what side are you on? What do you want? To destroy the Order?"

"I want to change it. If it doesn't, it will fall to disorder, hate, and corruption. I seek to avoid that and unify our Order." Charles reached for his amulet. She returned it by pressing it in his hand. She held her hand around his for a few moments and smiled.

"Hmm. You are a good man Charles. You just may be right. I shall be keeping my eye on you, to make sure you are telling the truth." She walked to the edge of the balcony, ready to take off. Before she did, Charles asked for her name.

"Vannessa." she answered.

"Shall I see you tomorrow?" pressed on the hopeful and once more cheery squire.

She shrugged, but failed to hide her grin. After which she took to the air with a swoosh of air.

Charles went to bed with a mind filled with hope.

Next day brought a new spirit for Charles. Gone was his worried face. He was less tense and his face was lightened. He rode his horse to the city after breakfast and met up with Deonus.

There they helped move equipment for some training. It was hard work, but the knight was happy to help. Very happy. Being complimented by a valkyrie happy.

Deonus noticed and asked over the squire's mood. The squire was ambiguous and said something about it being a beautful morning. Deonus raised an eyebrow, but refused to be nosy, for now.

After the mornings activities, Charles went away to his estate. He wandered into his orchards. They were very healthy and vibrant. Nice being sorrounded by such peace. Only the rustling of leaves was heard and this was a welcome sound. Charles frequented this patch to wonder and relax. That gut feeling of no good brewing returned to him though. As his soured expression returned, so did the valkyrie Vannessa.

She seemed happy and felt warm inside as she observed the man who lyed with closed eyes. Worry stained his face. This seemed more of an attempt to force away negative thoughts than actual rest. She frowned, but decided to help him.

Using her wing tip. She tickled his nose. He scrunched it and blew air. She stifled a laugh and did it once more. This time he shook his head and muttered something. Grinning she brushed even harder. He swatted her wing and quickly extended his tucked legs in frustration. He opened his eyes and searched for the offender.

She couln't contain herself and laughed. Quite childish of a valkyrie, but this man seemed to take away her "duty" demeanor. As she laughed the stunned squire gave a malevont grin and plucked a feather from her wing.

"AaaaAAH!"

"Haha. Does that tickle, Vannessa?" taunted the squire. He waved her feather victoriously.

Rubbing her wing, she threw him a scowl. His face dropped to one of dejection. "Sorry."

"No don't be Charles. I woke you up. I know, childish of me." She made him close his hand around her feather. He looked up confused. "Better not get rid of it. Keep it. It is no ordinary feather. Consider it a reminder of me." She sat next to him, plopping her shield by her side.

"You were worrying?"

"Yes. These past days show me the fragility of our lands."

"The consequences of abandoning the cause."

"No. The cause is causing consequences. You haven't deemed me a heretic yet, so you must know more than you let on. The ones in charge have gone too far." He smirked at her.

She wanted to tell him the orders to kill mamono started with the more or less recent Goddess, but refrained from doing so. He was sincerlely devout. He was what the Order needed. She could feel it. Best not to correct him yet. She felt something else too. She felt it as she admired his features, as she heard his voice, observed his mannerisms. She might just need him too.

He caught her eyeing and chuckled. He pulled some flowers from the ground and offered them to her has he said, "So, there is a heart under all that armor."

Blushing, she reluctantly took the flowers and placed them in her hair. Charles looked at her. He probably shouldn't think it, but she was pretty.

"What is your plan? Tell me. If your not working to topple the Order or join those...creatures, what do you stand for.

Charles' heart raced as he explained his goal. How he worked with people that sought to protect themselves from the corruptive energy and possibly use it. A change he admitted, that might come to blows. He told her how the Order's extreme policies were hurting good people. He explained how many young soldiers lived in fear of their own nation, and did not trust the monster girls. He knew the important thing was protecting humanity, but avoiding hateful tactics. Hate corrupted just like demonic energy His current plans, good as they were, did not take into account mamono needs. Just human ones.

Vannessa sat perplexed. "Wow." is all she could say. Charles grinned like and idiot.

She had stumbled on more than what she first thought. Bold moves were being made. This was important to report. She almost felt happy, until she realized this would bring conflict in between humans. She had to admit that extremists ruled this Order. The Chief Goddess had set it up that way long ago. Such measure were to defend humans, but somewhere this plan took a wrong turn. She was about to tell Charles the truth behind all this chaos, when footsteps were heard.

Charles got up and helped Vannessa rise. She ran behind some trees, much to Charles' surpise. She motioned him to be quiet and hid.

Deonus arrived. He was sweating, gasping for air, and looked alarmed. He grabbed Charles by the shoulders as he spoke.

"Charles. Stay quiet and listen! The Holy Order's Smite has sent some 200 more knights and an Inquisitor. They arrived some minutes ago. Charles. Time to go." Deonus motioned him to follow.

The stupified squire remained still. His heart dropped and he felt the ground tilt a little. His pulse raced and his breath was shallow. Vannessa agknowledged the news with mild surprise not comprehending the implications.

"Norvus there?" asked Charles. Deonus said he was, and "taking care of things".

He told Deonus to go ahead. He insisted and theatened to pluck his struggle mustache if he didn't leave. He then walked to where Vannessa was. "Vannessa I enjoyed your company dearly. I hope you give this young lad a chance." he said presenting himself.

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "I gave you your chance when I didn't slay you for heresy. I enjoyed your company aswell. Hope to do it again soon. Now go. Go tend to your duties."

Charles's face was painted with realization. As he left he gave her a sly smile. She waved and smiled back. Shaking his head, he left the valkyrie and left to face the mess that had arrived.

Deonus told him that the Order had sent the Inquisitor some time after the letter sent with Ecleus' seal was sent. Charles knew that somehow, they knew something was up. This was an operation to reinvigorate the theocrats' control here.

"Deonus. Go to the cave and warn our freinds. If you can return, do so. I will need your help. Do not let anyone follow you, ok. We are playing a dangerous game here. They have sent soldiers so intentions are pretty obvious."

Deonus ran towards the cabe to warn the others of incoming trouble. Charles rode to the campsite. Norvus was waiting for him as he rode into the streets. He seemed to bring bad news each time they met.

"Sir. We wouldn't happen to be receiving an Ecleus-like Inquisitor again right?"

"If your talking about his ability to dump more worries into Diaspire, he's exatly like that man." responded the man. "He wants to meet with us. Keep quite."

At the Inquisitors request, the important members of the city and this opration were present. Here was Norvus, Charles, and captain Polk. The general of this mission as well. Lastly, was this Inquisitor, along with him were masters of mystic arts. The Order's help to the Inquisitor.

This one had elaboratly decorated armor. It had tints of blue and silver. He doned two swords on each side. His brown hair was cut close to the scalp. He had a small nose and a defined chin. He seemed strong enough and enthusiastic.

"Welcome. I am glad you are here. I know this is a surprise, but trust me, it is all for the best. I am Leonad. The Holy Order's Smite has sent me to verify and clear up a few things. No reason to be alarmed. I hear the operation is going magnificently. So please, go about doing your jobs in teaching these young men how to slay our enemies, and let me do my job." He sounded a lot less freindly at that last part.

"We will cooperate Inquisitor." said a distant Polk.

The Inquisitor's sorcerers whispered something amongst themselves as Leonad's faint smile dissapeared. Just like that it reapeared. It was way friendlier than before. It was a lie. Forced. The squire cursed internally at the captain who spoke. Such men can distinguish the veracity of words.

"May the Chief Goddess bless all our work." said the mission's general. Of course, this was more a pleasant surprise for him. Leonad agreed and mentioned he would be sticking to the outside of the city for now. Probably wanted to lift the young knights' spirits. After discussing some matters, everyone was free to go.

"Hey so. Would you like to help me teach with some of these men the tricks of the trade? They need to learn how to fight against various weapons." asked lovely female knight.

The squire looked at her and forced himself to act kindly. He smiled and said he'd love to help. "Hold on let me speak with Norvus breifly. I shall catch up."

"Sure thing, Charley." she laughed as she teased the squire.

Charles stopped in his tracks and slumped his shoulders. He threw her a glare that weakened by the minute. Seeing her reaction to his slighy annoyance, he smiled and chuckled.

"Oh. I see. Well, go on, get to work. You should see that your sword is as sharp as your tounge, knight." he retorted. She smirked and left Charles to his quick talk with Norvus.

"If we stay away from the city he might not stick around too much." said the duke. Where are the Seekers? He will ask for them."

"I don't know." replied the squire. At thid the duke gave a face of shock and anger.

What do you mean you don't know! Such important men don't dissapear like that." he shouted.

Charles patted his shoulder and leaned in. "Yes they do. Especially when warned of trouble. Why do you think they haven't been around since the hosting of the training? The least they are seen the better. Even more so now. That Inquisitor can see through lies a mile away. So I do not know of their whereabouts, and neither do you." He finished with a poke on the duke's shoulder.

"If they are smart they will not show up. Charles, I am going to go talk with my army. I suggest you do the same with your mages and men. I fear a purge is coming. Try to keep everyone accounted for, especially yourself."

The rest of the day proved long and full of anxiety. Charles had a lot to wonder about. Odds in battle, loyalties, his new relationship with Vannessa. That was something. Great freind to have. A freind?

As evening arrived, though, the disorder did too.

Captain Polk sweared as he picked up his sword. Well, that was enough practice for today. He had left to an area of the forrest where he could plan in peace. He had given orders to the local army. Hopefuly they wouldn't need to be carried out. Most likely they would. As he meditaded on this, he failed to notice Leonad's attendant sorcerers creep behind him. Just like that a spell was cast and the captain fell unconcious to the ground.

"Take him to be questioned." commanded one.

From there they took him to Leonad. He had some interesting questions for the captain who confirmed Ecleus' report.

_**The squire:**_

Charles laid back on the patterned quilt. It was large and had just two colors: red and blue. Such was the complexity of an object used solely for not laying on grass. Next to him lay Vannessa. Her hair sprawled onto the quilt her as she rested her head on her left arm. She stared up into the sky.

Charles was tranquil. The day saw nothing too bad. The Inquisitor had remained in the training areas. He received many earnest respectful greetings from the theocrat sponsered warriors and even more forced smiles and akward greetings from the young fighters. Inquisitors must usually mean bad news for them too. Yet here they were, training to fight for the Pope's army. Happen what may happen, Charles had Vannessa. He hoped.

He stared at the city in the distance. He was lost in thought with an expression that didn't imply happy thoughts.

"Hey. You all right?" asked Vannessa. She leaned on her elbow as she turned to face the squire.

"Oh yes. All right." He squeezed his right hand, feeling his precoius heirloom.

"No. Your not. Whats wrong? You haven't been in it this afternoon. Now you fidget with your weapon as you're questioned. I have seen soldiers and how they act for a while now Charles. You want to make sure its there and ready, why?" She rubbed his arm with her other hand and observed him with her blue troubled eyes.

"I worry about our people and our Order. Same as you. A knight's troubles. A knight's responsability to the people. Tell me, would you say Diaspire's people are good and deserve protection?

"I've observed them. It seems they are good people. Why?"

"Cuz' those are the people you and I have to protect as long as we are here."

He sat next to her as she also rose into a seated position. She leaned on him as they watched the sunset.

Charles smiled faintly. He hoped that the bandit and Ecleus had gotten what they needed by now. Such achievements would be critical for human's protection, especially if their other goals were not fulfilled. He had to make sure that they would arrive to a still standing city. He hoped that Deonus had also warned the mages, magitek engineers, and talented scientists. Perhaps the Seekers if they were there. He hadn't returned though. He hoped all was well.

_**Estate forrests:**_

Deonus sighed in releif. All day since _the_ arrival he'd been busy warning, helping, and preparing. He had warned the squire's men, warned the workers in the cave, and told the Seekers of the situation. Those two had been given amulets, and were helping the others in production. Now, as the sky darkened, he finally was to return to Charles.

He walked through the woods, leaving the cave behind. After a few minutes he had the strange feeling he was not alone. He felt his zaykore under his garments to find it glowing. He then grasped his bow and kept walking. He always did prefer a bow and arrow over a crossbow.

He hurried as night arrived snuffing out the sunlight. He froze when he heard an oozing and humming sound come from the trees. It got closer and his zaykore lit up more as a strong demonic signature was picked up. He took a step back and pulled an arrow. He set down his small lantern and looked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. What is...?" Deonus shifted his aim from side to side. He zoned in on a general area and watched and listened.

The oozing was closer. Then it stopped, although the hum was more noticable.

"Heehee. Heeeeyyy Deonus." said a familiar voice.

"Ooh! M-M-Mellissa. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your realm while the lilim is gone?" said the archer as he took aim out of habit. He had noticed earlier she seemed to fancy him, but she had left to care for the lilim's land when this one left. He should have know she wouldn't forget about him.

"Ara ara" ("_Damn heart melting chatter."_ thought Deonus). "_You _weren't there. I've got people covering. So now I am here. So are you."

The dark matter "stepped" out of the trees into the small patch. Deonus' jaw dropped when he saw her fully. She was drooling. Her purple hair was messy and covered her right eye. The black mass under her sent vines of energy onto her small breasts as they sqeezed and twisted her hard nipples. It grinded against her dripping pussy, eliciting moans from her. Her eyes were lidded and had a hungry look in them. She wimpered as an energy tendril ran over her body and into her mouth. There she sucked on it as it reached into the back of her throat. Her arms reached for a frozen Deonus. He was some ten feet away so she crooked her finger motioning for him to come. As the tendril came out of her mouth, a strand of saliva stuck to it.

"Come my dear." her sensual tone had some sort of weird echo to it. "Let me show you how much I love you. How much I've missed you."

Deonus felt goosebumps all over him. He felt his heart beat like a stampede. His legs felt weak. There was a predatory aura around her, and he was her prey.

She approached him. He lost his composure and fired his arrow at her. A tentacle of demonic energy intercepted it.

"Ara ara. Husband wants to play rough?" She grinned and several tenticles rose from the ball that was teasing her.

"No! I have to go. I. People are depending on me." Deonus turned around and ran. He had barely started when various of her "limbs" wrapped around his legs and torso. He was pulled back as he felt the tenticles start grpoing his crotch. Pressing his zaykore against him, he opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly, a tendril wrapped around his neck and covered his mouth. His ankles were bound together and his fists were enclosed in the black stuff.

He was brought face to face with a moaning Mellissa. "Look at what you and your spirit energy are doing to me, love. Now I make you mine!" She leaned in and mashed her lips against his. She bit and sucked them as her tounge wildly flailed in his mouth and interwined with his retreating tounge. The dark matter spilled into their mouths. It had a fuzzy chilling feel.

Deonus and Mellissa looked at eachother after they finished kissing. She panted with her tounge hanging out. "As much as I'd love to taste you more, I need you inside me Deonus."

Her tendril slid out of his mouth and her grip loosened around his limbs as she lifted herself off her sphere of energy. She spilled some into Deonus and flattened most of it into an oval "matress" on the floor.

"Mellissa! Oh. Eeeh! What are you doing?" Deonus' zaykore fused to his chest as it hummed loudly and the runes on the outer edge glowed brightly. It worked overtime to defend its wearer, but still some energy got through. That caused Deonus' skin to feel tingly in a good pleasurable way. He had never felt this good and would have flailed around had it not been for the tentacles that now kept his arms and feet attached to the mass of black.

Seeing him squirm and whimper because of the sensations he felt drove Mellissa mad with lust.

"For too long I have waited my dear Deonus. Not anymore. Now I, the mistress of darkness, marry you Deonus."

"But.I.Need.To.Aaghh.Ret-oooh. Tone it down. Please?"

She smiled and kissed him once more as she grinded wet hot pussy against his noticable tent. Under his clothes, his member twitched and throbbed. "I'll try, because your so cute."

With that, she ripped off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest and abdomen. He gasped as she gently clawed his sensitive skin. Her black tentacles also ran across his skin. They left behind a glowing hot sensation. It made him arch his back. Then she went in for the kill.

Using her human hands, she lowered his pants and underwear to reveal a hard throbbing cock. She could smell its musk and it was intoxicating. She rubbed her clit over its head. She moaned as she teased herself. Her tenticals held down Deonus, who would have thrust into her already.

"First time for both of us, I sense it. Let me take care of you." She radiated power and lust. Her vaginal lips werehoto and puffy with arousal. The teasing left her hungrier than ever for his spirit energy. Time to get it.

She rammed herself onto his cock, burying it deep inside her. She screamed as she made him take her. She fell on Deonus and said how much she loved him and his cock. He grit his teeth and tried wriggling free. His mind was struggling to keep up with all these feelings. She would not be denied his seed.

Mellissa started circling and grinding her hips against an overwhelmed Deonus. She played with his balls and massaged them using her black tendrils. Larger vines formed that gripped her hips and forced her ever harder onto him. A loud smack was heard each time she impaled herself on his cock. Deonus vision became fuzzy as the feeling of her tight, hot cunt swallowing his cock was multplied by the energy that kept milking him when she lifted off.

"Mmmm Give it to me babe! Yes I feel those cum filled balls preparing a huge load for me. Oh! Mm. Shoot it deep inside me. Now dear! I am so close!" She rammed into him so hard he was sinking in the demonic energy. Deonus felt a firey sensation in his loins and felt the pressure quickly build as this hungry dark matter milked him as if her life depended on it. Strands of her juices and energy stretched each time she lifted off his rod. She was close and so was he.

"Mellissa. Im gonna...gonna cum!"

"Yes oh yes please do husband"

Hearing her beg for it and call him husband broke the dam. He spurted a load he didn't think he had in him. His cum painted her walls and womb white and he grunted as her tenticals pressed them together. She kissed him feircely and possessively as she felt her pussy convulse and screamed in his mouth as she rode her long overdue orgasm.

His deflating cock slipped out of her. A patch of the dark energy formed on her pussy preventing his precious seed from leaking out. She was now his, and he was hers.

He rested with his eyes closed lying in the pool of, well, dark matter. She wrapped him in the substance as if it was a blanket and cooed as he snuggled against her. She twirled his hair and mustache. She found it very attractive. She was absolutly bursting with happiness as she cradled her husband in her energy.

He opened his eyes after a moment and looked a her. Then realization hit him and he tried to sit up. It was like rising from a pit of thick mud. Mud that made his skin feel so good. She sat next to him on the black carpet.

"So you really like me? Why?" he asked

"Where to start. Besides you being sexy your energy, it was perfect for me. It is hard to explain. Its just a sense we have." She kissed his cheek and rubbed her chin against his forehead. "So, you are now my husband and I am your wife. Mm. I feel your spirit energy powering me up already."

"Husband. Hmmm. Are you sure? Wait!" he exlaimed. He reached for his zaykore. The metal was glowing red with energy. The fog in the crystal spiraling fast as a blue glow was barely visible amongst the black.

"Don't worry. Your "safe". You could feel so much more powerful now just like I do, you know." To demonstrate, her dark matter flared up voilently as the area around was becoming saturated in demonic energy.

"Stop! Wait! Please! Keep it to yourself!" cried Deonus as he grabbed her shoulders.

Seeing her husband become agitated, she stopped and smiled. "Ara ara! Very well my love. You **will** compensate for keeping me pent up like this." She calmed down but gave him a wild smile. Deonus knew this wasn't over. He couldn't figure out if he should feel nervous or excited

She let him go and he put his pants and tattered shirt back on. She, on the other hand, dressed herself in a film of dark matter. "So you wanna come to my place? I'll take care of you."

"No. Listen Mellissa. Diaspire is about to go to shit. I need to go to Charles and reassure him everything's prepared in case of the worst."

"Tell me love, what is happening?" Mellissa held both of his hands and cupped his face with her matter. He explained to her the threats that they faced. She promised she would help. She took his hand and started for her home.

Just then a group of mages and a few others sorrounded them, casting light to see. "Over here! It's that dark matter. This is where the energy was detected." said a woman holding an apparatus.

The leader of this group stared at Mellissa and Deonus. He then tapped his own zaykore and then pointed to Deonus. Deonus gave a thumbs up and showed his operational amulet. Mellisa chuckled at the human's silly phobias.

"She's alright everyone. She won't uh, corrupt. Right?"

After feigning heavy thought, Mellisa responded, "Only because you said so." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Do I even wanna know?" asked the squad's leader.

"No sir. Don't ask please. Just agknowledge."

"Well, if she keeps her "stuff" to herself, there will be no issue. Deonus. We have much to do. Keep your monster wife under control. We will send someone else to the squire." he said with a snicker.

As they started walking, Deonus noticed Mellissa's tendrils form heart shapes. She winked at him as she grabbed him and headed for the demon realm.

As one monster creeped in the forrest another monster walked, under a spell of invisibility, into the town's church. This monster was on the hunt.

Inside, the Priest was still working. He put some books in a shelf and stared at a stained glass moasaic. A knight of the old facing a werewolf of the old times. The mosaiac itself wasn't that old. It was from the days the Order extremists held firm control in this land. By the looks of it, they were trying to reestablish that control. He was interrupted by the opening of the doors. In came Leonad and his companions. They dragged a beaten caltain Polk. The preist remained calm while his heart raced.

"The captain has told me a most interesting tale. One of betrayal and corruption. Maybe you've heard?"

No use in hiding the truth. These men hunted for it yet ignored it. They new lies when told lies. "I know what you speak of."

"Yet you let them go. You didn't call for help or strike them down. Him or his co-conspirerers." As he spoke his voice turned into a growl.

"No. He killed a murderer. Families that weren't corrupting no-"

"**Enough**. We both know how they go about making families. After a while, they end up spewing their evil over our land and into our minds."

"Oh. So you do know they don't eat us?" The preist smiled.

Leonad punched the priest and blood splattered from the impact. The dazed man leaned on a chair as his lip bled. The sorcerers held down an enraged captain.

"So, the carrier of holiness succumbs to those wenches? I should have known this heresy started with you. You have failed the people. You have discouraged the people from ridding the world of those monsters. It is them or us. I choose us. You have chosen them."

"So killing them all is the only solution? Its a waste. Your soldiers are transformed while invading and we lose even more men. In these lands, at this point there is no driving them out. It is pointless bloodshed and you and your zealots fail to defend us. So, I ask again. Killing them is the only way?"

"Not just them." With that Leonad grabbed his sword and decapitaded the priest. He then ordered the other pastors to be killed as they slept. Then he ordered the captain to be held for tomorrows public executions. He kneeled and thanked the Chief Goddess in the same church where a murder was comitted.

Next morning brought a strange atmosphere. First of all, Charles was woken in the middle of the night to be informed the mages and his men were ready. So his sleep wasn't ideal for he lay worrying many minutes after.

Then there was this urgent meeting. All three armies, Norvus', the church's, and the training one, were told to head to the western field outside the city. After a quick uneasy breakfast, Charles headed over.

As he approached the meeting area, Charles' heart dropped along with his other organs. A platform had been built. Small and practical for everyone to see the people on it. On it was Captain Polk, bloody and bruised. Next to him stood Leonad's acolytes, their gold and green capes flowing in the breeze. Leonad also stood there. He seemed pleased but irritaded at the same time.

The platform was the westernmost object, and faced East. The local army of Norvus stood in front of the platform. The Order sponsered army to the left. The young knights to the right. In the distance, behind Norvus' army, stood a group of mages with two Seekers. They had snuck here early in the morning to see if anything happened. Stuff was evidently happening.

Norvus stood in front of his group. Charles stood silently next to him with. The chattering ended when the Inquisitor spoke. His attendants cast a spell so his voice would be heard.

"Good morning! I am so glad you are all here. Today, young soldiers, you witness the smiting of traitors. See here this man before me. He lied to us, the Order. He helped and hid one Inquisitor and two Seekers. These killed a Purger and other Seekers as they were doing the good work of destroying those beasts of the east. Today we avenge the murder of Purger Fermin. Fool! You thought we would swallow your lies of missing Purgers. Then to not see the rest return or report back. Your lying and betrayal ends here, along with your friends in evil."

"Hahahaha." laughed the captain as the groups whispered. "That purger was killing monsters and their families. Ecleus stopped him with the help of our local knights and two Seekers who sought and found evil in their midst. Listen!" he yelled at the soldiers. "I know you know they're lies." Leonad interjected. "His mind has compromised! Don't listen."

"Kill me, a man that has never even touched these creatures. How could I be a puppet. Damn you Leonad! You and your blood thirsty knights are the real monsters! Diaspire stands against such beasts!"

At this the enraged Inquisitor raised his weapon. Just as he was going to swing it, Norvus shouted, "Stop!"

All eyes turned to him. "Inquisitor. Leave! No one has to die. Laeve, you and your men. This land has done more for humanity than you and your hunters of men and monster. So leave us in peace!"

The Inquisitor shook in rage. "Leave? Oh no much work is to be done here. Look another traitor! Is this whole town filled with traitors?"

"No." said Charles.Now everyone watched him. "This town is filled with people that are good and fear the Chief Goddess. They have not joined the eastern inhabitants. You have seen, my fellow soldiers, how no land here is stained. These people just aren't murderous crusaders that destroy lives that live in their own lands. So no, not traitors. Educated Order citizens. Not barbaric zealots corrupted by _hate_, like this man in front of me."

"Yes. Yes! They reveal their true colors. Now you all join those wretched pastors of yours in death! Die like they did! And as for your town, I now know they won't support the Order's wishes. Come men. Come my young soldiers. To kill these traitors. I declare a Purge. To the city. Kill the heretics who don't change." At this a sorcerer pulled out his sword to kill the captain. Charles formed a long chain in his hand, and lassoed the captain with it. He materialized his armor and used the strength to snatch him from their grasp and reel him in.

The Inquisitor lifted his hand and shot a beam of blue into the skies. The army of the Order drew their weapons and turned to Norvus' army. "Now! Come! Purge!"

As the Inquisitor and his army started martching, Charles pleaded to the armies.

"Soldiers of the Order! Look at these men and the city! The people! Please! Have you seen such corruption amongst us. Now is the time to remember. Who do you fight for! Who! Young soldiers! Will you kill those people for these zealots?" cried the squire.

Charles, who was on the verge of sobbing for hearing of the priest's death, yelled, "Fight for the people, defenders of the humanity. Please! Change starts here!"

In truth, the training soldiers were already resentful. A few had lost a freind or family member to the Order's fanaticism. Now they were confused but scared. Forced to destroy a city and potentially kill people who they saw were good. They knew these people. They spoke with them. They were supposed to protect them. They were knights who were to show mercy, help the helpless, and save humanity. Now was a chance to choose. Who would they fight for? By the Chief Goddess, they would do their job. They were the Order, and the world would know it.

Simon knew now was his time to act for change. He didn't know about the eastern monsters, but one was here right now. He ran to stand in front of his peers and said, "No. I Simon, soldier of the Order choose not to purge those I promised to protect."

The army behind Simon looked at Leonad, then at Simon, then at Charles, and finally at the city. They also made their choice.

Simon started unsheathing his sword, when Leonad sent a bolt of electricity through his body. It burnt his flesh and melted his armor. Thus ended the life of the eighteen year old soldier.

It was all a flash from there. As the young soldiers shot a volley of bolts, Leonad's men advanced towards the city. Norvus' men changed formation to stop the advance and the young soldiers joined them.

"No!" Commanded Charles. Now his mages, who had ran to him, helped cast his voice. "You go behind us! Be the last line of defense in between the city and us! Dont question me! Warn the people! Save them if we fail!"

The Orderite army charged diagnally towards the army of Diaspire. The scorcerers started shooting out fire, electricity, and beams of energy. These were met with counter fire by the obscure mages and the accompanying knights of the squire. Even among the orderites, some were fighting against eachother, slowing the charge and angering Leonad.

The younger army hesitantly retreated. They looked back as they ran to the city. In their way stood two Seekers. The soldiers froze. Were they freinds or a foes?

"I am Damien. This is my companion, Mika. To defend the city my lads. We betray those that have long ago turned the Order towards hate and violence. Follow me!" Thus, Damien led his own army to defend the city. It might be needed for the army of Leonad pushed slowly closer.

As the squire slashed and swung his sword, he dematerialized his left gauntlet. He looked at a ring on his finger. It held a bright red oval gem. He punched his armor and broke it. A distress signal. A message asking for help from La'eshk Kel and his group.

At a distance, a devastated valkyrie watched the Order fall to disorder. "This was not..." is all she could mutter.

**Well, that took a while to write. Next chapter will be about the trip into the demon realm. As a stand against hate from the west forms in Diaspire, the others seek a way make a stand against dark advances of the east. **


	5. Into the Demon Realm

_Never had there been so much apathy in the Order lands. Never had there existed such an extreme leadership either. The extremists had suffered a blow in the last crusade, but were slowly rallying. These Middle and Central Orderites were organized, older, and more experienced. The resentful were much more numerous, but were more inexperienced in battle, silent, and had no one to rally them to change, yet. Also, the theocrats promised protection. The middle and central states were composed of meek order followers. The other region, the bordering states and then some however, had broken away from the offensive and zealot habits. Meanwhile, the demon realm was being "invaded" by La'eshk Kel, Ecleus, and a small group men and women. Their mission: create a certain device that would harness demonic energy for human purposes._

This was akward. La'eshk Kel groaned internally, and the lilim outright groaned. Now Ecleus was a nice guy. Cassidy thought he was much more than nice in her lustful lilim mind. The group that accompanied them respected the Inqusitor. He could be stubborn though. Thus, he dressed in his fine inquisitorial clothes into the demon realm. Low profile; eliminated. If that didn't do it, La'eshk Kel's wack aura would, along with the mages' equipment.

Still, Cassidy being the love stricken lilim she is, walked along a stoic Ecleus. Her heart thumped. She turned to face him every couple of seconds. He walked with a proper, grand posture. No fear for walking into these realms. A man on a mission. Nothing would stop him. His face determined. His eyes, well, covered by that visor of his. How was a girl like her supposed to get lost in his eyes with that in the way? Still, as impressive as his attire was, her thoughts drifted to how he would look without them on. To how his mission could be one of pleasure and other things that made a certain area of her body moist.

Leading the group was the bandit; dressed in his cloak, his protective mask, and some plating on his clothes. The mages followed, knights covering their flanks. The lilim and Ecleus were at the rear. Ecleus preffered to not think of the mouth watering beauty that walked next to him. He tried to keep his eyes forward, but with a lilim next to him, a mans eyes gotta do what a mans eyes gotta do. He thanked the Chief Goddess for visor which covered his eyes' indiscretions. He also jumped a little as the lilim's tail would grind against his arm or butt. Lilims gotta lilim. She giggled as she saw his lips flinch and his shoulders tense.

A dozen dullaahans also went with them. One was a captain, and looked familiar to the tense Ecleus.

These brought additional provisions. The humans did aswell. The cloaked leader wanted to cover a lot of ground. The humans brought potions which would help their speed and endurance for the trip. He would meet his strange mother in a town a day or so in, then head to some large city some three days in. He expressed his desire to be in and out of the dark lands quickly.

The captain of the small dullhan group eyed Ecleus and smirked. "Why hello. Look who it is. I see you found him my Lady. Quite the man, isn't he?" the dullahan leader rested her hands on her hips as she spoke. She leaned on a leg, advertising her wide armored hips. The lilim held him tighter as she frowned.

"He is mine." she said sternly. The dullahan smiled and nodded. Then she looked to the group that was catching up. "Ah, yes. l do believe that others aren't taken yet though." They already knew this mission wasn't an urgent matter for mamono. Thus, they were were relaxed and could afford to be more mamono like.

"So. Lady Cassidy, have you sampled the goods?" asked a dullahan. Ecleus' head lifted at that. Cassidy also tensed and stammered some nothing. La'eshk Kel smirked at him as he aadjusted the things he carried on his back. .

"Lisa, why don't you get to work? Hmm?" suggested the lead dullahan. Dejected, she left to inform one of the mages something

"Umm, Cassidy, you can let go of me." said Ecleus in a calm tone.

The dullahan giggled and Casiddy responded, "Why? I do love holding you. Maybe I can carry you all the way?" Cassidy pressed her groin against him as she held him tighter.

"Hey Inquisitor! You gonna get movin or get felt up?" shouted a snickering La'eshk Kel.

"On my way!" Ecleus broke free of Cassidy's grasp and jogged towards the human group. As he approached, La'eshk Kel punched his arm softly. Frowning, he ingested his potion.

The rest did the same, ignoring the mamono around them. The mages were all male. One knight was also a man. The female knight was wife to the teleporter. He was there in case they needed a quick jump back home. It was a straining thing to do, hence he would not teleport them deep into these lands and risk not being able to get out quickly.

"You all have your zaykores? I have some extra in case you fools forgot." The group nodded, the dullahans looked confused. "Then lets go. Keep together! We got dullahans and our lilim freind with us, so we **should** be safe." said La'eshk Kel. The mamono smiled mischievously and the mages shuddered. _Should _is the key word.

"You are all single. I can sense it." said the dullahan. The others chattered something amongst themselves. "Dont worry. We'll take care of you."

"Oh, don't worry about us. We're big boys. Hehe." laughed a mage. After that he received pats on his back. They walked onward, into the demon realm. To gather some things for their goal. Their amulets glowed, their hearts pounded.

They entered the first city of their voyage without much disturbance. La'eshk Kel knew the dullahans would be ok, for now. The lilim was behaving, at the moment.

As they ventured through the sizeable town, Ecleus noticed there was not many couples. Most mamono were single and staring. They saluted Cassidy, who was kind and lovely. She prided in saying she was taking a trip with her affection's target, the blushing Ecleus.

Cassidy internally squealed as she got a reaction from her love. The dullahans waved to other small groups of dullahans. They also pressed closer the mages, who in turn pressed closer to eachother.

"Pick up the pace everyone!" said the bandit. As the dullahans tilted their heads at the group's rush, a lamia approached the rear. Here Ecleus walked next to Cassidy. She scowled at the undeterred lamia.

"Helloooo stranger. Ooh. My you are dressed handsomly aren't you? An Inquisitor. An Order man. Mmmm. So, joining our cause of love?" Her hips swayed temptingly as she scurried next to the silent man.

The group started to slow down. Ecleus signaled to La'eshk Kel to keep going with a sly smile. La'eshk Kel nodded as he gave a goofy smile. He knew the Inquisitor was capable of shrugging off mamono. Plus, he was the lilim's.

Ecleus kept onward, slower than before. Cassidy's eyes glowed red, her wings twitched, and her lips frowned.

"No. I am here to get something, and get out."

Undeterred, the lamia giggled and made to grab his cape. Her hand was swatted away by the lilim's tail. Cassidy snorted as the lamia crossed her arms.

"What? He is nor yours. I can tell. You haven't marked him yet my Lady. I am not afraid to." She winked at the Inquisitor. Some other mamono followed closley.

Cassidy was taken back at that. She fidgeted with her fingers and her wings drooped. "Well, well, I am going to take him on a very important trip first. Yes. Meanwhile, I take care of him. So there you have it." She finished with putting an arm on Ecleus' shoulder.

"Oh come on! Hey baby, stay with me. I will embrace you in coils of love, and never let go." She flinged her hair seductivly. Cassidy had enough, but Ecleus proved to have crossed that line already. He stopped and faced the lamia.

She smiled victoriously, and reached for Ecleus' hand. Ecleus stared at her. His visor hid his eyes so only his nose and mouth were visible. The lamia shifted uncomfortably. The Inquisitor made a light golden aura form around him. The lamia showed a worried face. This was an Inquisitor. He was not like any other soldier. These could be very dangerous. She felt her skin crawl as he extended his palm towards her slowly. An orb of light was forming in it. The lamia, thinking he was going full out Order mode, slithered away.

The sorrounding mamono including some stern gurads looked at Ecleus. The man from the Order. This man represented the Order. He pointed his hand to the air and let out a flash of energy. The mamono flinched back at this and the lilim threw him an irritaded look. The lamia now ran into a building, frightened.

"I am Ecleus. Agent of the Order. Protector of the Cheif Goddess' humans. I have not come to join or harm you, but please, back off." Finishing his speech, he took off, his cape waving, leaving a nervous section of the town and a flustered lilim. She then started to run after him

"Hey. What was that?" asked an angered Cassidy.

"A spell of light."

"Light. So that was just light?"

"Indeed. I needed not use anything else." said the calm man.

"Still you scared her. You made them all nervous."

"You were supposed to take care of those situiatons, of me. Since you did not, I had to discourage it."

"Well well well... Next time let me handle it. Don't be so tense or, well, mean. Please. I know you don't like treating others like that." Cassidy gave Ecleus a long look in his visor. Her eyes were wide, and shiny, and pleading, and so pretty.

Ecleus shook his head. Then he smiled. He sighed and promised to be less intimidating.

"Great. Now be good for me. I will take care of you. Very good care." She leaned in for a kiss. Ecleus stepped onword faster, leaving only air for her. She looked at him with a face filled with annoyance and confusion.

He still did not fall for her. He still didn't trust her. She wondered as to why he was like this. She figured that although he and his generation thought differently now, his upbringing still must not present her kind as good. She would try to crack that wall he had built. She smiled as they caught up to the group. It would be fun, conquering his heart. He played hard to get, she loved that.

"Hey Ecleus. Everything all right?" asked a mage. Ecleus nodded and they continued.

As they traveled, they passed towns and wilderness. The mamono seemed surprised at humans traveling in their land. Well, these humans. There was a strange man in a mask, powerful mages, and an Inquisitor. This was a first. The dullahans bade them keep their distance. Most monster girls listened. A few stuck close by. Many were startled when they saw the Inqusitor. They would trip or bump into tables, others or bushes. Some take a defensive stance. These were reassured that Ecleus was no threat. They would then chuckle nervously and carry on their buisness. Still, the Inquisitor's presence made many look twice.

Inquisitor. The legacy behind that title was stained in blood. The Order's executioner. They brought hate, fear, and suffering to mamono; and now one was here.

Ecleus on the other hand was legitamatly surprised at the kind of monsters there were. He would ask Cassidy what this one was and then that one. She would respond cheerfully, giving him a most satisfactory answer. He gave his thanks, but kept to himself. She would wink and try to caress him, this seemed have no effect. Then, she got an idea.

She bade Ecleus take a place in the middle of the group. She then took a place next to Nora, the knight. She squinted at the smiling lilim. Then she felt for her zaykore. The lilim laughed and told her to calm down.

"You would, however make a beautiful mamono. Imagine the pleasure you could bring to your dear husband. So many possibilities. If you wanted, I could transform you." Cassidy offered her a new life casually.

The knight threw her a scowl. She then felt for her sword's handle. Seeing her reaction, Cassidy frowned and decided to drop that topic, for now. She had more important things to talk about.

"Forget that. I need your help." Cassidy lowered her voice as she spoke. Nora seemed intrigued. This was a first. A lilim asking her for help. Well, to be fair, she was a young lilim.

"How can I help? You are stronger than all us combined. What can I do?"

"Yes that is true. Still, you have knowledge of something I don't. I was supposed to know, but your stones are causing me...problems."

"What knowledge is that?" Nora guessed where this was going, but decided to ride this wave. After all, what else was there to do?

"You have a husband. I don't, yet. I have tried my enchanting on my dear Ecleus. Yet he does not completly submit. I try to get him "worked up", but he refuses to go along. Gaahh. What do I do? What do you humans do? My demonic energy would make this so much easier." She seemed hurt at Ecleus' resistance. Nora herself was surprised at the Inquisitor's dificulty, even without his zaycore, he"d probably put up a fight. However, she understood his reluctance as a human.

"So, you want to make him yours?"

Cassidy nodded.

"Then gain his trust. He may fear you a little." Nora smiled.

Cassidy was perplexed. How could she, a lilim, even scare a man.

"Listen Cassidy, he is a human. An incoruptable one. Also, an Inquisitor. Humans work differently. Inquisitor humans work differently. What do you know of humans' relationships?" asked the knight.

Casiddy wondered about what she had heard and read. "They are troublesome. Take like, for ever to develop. They don't always work." The lilim looked despaired at that last part. Nora laughed and recieved a mean look from the lilim.

The knight apologized and explained that humans don't use energy, but used kind gestures to form interest and trust. They accepted their beloved's flaws and tried to make them a better person. People would get to know eachother and do strange things like hold hands and other stuff. The lilim stared blankly in fascination. Humans did not do things easily. No wonder so many men were single. Such a shame. Still, she understood some things.

"Remember this Cassidy, you are a creature of corruption. He is an agent of purity. You spread it, he stops it. You think its the best, he, well, I think he doesn't share the same opinion. Just like my husband and I, you two have different points of view. Just try to take them into account and value them. It is not easy. Believe me." Nora sighed and looked at her husband. He walked ahead conversing with the bandit. Her sigh gave way to a warm smile. She was happy and in love. "It is worth it though. If your love overlooks even your disagreements, it is a special love. I know that."

Nora extended her arm. She hesitated and almost retracted it, but decided against it. Then she patted the lilim's shoulder.

The dullahans watched her, but kept going. Cassidy smiled and looked at the knight and teleporter. She would love to have that with Ecleus. She would try the knight's way. Ecleus seemed to prefer those methods. If those failed, she would have him through other methods. So she started wondering over this so called "hand holding". It couldn't be that bad, just touching hands and ignoring all the good stuff, right? Cassidy twisted her lips and looked back at Ecleus. He walked on, taking in the fields next to them.

Ecleus was special. He had betrayed the teachings of his teachers. He had taken action against a Purger. Such things were the tales of heroes in the demon realm. What did he prefer, though? What was his point of view? He fought coruption. Yikes. He loved humanity. Hmm. He wanted to fix his Order, but end this war. Good. He didn't hate or want to kill her. Yay! He also wore that stone that made things harder for her. Sigh.

She formed a mass of black in her hands. She stared at the energy. She stared on and on. She knew Ecleus preffered to be human. That was his priority. Cassidy knew what she would do. She would win his trust. One way or another, he would know he was safe around her. If not...

After a break to eat, they renewed their trip. During the meal, La'eshk Kel had told Ecleus to relax. He seemed relaxed and casual in this land. Apparently, La'eshk Kel was familiar with the demon realms. He had an informer-messenger that also frequented this land. La'eshk Kel was his usual vauge self when speaking of him.

Ecleus decided to not look like a crusader sent to kill the Demon Lord. He stretched one last time before renewing his walk once more.

Ecleus did not think the demon realm was ugly. It was different. He had been taught different was evil. He didn't think so. He looked around at the sky, the plants, even the water. These were all different. Not a land for humans though.

As the Inquisitor observed this world, Cassidy approached to walk next to him. She had been thinking to herself. It was time to act.

She grabbed Ecleus' hand. He tensed and then realized what it was. It was the most akward handhold in history. Thats what it was. Out of the blue, it felt like when his mom would grab his hand when he wad headed too far from her. She didn't feel anything different except the unexpected softness of his skin.

Ecleus kept in silence. He looked to the dullahans who walked around them.

Two saw what was happening and had faces of shock and confusion. They leaned away from the lilim and Inquisitor, who were up to something funny.

Cassidy thought this was strange, but Ecleus didn't retreat like those dullahans. Cassidy felt stupid. She was burning up in her armor and for once not because of arousal. Whats worse, her hand was getting a bit sweaty. How could humans do this? Well she put on a dumb smile and giggled awkwardly.

Ecleus smiled. He laughed. Her heart sank and and and rose at the same time. He laughed and tilted back. As he did he lost his balance. He tightened his grip on her hand as she did the same to help him stay on his feet.

"Oh are you all right?" asked the half laughing half cringing lilim.

"Oh don't worry. I am perftecl-... Hahahahaa! Oh. Oh boy. I am sorry." Ecleus stifled his laughter as he looked in her eyes. She was the tense one now. Wings tightened into a fold, tail coiled up, and biting her lower lip.

"I. Oh. Very well."

Cassidy felt something. A legitamate smile. Not an awkward one, a warm heart filling one. She also felt his firm grasp. His heartbeat through his hand, unique and fast. Not slowing, no. It seemed to beat faster and harder the more he looked at her and the more she eyed him. His hand warmed as she smiled back. Lilim's smiles are special indeed. Cassidy and Ecleus kept their hands held. She wanted more, but that would have to wait.

They had advanced at a very nice pace. Most certainly they would reach the chosen point to meet La'eshk Kel's mom quickly. He seemed to tense up and lose his composure when questioned of his mother or mentioning that family member. Strange man.

They set up camp in the plantations of fruit that sorrounded the wide road they traveled. The humans had set up in a tight group. The dullahans camped around them. The lilim slept amongst her fellow "sisters".

As Cassidy set up her area while the moon rose, a dullahan approached her.

"Some awful fancy moves back their Lady Cassidy. What was that about?" She nudged her ruler softly and chuckled.

"Hey. It was a hand hold. You know, sign of affection for humans?" Cassidy recalled the feeling of his hand. It was... a lovely moment actually.

"Really? Hmmm. Didn't look like much."

"Well, it isn't much, but I felt his skin, his heartbeat, his gentle but firm hold, his body heat rise as he admired me. I would have never thought something like that could tell you so much." The lilim's red eyes shone as she explained to the dreamy eyed dullahan.

Before sleeping Cassidy walked to a sitting Ecleus. He drank some water and ate some bread. He looked up at Cassidy and warmed his expression.

"Hey. Gonna sleep?"

"Mmhmm. Wanted to say goodnight. So, goodnight...my love. Heh." She bent over so her face would be in front of his and presented her cheek to him. Ecleus thought he knew what she wanted, but being Ecleus he was slower when it came to this.

"No kiss for a good night's sleep?" asked the sweet lilim. She said it in a pleading and pouty way

"_Oh. Give the woman a kiss Ecleus. She's cute and sexy and is all over you!!!" _thought the Inquisitor. So he gave her a kiss. He took his time and pecked her left cheek.

Cassidy faced him, her white teeth flashing a smile brighter than any before. Her eyes flared. She giggled and gave Ecleus a quick kiss on his lips. He was surprised, but not disturbed. Not at all.

Ecleus should just give in to her advances, but Inquisitors on missions do not give into lust. Not even if its for a cute daughter of the Demon Lord, ruler of a section of the demon realm, queen of darkness, or a sexy as fuck monster girl. Not his training to do that.

So as the others rested, Ecleus noticed La'eshk Kel leaning on a tree. He had his eyes closed in thought. He sighed heavily and touched the sword he carried but never unsheathed. Ecleus' friend needed one now.

Side mission aquired.

Ecleus rose silently, still a dullahan got to her feet quickly but quietly.

"What are you doing? Whats wrong?"

"I'm fine. Listen I am gonna talk with him. Keep an eye out please."

Ecleus pointed and walked towards La'eshk Kel. The dullahan looked astounded she hadn't noticed he had been standing so far from the group. Sighing, she sat on the foor with her legs crossed.

Ecleus leaned on a tree in front of the bandit. La'eshk Kel opened his eyes and gave him a smile.

"So, to sleep in between mamono or stand alone and try your luck away from them?" The bandit slapped his hands together. He appeared to be at ease. Almost got away with it. Ecleus wasn't fooled. He new worry in a young man when he saw it. The academy had shown him his share of peers trying to look calm.

"So. You seemed pretty calm for being in a demon realm." observed the Inquisitor.

"You seemed pretty calm for for a man kissing a lilim." The bandit also made an observation.

Ecleus crossed his arms and cracked his neck. "Well, you know. You know?"

"Well if I didn't, I know now. Lilim's gotta lilim. I know. I know monsters Ecleus." La'eshk Kel tapped his head as he spoke.

"Yes. I suppose one would know monsters if one's mother is a succubus. How was that?"

"And the Inquisitor's gotta inquire." La'eshk Kel swung his arms up then down.

"It was cool. You know. She is a strong sucubus, actually. She is patient and loving. How could she not be loving, hehe. Most of all, she taught me how to do this."

La'eshk Kel made some movements with his fingers, and a dark purple symbol appeared in front of him. Ecleus stepped back as his friend played around with demonic energy. The symbol was a circle with an upside down tear drop in it. He grabbed the ridge of the circle with his left hand and, like a steering wheel, spun it to the right. As he did, the symbol lit up and demonic energy was siphoned onto his right hand, which was placed on the drop like object. Here it morphed into a ball. Then the circle shrunk in his left hand, and he removed his right one from it as it did.

"Ecleus, can you cut my arm slightly? Very slightly. Bareley a scratch. Please."

Ecleus hesitated but ever so slightly cut his left arm. A slight cut, almost a scratch. The smallest abrasion.

"Good. Now watch. This shouldn't knock me out."

"What?!" said a dumbfounded yet curious Ecleus.

Without waiting, La'eshk Kel said something Ecleus did not understand, and put his right hand to the cut. The energy seeped in partially. It started to seal the injury and remove vestiges of damage. As this happened, his other hand rotaded the small disk and this gathered demonic energy at a slow pace from the treated area as it was healed.

"Haha. I did it!" As he celebrated a correctly preformed healing spell. His eyes shone a holy gold and at the same time, steamed a smoky black and purple. La'eshk Kel collapsed and Ecleus rushed to help him soften his descent.

"Hey! Hey! You all right? Whats wrong?"

La'eshk Kel's left hand trembled as the circle vanished.The demonic energy in his other hand swirled. He extended his hand to the trees and straightened his fingertips. Out streamed a jet of energy. This stream burnt and was concussive. He sighed as he let out the destructive spell.

Ecleus gasped. He looked at his strange friend as he smiled and got up.

"You already know La'eshk Kel. I have questions, you the answers."

"We make a great team eh? Well that was a spell of healing using the demonic energy. The other one was was a syphon to make sure it wouldn't accumulate in me more. The last one was something _**I**_ came up with. Haha. Neat right?

"Why does it make you weak?"

"Have you not noticed? I am a human. With a holy blessing too. Those two things don't help or facilitate the usage of demonic energy. Those guys though, they are gonna build stuff that'll facilitate it and protect them, us too." He pointed at the sleeping mages.

La'eshk Kel seemed better now. He sat against a tree and Ecleus sat next to him.

"Do you know more tricks?" Ecleus rubbed his hands together. As a prodigy in spell casting, this was a subject that caught his attention.

"No. I never got the chance to learn much more. The mages did, but they have no holy blessing in them like me. That makes things easier."

"Why did you not learn more?"

La'eshk Kel refused to speak of it at first, but trusted the Inquistor as a friend who would hear him out.

"My mother did something that angered me. She is a sucubus, and a sucubus is gonna sucubus." His breathing strained as he clenched his teeth. He kept his frustrations and saddness in.

"So I liked this girl. We hit off nicely. She was some adventurer type that was an Order knight. Not too fanatical. Not too freindly towards mamono either. I suppose like most soldiers these days. She thought what I did was neat. Thought I was all right. So, as you noticed, I am a human. She _was _a human. We seemed to get along well enough, but I guess I was more decided with what I felt. She was, less. My mother wanted to help." Now La'eshk Kel shook his head violently.

"What happened La'eshk Kel?" Ecleus was now worried and patting his back.

"Tell me. What do you think my sucubus mother did when she said she would help me? Help me with a woman I felt deeply for but who didn't have the guts to admit it!"

Ecleus sat and thought. Give him advice? Well the advice she gave must not have been horrible enough to rile up feelings like this. What would a succubus do? This he asked.

"Well, Phoebe the knight, was now Phoebe the succubus."

"Oh. She did that. I see. That is something. Well. Did she mind?." Now Ecleus shifted uncomfortably and wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt.

"Ha. If she did, her mind don't know now. It knew when she was human. **I** minded. I mind. That is not what I wanted. She is pretty, but not the old Phoebe. The human Phoebe I met. Well I left. Left the mages, my mom, and her, Phoebe." The bandit slapped his hands on his side.

Ecleus was not to sure what too say to that. He understood La'eshk Kel. He knew that would've been very annoying to say the least if it happened to him. But, he suspected his freind did more than leave.

"I was mad. Furious. I was younger. Haha. Younger. Not much older now. Uhhh. Yes. I left and did what she used to do before meeting me. Fight. Fight monsters. I left to the Order. Well, a group of Orderites. Found a mission to clear an area of mamono. One of the last missions. Was given a weapon. It turned into something special. It was meant to be mine, a hero's sword."

Ecleus tensed as he figured what came next. His buddy had joined the Order. By the looks of it, not a fringic state. Rather, a mission from the Holy Order's Smite. The ruthless Order army. Still he asked.

"What did you do?"

"Kill."

"Who?"

"Th- Them."

"How many?"

"Not too many. I played the defensive game. My squad did kill a lot. They did horrific things. Families were killed. I defended ruthlessly. They seeked them out. I felt like a monster. Later, to ad to my worries, I witnessed the city of Vaydis get overrun. Men taken, women transformed. My squad lost. I was confused. What to do? Return. Return I did. During that time I decided on somethings. Killing them is not essential. Humanity is weaker than them. We are losers in this war. We will lose. The war must stop. Humans must learn and adapt. The leaders of the Order hate such things. So, for humans to survive, this Order changes, or we meat grind ourselves into extinction."

"Here I am with these mages once more. My mother and Phoebe had left to the demon realm. I stuck behind with the mages and their studies. Met some people, organized this and that. We needed money. So, the bandit was born. Griffons and dragons have lots of that coin. Other places have treasure. You get the idea eh. So here we are today. You, a crew and me, the bandit. A couple of losers in the land of winners."

Ecleus sat quiet. He looked at the saddened bandit. He felt for him. He had seen the worst that both worlds offered. In an ironic twist of fate, he was infused with the best that both worlds offered, the holy blessing and some innate compatibilty with demonic energy.

"I am sorry for what happened, for what you saw and lived. Here, umm. Lets make things right. Come. Tomorrow we start. You say you haven't spoken with your mother in a while. Tomorrow you start again. We start a new world."

Ecleus got up and helped up La'eshk Kel. The bandit sighed, scratched his head, and beat his chest. He smiled and clasped his hands. He made sure he still had his sword and then, hugged Ecleus.

"Ecleus. Thanks. You, you're like a brother, man. We will fix our world or die trying."

Ecleus was caught off gaurd. Slowly he hugged his buddy back and patted his back.

"Come now La'eshk Kel. You are a young man with a plan. I will help you. We need all the help we can get. Also all the rest. So to sleep. Our first day here passes, but we still have much to do."

Ecleus and La'eshk Kel shook hands firmly and returned to the camp. The dullahan had fallen asleep. Now it was these men's turn to fall asleep.

Sleep they did.

Malorva did not. She kept going. She was to meet someone important. Her heart skipped. Her son. Her son was to see her. How she missed him. How she wanted to say sorry and hold him. Now things could be better. She also had such good news for him and his plan too.

She hoped it would counter the bad news. Phoebe would also be catching up later. She had changed much. Very much.

_**Next day:**_

First day in a demon realm and things were pretty calm. Traveling with a serious squad of dullahans and a protective lilim does that.

Cassidy had woken up to make her dear a meal for the morning. The others also woke. They proceded to eat and ready for the journey once more.

Along the way Cassidy started asking Ecleus all sorts of questions. Ecleus, who didn't expect her to be interested in those subjects, was happy to provide answers for once.

He told her of his home town. His parents weren't especially talented. His mom and dad were decent folk. They loved him and he was sure they were very worried about him. He'd left them when the Order found he had potential as a magical practitioner. So started his training away from home. He was good. His class was a little lack luster. That combination made him rise and next thing he knew, Inquisitor Ecleus was ready for his mission.

She heard his tale with sincere interest. He seemed to gloom at the mention of his first mission. So she changed the subject back to his parents. He seemed even more downcast. Woops.

"Umm I have not spoken with them in weeks. I spoke with them some time before I was sent to Diaspire. I don't feel returning now would be a good idea. I hope it won't have to be like that soon."

Ecleus' stoic face returned once more. A habit.

"Hey. We will figure something out. I don't know what, but I will help you Ecleus. I promise. Now why don't you show me this talent of yours." The lilim seemed caring now. She had made a promise. A strong being like her promising to help him made him feel better.

So Ecleus demonstrated this spell of shielding and another one that gave telekenesis. His demonstrations were simple, yet practical. He did not wish to expend his energy in case he would need it. Then he made an interesting request.

"Hey Cassidy. Would you mind teaching me a thing or two in the forbidden arts?" Ecleus had removed his visor and looked at the lilim in the eyes. He looked as if he wanted something, yet couldn't bring himself to say what it was he wanted.

Cassidy paused, then smiled. She would do anything for him.

"Oh! You wish to use magic in then demonic energy spectrum?" Cassidy looked intrigued. These humans looked interested in using this energy. Last she heard, the humans attempts at doing so in the past were clumsy and crude, and forbidden.

Ecleus nodded and clasped uis hands together. "If you don't mind."

"Oh of course not. Being a lilim's mate means you must eventually learn those things. It would be my _pleasure_ to show you how. Of course, being a human will make it harder, but I will teach you. I promise." With that, Cassidy extended her white wing and wrapped it around Ecleus as her wing claw gently rubbed his back.

Ecleus thought that was nice. Quite nice. He also decided he liked this lilim.

Now the land changed. There were more hills and shrubs. Also, the area was filled with normal vegetation. Ecleus was confused as he noticed the change. The sky was blue and all seemed normal. It looked like a human realm.

He grabbed his zaykore from under his shirt and looked at it. It glowed with the presence of demonic energy. As Ecleus observed this, La'eshk Kel approached him.

"Don't be fooled. The only thing green about this area is the color of the leaves. Stick with your zaykore."

"Interesting. This land had me fooled. Sneaky tactic." Ecleus hid his amulet as the dullahans noticed it and raised an eyebrow. Suspicions had already risen as they noticed the humans behaved quite normally after prolonged time in these lands.

The lead dullahan too, seemed perplexed. Still, Cassidy signaled them to ignore it. They would, for now. Certainly something interesting to report. Certain people would love to check this out. Plus, the boy La'eshk Kel had a funny feeling to him.

They kept walking and arrived at a city. Here many mamono and their husbands walked together. They were a lot more touchy than the more western mamono and incubi. Much more touchy and forward with their love.

Some succubi guards saw the group walk towards the entrance. The dullahans stepped aside and let Cassidy through. Seeing the lilim, the friendly succubi saluted her and greeted her.

Then, the succubi turned to the mages, the bandit, and the Inquisitor.

The mages waved quickly. La'eshk Kel's eyes flashed black and gold as he flapped his cloak. The Inquisitor put down his visor over his eyes and spun his staff in a ceremonial greeting.

"Inquisitor!" yelled a pink and white haired succubus. The townsfolk nearby stopped in their tracks and turned their heads. Some mamono and incubi looked at the group funny. Non corrupted humans that were from Order controlled lands strolling into their city.

Ecleus was unfazed and smiled at the attention. He walked with a swagger that made his elegant cape sway and flap. His iron clad boots clanked as he took heavy long steps. His visor caught a glint of the sun in its corner, making it flash. He was an Inquisitor, and despite the history, proud of it.

He walked forth. His buddy followed behind him, removing the hood of his cloak, yet keeping his mask. The obscure mages followed, carrying the equipment they'd be using. Two knights with the Order's and Diaspire's symbol also walked in.

"They are my freinds. They're with me. Don't worry." reassured Cassidy. She smiled to her "sisters" and told the people to go along with their activities.

Cassidy rose and walked to Ecleus and grabbed his hand once more. He smiled and walked on. The rest followed.

They left the city behind and cut through some woods as to travel in a straight line. La'eshk Kel noticed a ring he had flash purple. He concentrated and looked ahead in the trees. The rest squinted their eyes and tried to see what he was looking for?

"Fucking incubus." said the smiling bandit.

Ahead, some rustling was heard and movement in the trees. Their apppeared a tall, shaggy haired incubus. He smiled and walked to the bandit.

"You damn bandit. It looks like we both have been moving fast."

"Indeed, you are here earlier and closer than what I expected."

The incubus nodded. The bandit grabbed a sack filled with gems and tossed it to him. " Which way?"

At this the messenger pointed at an area of the woods.

"Well then, get going. Stay close to the northern fabrics. Till next time. Thank you."

The incubus chuckled and left to his own things. The group had their eyebrows raised, but La'eshk Kel said nothing and closed his eyes. After some moments, he looked at Ecleus. He seemed worried and hesitant.

"La'eshk Kel. Now or never."

"Indeed. Follow me."

After navigating the area some, the bandit's group approached a path that led into the woods. He walked into them and the rest followed reluctantly.

Eventually, they came across an opening. Here was an old shrine and a small pond.

Their stood a tall powerful succubus. She had that mature look to her face. He hair was purple and long. Her arms and legs strong, but sensual. Her armor was shiny but beaten. It also looked very sexy on her. It accentuated her bust and hips. She did not ooze sensuality, however. She looked worried and nervous as well. Her eyes were glossed and wet. She tapped her fingers together and watched the group intently. She was accompanied by a baphomet, a younger succubus, and a man in a dark red cloak.

She looked th the lilim and Inquisitor and smiled nervously. Her son's messenger had told her everything she needed to know. His mission was no mystery. His feelings were. Then she saw him.

He stepped forward and stuck his tounge in his cheek. He waved awkwardly and slouched.

"La'eshk Kel! Oh! Come here!" She flew over to him and hugged him. Her arms were strong but caring. Her wings wrapped around him and her tail slithered up to lift his cheek which she rubbed.

After some seconds, she loosened her embrace and gave him some space. She stroked his hair and squeezed his shoulder. "I am sorry. Forgive me, please. Please, my son. My boy"

Ecleus felt Cassidy lean on his shoulder. She smiled at the reunion. Ecleus stood in silence. He was used to doing that. He did feel awful homesick all the sudden. The mages and knights seemed happy and composed. This was probably a situation they were expecting. The dullahans on the other hand, were struggling to stand while their hearts melted.

"Forgive me." pleaded the high ranking succubus. She let go of La'eshk Kel and let him step back.

He was more composed but still undecided. He had his own things to regret, to be angry about, to resent. However, he was a man on a mission. One very vital mission, right in front of him. So he sighed, sucked in some air, and nodded.

"Very well. It is all right. All is well, mom." She hushed him and kept saying she was sorry.

He smiled. This was not so bad. He had missed her. Now he hugged her back. He had forgotten how much he did appreciate his mother. The mistake she made could be overlooked. Hopefully that would be the end if that.

As he looked behind her, he noticed amongst the things that her group carried was a medium sized rectangular box. La'eshk Kel's eyes widened. He gasped and pointed at the container. His mother smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You brought it. Father's things. I never got the chance to try them. I went on my stupid campa-"

"Shh! No more of that. Here. Open it and wear the heirlooms your father once wore. They are yours now. Go on. They were meant for you." she insisted.

La'eshk Kel stepped over the box. It was unassuming, a trick of course. The contents had a great history to them. A proud one his mother told him of when he was a child.

Now he unlatched it and swung the top half open. He exclaimed softly as he ran his fingers over the first object inside.

A beautiful chestpiece. Shiny and strong. Not an ordinary piece. It was strong and of the best quiality. On the front of the armor was the crest of Lescatie, the long fallen city where this armor was made. The symbol was clearly visible and vibrant. Inside were shoulder pads, armored gloves, wrist and arm plating, and shin guards. All these had bright gold and blue vine-like decorations on them.

Under all this was a cloak. It was not a modest one. It had a green fringe. Silver and golden threads were woven into the soft brown fabric, creating a shimmering effect.

La'eshk Kel laughed and scratched his head. "I can't beleive it. You brought them. After all that has happened. Afte-, well that is in the past. I never thought I'd be able to wear such masterpiece." The bandit could only gaze in wonder at the meaningful and impressive assortment in front of him.

Ecleus himself was shocked. An old Lescatian chesplate. And the accompanying peices of a hero's light amor. His heart thumped and his smile widened. A slight bit of ennvy for his freind. A hero.

"What are you waiting for son? Put it on. Haha. Done your armor, descendant of Lescatians. The human spirit always burned brightly within you. That and something special. I can feel it. Put it on." Malorva encouraged her beloved boy. His time was now. The time for his nation was now. The newest hero for a new world.

La'eshk Kel fumbled with taking off his cloak. He put on the gloves and plating. With a beaming grin he put on his beautiful chestpiece. He felt radiant in it. He stood up proudly in his dazzling cloak, proudly displaying his heritage and the crest which was on his chest. He kept his mask and sword on him.

He smiled as his tounge hung out, eliciting a chuckle from his mother who flapped her wings in approval.

"How about it Ecleus? How about that?. He walked in front of his group of mages. These formed a semi-circle around him as Ecleus and the mamono watched.

"Armor from a conquered city. Not a conquered people no, no. Never. See, now I wear the armor years after. My heart beats under it alive and more determined than ever to rise to this world's challenges and trials! Throughout conquest, failures, darkness, defeat, zealots or purges, rejection or disorder, this survives just as we humans do. The city lost, not our kind! Come what may come, we shall overcome it. Now to save our kind, our Order, our world! To ensure our people's safety and security. To stop the cogs in this decades long war. We shall return and make things better. Are you with me?" Smiling, the bandit-hero beat his left fist on the crest of Lescatie as his right hand reached to his human group.

The mages and knights made an x with their arms on their chest, then kissed their right fists, and raised them to the air.

Malorva looked ecstatic as her son unsheathed his sword. It had a golden aura round the blade and the jewel encrusted hilt reflected light in a spectacle of gold, ruby red, and saphire blue.

La'eshk Kel was laughing now. He was excited. He knew he would succeed in his mission here. To ensure humanity had a way to stop its defeat. His species would not rest on a gamble or possibility. He was ready to rerlturn home triumphant and ready to rally the Order to a change. To save the Disorder that had been unintentionally created.

As his group celebrated around him, the cloaked man stepped forward and removed his hood. An older man, a very pleasant kind face. It showed excitement and hope.

"Yes! Rise hero! To save both worlds, bearer of light and dark."

Ecleus saw him and was astonished. He lost his grip on his staff and wavered as he took off his visor. His personal hero and role model to thousands of men in the Order. St Lawrence. Alive and still human.

The odds looked great for the last crusade into this land.


	6. Light and Dark

"You're... all right!" said the flabbergasted Inquisitor. He had his visor off and a hand resting on his head as he tried to wrap his head around the facts.

This man was a big thing in the empire. The Order's finest generals had come to respect this man and his ideas. Now here he was. A fine examplary Orderite

"Well of course he's all right. What do you think would happen to him here, get eaten?" said a mage who approached the smiling and serene man.

"Haha. Jab at the old fables. I am very well. And you, Inquisitor, I perceive you aren't here to slay."

"No no. I have come to help." Ecleus summoned his staff and stepped in front of the saint. Here he grabbed the staff in his left arm, leaning on it slightly as he kneeled.

At this Lawrence waved his hand dismissivly and helped Ecleus up.

"No need for rituals. I am not that important here."

"That is not true love!" said a succubus that had been standing next to him when he stood silently. She ran to his side and grabbed his arm with both hands. Lawrence looked at her lovingly and she drew him into a kiss. A loving couple.

The mages looked at eachother, stunned. Ecleus now looked at the succubus and at Lawrence. He connected the dots and half smiled, half winced at the realization.

He felt a wing wrap around him as Cassidy now stood next to him, looking unsurprised but content. La'eshk Kel had now lowered his sword to the ground, but looked lost in thought. His mother and the baphomet looked at him questioningly. He ignored them and seemed to zone out.

Meanwhile, the now curious humans questioned Lawrence. What had happened? What was he doing here? The fact he was married to a succubus and still human left them squinting, but not at all irritaded.

"Well, as for what happened, the crusade I was sent with failed as I thought it would. I was never a warrior so wasn't a threat in this land. I striked this beauty's fancy and, well, things accelerated." The blushing saint rubbed his wife's shoulder as she stood proudly.

Cassidy knew of this high ranking succubus' story. It was interesting for mamono to say the least. She gazed at her dear Ecleus and longed to have something similiar.

Ecleus was in fan boy mode though. He started the typical interrogation, starting with Lawrence's wife.

"Well first things first. I am Allondra. I am a colonol in our army. I spotted this man some years ago dragging some fanatical freind of his. He had gotten hurt for his foolhardiness and Lawrence was tending to him like the saint he is." At this she kissed him again and she giggled. La'eshk Kel's crew was all ears.

"So I sort of helped him and his companion. He was, cautious, but well mannered. I loved him. I love him. I just so happened to like the way he was. Plus, it made him happy to be his present form. He cherished that and since I love him, I kept him as he was. I do find it more fun than anticipated heehee." Allondra's tail swayed and coiled around as she explained. Lawrence now hugged her with one arm and kissed her cheek.

"I see something similiar has happened to you my Lady." said Allondra looking at Cassidy and Ecleus. Cassidy shrugged and ruffled his hair. Ecleus looked at her and rather than be taken back, he also shrugged. The effect of the less apathetic Inquistors' demeanor did a number on the giddy lilim's heart.

"How though? Why? That is not what your kind usually does?" asked Mathew the teleporter.

"Well, here's the thing young lad, we don't know everything about them." Lawrence said.

"Also, we seem to not know everything about your kind." offered the succubus.

A mage harumphed at that, earning the squints of the exotic women. The baphomet now appeared in front of the offender, catching him off guard.

"Gaaah!" He fell back in shock. His companions stopped his fall as they hooked their arms under his.

"We are so full of surprises. You never put down your weapons and take a closer look though. If you'd stop being so silly, we could show you some really really nice things. I could show _you_ a thing or two hun." The baphomet winked at the mage. He rolled his eyes and she frowned. Her ears flickered and she tapped her foot.

"You see. Always so mean or violent. Have they been this tense all this time?" she asked the dullahans. These nodded and threw their hands up in resignation

"No need to be like that. This land can show you a very good time." said a giggling Allondra.

This made the baphomet smile lustfully. The lilim's tounge hung out as her hands crept onto the now squirming Inquisitor. This idea had a visibly unammusing effect on the mages and knight. They grouped together and started casting a the begginings of defensive spells.

Lawrenve and Allondra were about interrupt the standoff, when La'eshk Kel finally spoke.

"What have you been doing all this time?" His voice was devoid of his typical freindliness. It was off putting for everyone. Especially Lawrence.

The bandit stretched his arms out in question and took a deep breath.

"What do you think he's been doing?" scoffed the knight.

Ecleus slowly turned to face the man he respected. His eyes squinted and he failed to supress his smirk. Lawrence's face turned a shade redder as his wife giggled and nuzzled her head against cheek.

"Well. You see. Listen lad I- I- I-. Well you know. You are not in ignorance of these creatures habits." Stammered the saint. The bandit sheathed his sword and waved his hand so the older man would come. He also beckoned his crew and friend Ecleus. His mother tappedhisi shoulder and showed a concerned face. He shook his head and told her not to worry.

The mamono looked on with curious faces and raised eyebrows.

What were they up to? What was the bandit uo to? He seemed to be plotting all this time.

"This is unexpected Lawrence." said La'eshk Kel.

"But not unwelcomed. It is good to see you healthy and... well... being you." added the Inquisitor.

"Yes beleive me, I myself was even more confused at first. But tell me, how are things back home?" The man's voice was a whisper. His lips straight and eyes scanning everyone for answers.

"Not better, but better. The people and soldiers are doing what they have been doing for decades, following orders. Orders given by an increasingly erratic and desperate leadership. Orders that I doubt come from providence. A vast chunk of eastern Order territories has shaken off the influence of these leaders, but at the same time have been overrun by mamono. The other areas still listen to these men fearing further infiltration and the pet army these command." La'eshk Kel gave the man these and more details of the disorder in the west.

He seemed troubled at this. What troubled him also was that such news had started to creep into the demon realms. One wrong move by either side, and hope for peace, however relative, would vanish.

"So you need me to help you? Your mother says you're up to something. A sort of movement in the west."

"Yes. If that fails though, as a hero I must ensure humanuty's survival. I am here to do that; keep promises that will give me a powerful _allies. _So we march on to the markets of Shatel and do some tinkering with demon realm goodies, and we get out of here." La'eshk Kel faced Mathew as he said this last part. The man lifted a finger and shook it acknowledging his job.

"Your sudden appearance changes some things. That will be discussed later though. St. Lawrence, good to see you." La'eshk Kel patted the man's shoulder. The human group proceeded to pass in front of him one by one, saluting their Order as they did.

Ecleus was pumped up about this revelation. He struck his staff on the ground and chuckled as he walked.

Cassidy noticed his lifted spirit. He was very happy. Perhaps he admired Lawrence more than she imagined. Maybe his presence was good news to his mission. Whatever ut was it made her feel fuzzy inside seeing him like this.

"Listen up everyone! We continue with our mission. Get some things we need and get out of here before..." La'eshk Kel looked at the dullahans and baphomet. These had their eyes on the hero's freinds.

"Before what?" said the baphomet. She rested her hands on her hips and gave them a shake. She winked at the knight.

"Zaireal, I brought you to help me. Please, this is important to me. Its for my son." pleaded the older succubus.

The baphomet pouted. She tipped her scythe towards the male knight and nodded before resuming her smile. "Of course. I shall help. Maybe I will help myself while I am at it." To the succubus' dissapointment, the baphomet resumed her eye fucking.

"You know what, whatever. I don't know why I try. Guys, remember the people that are counting on us. We have even more help now. Lets go!" The bandit started his trek oncemore and the mamono-human group followed.

As the trudged along two things became apparent. One, they were entering a dark demon realm. Two, this changed the already roudy mamono's dispostion into an even more lustful one. Woohoo.

La'eshk Kel now convered with the sought after Lawrence. He explained the monsters side of things. The well informed hero knew many of these facts already, still he was reminded of why mamono were not dangerous, and why they were.

The baphomet was a valueble asset. She was a master at magic. She was strong, physically and magically. She taunted Mathew gloating of her range and accuracy of teleporting. Nora came to husbands aid, clasping his hand and cutting of the mamono.

Tha baphomet seemed annoyed, but looked at Nora and an idea popped in her head.

"Say. Whats your name?"

"Nora." responded the cautious human girl.

"You seem you love your husband dearly. Tell me, he deserves the best right?" The baphomet rolled her hands in circular motions beckoning an answer from the hesitant woman.

"Y-yes. Of course. I wo-"

"Excellent. Did you know that the best way to make him hap-"

"Let me stop you right there." interjected Mathew. He was not ignorant of the baphomet's own mission of conversion. Nora had protection against this but still, the less obvious the zaykore was in the middle of the demon realm, the better.

"If you must know, my wife is fine the way she is. More than that. I would not change her for the world." The teleporter wrapped his arm around his wife's hips and hugged her like that. They both shared a kiss and scowled at the frowning baphomet.

"Eesh. So posh. Well if you say so. Your loss. Your Order is no fun. Right girls?"

The mamono nodded their heads in unision. St. Lawrence sighed, earning him a nudge from his succubus wife.

La'eshk Kel shook his finger at the reproached man and smiled tauntingly. Lawrence lifted his eyebrows and told the hero to keep walking.

Walk he did. All of them. For a good while. They passed through small towns consisting of simple wood or stone homes. Not many couples were seen outside at this point. Rather they were heard inside. Their activities were made known to anyone passing by. A few young monster girls were seen around running and playing. Practicing their spells or techniques. Things that would come handy to female mamono later.

Some loud moans coming from a house not to far away made Ecleus pause. Being the goody two shoes he was, this was a strange enviorment to him. Also a revelation. Some rumours in the central empire described these lands this way. Others had less savory decriptions. All shared a few things. These lands were dark, not fit for human men or women, and changed one's perspective. The more horrific tales were spread by some of the clergy obviously.

La'eshk Kel approached him and signaled how Allondra now pressed herself onto a calm Lawrence. He gave him provocative strokes on his cheek and chest. Her tail squirmed up his thighs slowly and she glanced at him with a hunger.

"Come on dear. Just a quickie." Insisted the succubus to Lawrence.

"Um. Later. I promise. I promise I will make it uo to you. This journey is best completed a soon as possible." Lawrence was unoffended or annoyed, yet gently resisted her attempts.

She tapped his head and a black symbol appeared above it. A ward. Its protective capabilities instilled by the succubus. She thought for a while, and then tapped his head again and the ward stayed their, slowly becoming invisible once more.

"You promise?"

"Absolutley!"

"Mmm. Very well then my husband. Heehee." She kept walking but continued clinging to her beloved.

Cassidy gave Allondra a thumbs up. Allondra winked back at her and Ecleus.

Cassidy now turned her attention to her dream man. Was it her or did he look even more sexy? She took a good look at him. She remembered when she first held him in her arms. She almost had him then. She had him alone and ready. He dressed so nicely and was very serene. She wondered if that meant he had a lot pent up for her. That thought made here lilim instincts fire up and she walked sensualy in front of the swallowing Inquisitor. He had quite the front row seat to her back. She could only imagine his his heartbeat felt now. How she wished to feel more than his heartbeat. Her dear Ecleus. His time to be hers was coming.

As the day progressed, the group traversed into a more rugged land. Small trees were in bunches not all over the hilly lands. These had small or shrubby demonic vegetation. The result was a more tiring hike. This was evident on the humans. They had used many of the brews of speed and endurance they had. They would have to ration them now.

La'eshk Kel, being the person he was, did not tire that easily. Still, his caring mother would grab him by the hands and help him up steeper paths. He appreciated her interest. He did love her and he knew she loved him. They spoke of his training and renewel of it along the way.

"So, have you been talking with anyone else?" asked Malorva

La'eshk Kel frowned a little. Today was a day of unexpected things popping up. He remained quiet and shook his head.

For a while that was that. Being a succubus mother, that wouldn't last.

"I am sorry. Its just you can't live your life just adventuring and fixing other's mistakes. La'eshk Kel, promise me you will find someone. You deserve it. Before you go on correcting me, I know you have a mission. You are special and you will do special things. Once it is done and over, do find that someone. You do want that right?" Now the succubus looked him in the eye. She showed mild concern and interest for his own happiness.

La'eshk Kel could've shrugged off that advice, but deep down he _did_ desire that someone to love. Its just, he had priorities.

"Yes." he admitted. "I would like that some day." He sighed. Unpleasent memories resurfaced. He refused to give into the negative emotions. Instead he said what he had in mind.

"I would love that. After doing what has to be done. Maybe I'll meet a woman. Have a nice home, next to a mountain. Perhaps a snowy area. I do love the cold." Thats sounded pleasant.

"Whatever you want son. That is what matters. If that makes you happy. You know well you could find someone very quickly here, right? Just saying. Your choice."

"Hahaha. Choice. I know how many monsters work. Choice is not a word they know. Ha!" La'eshk Kel recalled some close calls he and his freinds had experienced. Its all fun and games till someone does get caught.

"Well. Thats their nature. You know that. And they'd love you from the bottom of their hearts. Your are a dashing man, La'eshk Kel. Know you'd make any of them fall for you."

La'eshk Kel knew that. He also knew what it was he wanted. That touchy subject.

The Order had one of those. Even today, the Chief Goddess' story was not entirely accurate. Talking of Her defeat was, awkward even in the relaxed border regions. So many didn't know this past of the story.

For monsters, their's was of the Demon Lord's slight miscalculation after defeating the new Goddess. No males came from human-mamono couples. Woops. Touchy subject it was.

"-and if you don't like the furry kind, there are always scaly ones." Malorva finished some explanation La'eshk Kel didn't catch. He decided to be frank.

"Mom. I wan't to have a son. I never knew what it was lke to have a father. Maybe that would make me a horrible father, I don't know. Having a boy would be nice, more than nice. Let him know what its like having a father." He felt the chestplate he wore. His father's. The man that cast a spell to save his humanity, but cost him his own life.

This sent a wave of emotions over Malorva. Surprise, realization, hapiness, regret, and sadness. Her eyes watered up not in dissapoinment, but in memory of her husband who was no more. Being a succubus, that hurt. Her eyes soon swelled with tears getting ready to fall.

"That is great sweetie. You'll be able to raise your own familiy. Give me a grandson. That would be lovely." She spoke sincerley. Whatever he wanted. She would support that decision and not interfere.

La'eshk Kel was hugged by her wing and arm. He nuzzled their and smiled. He was hopeful. He had reason to be. His monster mother supported him and that meant a lot to the young hero. His heart pulled between ensuring her safety, and his people's

_**L**__**ate evening:**_

By now the mamono and humans had gotten quite comfortable around eachother. They were not as on edge. The unspoken rule of don't mess with me I won't slay you seemed to work.

Now, still in the hilly areas, they chose and area that had medium sized trees. These were old and had thick trunks. Ideal for cover, which helped the humans sleep more at ease supposedly.

The sun was not setting yet. The areas to sleep were ready and set down on the ground. All sat to a meal that was cooked in the fire that had been built.

Ecleus sat content looking at the empty potion vials. He looked up at the shrugging Mathew.

"Don't worry. We have enough to make it to the market tomorrow. No big deal. After we get what we need, we stick around a little and head back." He sat next to his wife. They began to talk and laugh at some dumb remark here and there. Matthew polished his wife's armor and looked approvingly at the shine it had. In return, she handed him a morsel she had been cooking.

Lawrence was with his succubus wife. He did seem happy. The cunning old codger had found himself a beauty here. Ecleus chuckled at that thought. Good to see him still worrying about humanity.

La'eshk Kel came from speaking with his mother and plopped next to his resting pal. He grabbed Ecleus' staff and balanced it in his palm. Then he hit Ecleus' head with it gently. Ecleus smirked at him and flicked a small berry into the bandit's mouth in retaliain.

This ones eyes widened and he grabbed his throat as the berry went down his gullet. He coughed slightly and sucked in air as his throat cleared.

His jaw hung open as he stared at the Inquisitor. Ecleus lifted his visor and lifted and dropped his eyebrows quickly.

"You sly dog. Nice throw. We shall see how you fair against our best archers. You'll see. In all seriousness, nice shot mate." conceded the amazed boy.

"Gotta have tricks up one's sleeve. If I ever use my magic reserves, I will not be handicapped."

"Don't you have a sword?"

Ecleus winced at the mention of his bareley used weapon. He rubbed his fingers together and licked his top teeth. "Ahh. About that, keep this a secret. I don't know how to fight with a sword." After saying that the Inquisitor shook his head at his own shortcoming.

La'eshk Kel grinned. Then he just laughed at loud and held his stomache. "What! You are serious? Well well well. Guess who's playing keep away when all goes wrong?" La'eshk Kel asked as he pointed at Ecleus. Ecleus rolled his eyes but agreed with the bandit.

After a while of talking, La'eshk Kel got this gut feeling something was wrong. He had been talking with Ecleus about plans regarding their return to the humans lands. He had some important people on their side. However the hero stopped unexpectadly. Ecleus noticed this abrupt change and asked what was wrong. He stayed standing eyes closed. He stared at the sky and sorrounding hills. A group of mamono aproached. From the sky and land. He felt it.

Malorva felt it as did Cassidy and the baphomet. Ecleus got up along La'eshk Kel. La'eshk Kel called for his mages and knights. Mathew arrived first next to him and the bandit whispered soething in his ear.

His reacion was immideate. He signaled something to the mages. Nora was sorrounded by them and the knight walked next to La'eshk Kel and Ecleus.

"So, demons?" asked the knight.

Demons. Ecleus knew of these. Everyone did. The most zealous theocrats or apathetic hero spoke of these and what they brought. Corruption.

Ecleus slid down his visor and felt the magcal energy surge in his fingertips.

"Keep discreet about our defenses." commanded La'eshk Kel, poiting at where his zaykore hung. His group nodded and took a defensive stance.

The dullahans and baphomet gathered along with the succubi and lilim. These rose and walked towards the humans.

Cassidy felt the energy of the approaching group. Some mamono. A few succubi and demons. Strange. Demons had a way of doing things. The lilim did not mind much.

La'eshk Kel minded. He signaled to his group and yelled. "Sharp. Sharp. Prepare, blood last!" He then turned to Ecleus. Ecleus shook his head and motioned in question. "Ecleus, have you heard of demons?"

He nodded. The Order teachers often made stories up. This was not one of those. Man eating monsters and evil beasts were tales. Demons of darkness weren't. These were the corrupters. Demons that transformed lands into demon realms. Ecleus' grip on his staff tightened. He checked his shurikans and throwing knives. Ready, just in case.

The mamono were mostly confused at the humans sudden change in attitude. If they were on guard and edgy before, now they were irritaded and too eager for a confrintation.

"Ecleus. What is wrong?" asked a confused lilim. The dullahans too, were asking eachother what was happening. Never had the humans reacted like this to monsters in the journey.

Others like Malorva and Androlla had a better understanding of what was going on. Their knowledge on the human perspective helped.

"Radicals in the west, radicals in the east." Said the bandit with a snicker. He motioned to his squad. They looked less disposed to violence, but still were ready.

What La'eshk Kel couldn't understand was the worried look on his mother's face. She looked tense and regretful.

She knew Phoebe would find out what she was doing out here eventually. She was not stupid. Now here she was, leading some zealous mamono.

He saw some attractive winged women above them. They had a strange smile to them. These demons landed around their patch and walked closer. Others landed close by. Succubi and a few other monsters.

The dullahans greeted these as did the Cassidy, who still was confused. The radicals smiled and gathered into lines facing the humans.

"Hello boys. So nice to come and visit us. I hope you have been good."

"Oh my! A hero. Look at his Lescatian armor. So shiny. What do you think, sent by the Order? So young for a hero. Perhaps the reports on the Order are accurate" As she said this, some of them giggled and winked at the frowning men.

"Look. A female knight. Come here darling. We will give you a new life." The demon beckoned her over eyeing her as much as she would look upon a potential husband. These radiated corruption.

"Umm. How may we help you? These are freinds. No reason to fear them." Assured the lilim. The mamono saluted her and one said they were sent to scout.

"Why don't you ask her though? She is a brilliant succubus doing good work for human's jump to pleasure." The demon pointed to a succubus that emerged from the demonic squad.

La'eshk Kel had his cloak's hood and mask on. He was ready. These were the annoy- wait something looked... One looked familiar. No. No. No way. La'eshk Kel's world spun. He supported himself against a mage. They seemed off too. Ecleus wondered. These guys weren't the kind to shy from a tricky situation.

"Phoebe." said the frozen bandit.

There, ahead of the group, was a long green haired succubus. Her armour was black and red. Her symbol proudly displayed. She was tall. He features sharp, her wings extended. She walked in an alluring sway. She emanated sensual energy aswell. Her hourglass figure wore revealing armor. Other succubi and demons followed her. A few other kinds of monsters also had joined them.

Phoebe glanced at La'eshk Kel. He stood still. His head sreamed. It was a concoction of disbeleif, anger, sorrow, surprise, and confusion.

"La'eshk Kel. Wow look at that girls. The newest hero. With his Orderite friend too. Ooooh Nice cloak darling. It looks so nice on you. I told you he is a cutie. More than that even. Have you come to join us? Our cause?" Phoebe kept walking closer as she spoke. She ignored the monsters behind La'eshk Kel. The mages, however caught her attention. Strange, no ward on them, yet deep in these lands, they were human.

La'eshk Kel took a step back. His teeth were clenched. His fingers sprawled onto his cloak. His voice caught in hs throat. Ecleus had his bearings now. This was the one La'eshk Kel used to know. Whoever she was now, she was different. Plus, Ecleus could feel the demonic energy swell around despite his zaykore. He frowned. He did not like this.

"No. We have come for our buisness, I suggest you tend to your own." suggested the Inquisitor.

The demons laughed and some winked at Ecleus. A few blew some kisses. This was not funny to Cassidy. The mamono accompanying the humans shifted.

"Oh. You mean invading our land is not our concern, Inquisitor. Or hunting our kind. I suggest you reconsider your stance." She stepped closer to La'eshl Kel.

He was once more in a state of shock, or thought.

"What do you want Pheobe?" asked Malorva.

"I have come to get what is mine. La'eshk Kel. I- I found out you were coming. Hehe. Your mother didn't tell me. I had to sqeeze the real reason of her absence and request of Allondra. Then I found out. I was so worried I might miss you darling. But how about I take you somewhere where we can talk in private." She spoke with enthusiasm and was joyous. So much that her eyes watered. She extended her hand towards the hero.

He looked at her. He looked at Ecleus. He twsited his lips then bit his lower one.

The female knight scowled at the demons, who whispered at eachother. They looked like a cocky bunch. They carried themselves like they were suprior beings. These humans were weak, frail, and needed them. They offered a gift too good for the humans to believe it was true.

Cassidy and her dullahans tensed. The atmosphere was not one Ecleus felt comfortable in. She observed Ecleus. He showed a slight tremble to his breathing. He was nervous. She had seen his mannerisms for long enough to tell what he truly felt.

"What do you say, my love?" Pheobe made an attempt to grab the bandit's hand, but this one pulled it away. He scoffed and removed his hood and mask.

He looked at the succubus in her lustful eyes. He felt his zaykore go through the processes to protect him. The aura it emmited. The runes were protecting, his soul was being cleansed. His eyes, strange.

"Phoebe. It _is _you? No seriously, what do you want suck-a-bus?" La'eshk Kel was smirking and rested his hand on his side.

"You silly. We all want you. From your knight girl, to the holy Inquisitor by your side. What do you want though, hmm?" She pressed her bust onto his chestplate, smothering the shining symbol on it. "Why are you here?"

"Not for you. Phoebe, what are you doing with them?" La'eshk Kel pointed to the demons.

Phoebe laughed and batted her eyelashes at the hero. "I am helping them unify our world."

"Of course. Wow, you joined them. Of all the things you could have done, you decide to join **them**." The hero squinted his eyes and frowned

"What better than to give the gift of love." said a tall redheaded demon.

"Look around. The land is filled with happy couples who love eachother. Why stop that? Speaking of stopping, you seem rather dull despite having walked into these lands." observed the curious demon

"We have our ways."

The demon and her freinds looked unsatisfied. The red haired one stepped up to a startled mage.

"Hahaha. Relax. We don't bite. We just want the best for you, and us. Your so uptight. Here dear. Let us take care of you. Of your freinds. Of your Order." She materialized a sheet of paper. The mage looked at it. It was blank. Wierd. Contracts had words on them.

Meanhwhile, Phoebe went in for a kiss. La'eshk Kel pushed her away, but she held on to him with both wings and arms. When he tried to push them off, her tail grabbed his wrists. La'eshk Kel grit his teeth and felt the energies he had swell in him.

Malorva frowned and strided to her son. As she did, the dullahan captain put on her hemlet and looked at her assistants with a get ready face. For what, she didn't know, but things were stringy now.

As this happened, the demon's eyes flared up and she grabbed at the mage. He yelped as she went for a strange blip in his aura. An object he wore.

The mages grabbed him, but he pointed to the demon who held his zaykore.

This caught all the monsters attention. Even Phoebe stopped her assault. The amulet shone blue and gold. The demons frowned.

"What is that?" asked Phoebe. She looked worridly at her chosen man.

A blue energy stand formed. It connected to the mage's chest and the amulet. He screamed as a spell took effect. The zaykore was pulled from the demon's hand to connect and fused with mage's chest.

The bandit pushed away the succubus and jumped in front of his companion and as he did, he jabbed his elbow into the demon's ribs. She grunted and closed her eyes at the impact. She let out a yell as she fell back into the arms of her angry freinds.

Another demon came to apprehend the hero, but as she flew to get him, he used his unusual abilities to jump over her trajectory. With a sneer, he landed on the ground stomping on her tail. This tensed as the demon was pulled back by it as it was stomped.

She squirmed on the floor in pain. La'eshk Kel faced the other demons and succubi. These threw him a venomous glare. La'eshk Kel motioned his squad to stand back.

Another demon grabbed her demon realm silver sword and dashed to the hero. He laughed and grabbed his blessed sword. She swung for his torso, but his reaction was fast and he swung as hard as he could against the demon's weapon.

The sound of metals clashing resonated through the air as he struck her weapon. The humming of energy clashing was deafening. What was even louder was the sound of her sword shattering. The might of La'eshk Kel's sword and swing obliterated the demonic weapon.

It also sent the stunned and flinching demon tumbling back to her group. Here they gave an even angrier glare, and readied themselves.

The hero was smirking and cracked his neck.

Phoebe was irritated at the outburst and signaled to her mamono to stand down.

The dullahans too, grabbed La'ehk Kel by his arms, but got in between the humans and monsters. Cassidy grabbed Ecleus' hands and look at him with reproaching eyes.

La'eshk Kel cursed and flung off the dullahans.

"Please calm down everyone!" cried Cassidy.

The redhead grunted and stepped back. "Very well. You didn't answer her question human."

"I'll tell you what it is demon. It is protection. Protection from one's like you. And you, Phoebe, it is best if you leave. " said the bandit.

The demons and succubi were quiet. The dullahans were also taken back. So thats what they wore. It was distasteful.

The redhead looked in shock at the ground. La'eshk Kel scoffed at a now shaking Phoebe. Then he walked to a shocked mage. He was all right.

La'eshk Kel sighed and looked at the recovered demon and succubus.

"Ha!." La'eshk Kel was surprised as the demon drew circles in her chest.

"You are not fooling me. You are so cute little hero. Some stones will not stop us. Have you an idea of how many humans their are. Hundreds of thousands. And you carry, mmm, about a dozen... of these things How desperate you are to deny the change this world needs." The demon faced her group and shook her head. These looked unfazed. In truth, the redhead was a little worried. She kept pressing anyways.

Now she faced the humans. "This is surprising though. You wage a war and then after decades, fight against eachother, yet you refuse to accept, to embrace what we give generously. You hero and Inquisitor. Your kind, so holy and hateful. So stubborn to recognize the truth. Tell me though, I hear you Order's fight is running out these days. Hmm? Is that so?"

The men flinched at this realization. They knew. They knew the Order was not the order it was. But, maybe it could be something new. If not, disorder would spread, and darkness with it. They were not the only ones that knew.

Cassidy tried to pull Ecleus closer. He remained next to his freinds. The Inquisitor saw a source of the spread in front of him. The Inquisitor was no fanatic, but he was a human with loyalties. He would defend himself and his land, however flawed it may be. He had promised that much to his parents, to his peers, his mentors, and the Chief Goddess.

"Hmm hmm. I saw that. Listen boys, stop choosing the hard way. Whats so bad with this?" she spread her arms and pointed to the world they were in. "Peaceful and filled with pleasure. Yours filled with war and hate. Now which one do you choose."

Ecleus was stumped with those words. La'eshk Kel too was silent.

Cassidy, who scowled at Phoebe and her freinds, clasped Eclues' shaking hand. "The third option?" Said the lilim sliently.

Ecleus looked up at her with a stunned face. She sided with his ragtag group?

La'eshk Kel snickered and said, "What the lilim said, demon. Phoebe, I am sorry, but I am not in the market now, especially not for a succubus." He waved good bye to the succubus.

As the demon looked at the lilim questioningly, Pheobe gasped and bit her lips. No. This was not acceptable. Her kind were not usually rough but La'eshk Kel was impossible.

She stood dejected, then grit her teeth and ran towards the hero. She was to pounce on him. She would take him and convince him to join her cause like many heroes before him. She was intercepted by a neck grab by the bandit. He tossed her back at the demons. These stopped her fall and looked dumbfounded at his awareness.

"La'eshk Kel! I will come for you. Even if I have to convert your whole Order!" She looked hurt, and angry.

"What is this third option or whatever hero?" asked the glowering demon.

"You will know soon enough. Your Demon Lord will too Just as the pope and Order leadership." Claimed La'eshk Kel. "Now. Move along. You have places to be I am sure. Go along."

The demon scoffed and joined her group. They harrumphed at the human's arrogance. "We will be watching you hero."

Phoebe was steaming. Her man rejected her. She was sensualness incarnate. How could he?

She recoiled at the thought of the human's small devices. This could create problems. This had to be reported.

"La'esk Kel, I promise you we will meet again."

"Then I shall lay you flat on the ground once more suck-a-bus. Listen, Phoebe, move on. What we had happened in the past. It is over. Let it go." The hero waved off the demon group

As the demon left she gave Lawrence a disappointed stare. She also shook her head as she glared at Allondra.

The humans looked strong and up to task, but as soon as they were left alone, they showed what they were feeling. La'eshl Kel looked deflated. He sighed and looked at the dark skies, the red moon, and the corrupted vegetation.

"I am sorry about that. I- we-. Tomorrow we head off early." he said lifelessly. No fight in him. He was worried. Ecleus too, was shaken up. The humans separated themselves from the rest and conversed some.

Cassidy and her group observed them. It was awkward for them also.

The mamono pondered in silence as the humans regrouped.

"I made a vow to the Chief Goddess. As Her hero, I will not fail or betray that promise. Do not let today's words get to you. We secure humanity's survival, the Order..., our Order's existence. If not then..." The hero felt the hilt of his weapon and shuddered. He had to succeed, otherwise...

"Do not worry, you are a hero, the newest this world has. You have our help. Rest. Then to complete our mission." Ecleus encouraged his freind. He half spoke to himself honestly.

_**Night**_:

After conversing some Ecleus went to sleep under a short tree. He went to sleep in a gloomy mood, much to the lilim's despair. He thought of many things. Conflict at home and confrontations he had faced here. He thought of threats to and within the Order. What chaos it reaped from the hate it had planted time ago.

Cassidy got up to watch him sleeping. He had been so cheerful. Now he lay uncertain and weary. She needed him to trust her. She wanted that and him so much. Despite what had transpired, she stood thinking of the lewder ways of making him feel better. As she stood lost in thought, Ecleus dreamt.

Ecleus was standing in battle formation. He was wearing a knights armor and had a spear in hand. Soldiers around him desperately cried out orders and commands. He stood in front of a city under attack. The soldier next to him was saying something he couldn't hear. Then he was crushed by a huge war hammer. Ecleus panted and shook in panic. An ogre roared as he charged into the lines of battle. Ecleus ran and screamed as around him all sorts of beasts and men slaughtered eachother. He was struck by a blunt weapon and all was dark.

He awoke to find himself in a platoon of now recognizable Order knights. He felt something strong in him. As if he felt another's feelings, not his own. He looked through the eyes he had in his dream and saw a village. It was in a similar setting. The land was not corrupted. Then he felt his hate swell and the men charged. The village was destroyed. The monsters women and others, killed. His hate, growing. How could one feel such a thing? Kill them with such joy.

Then he felt fear. He was a man in a city. Well running from one. The skies were darkening. He looked back at the city. Soldiers were being overrun by the monster women. Women were being carried away along with non soldier men. It was a huge city, and was doomed. Soon the land was corrupted.

No light. Where had it gone?

Ecleus flinched.

He shook off the thoughts of embracing the corruption He was Ecleus the Inquisitor. He had family he needed to protect. Humans depending on ones like him for protection.

Ecleus was now in the large imperial capital. The city itself seemed all right, however something was off. The skies were dark, the sun had no light. The foliage and plants were transformed. The very heart of the Order had fallen.

Now he panicked and fell to his knees, yelling. He punched the brick roads till his knuckles bled. He had seen the world darken. All was corrupted.

**NO!**

Not on his watch. No he had to... What would he do? He knew what he wouldn't do.

"I will not betray the light of humanity."

Ecleus shifted in his sleep.

Cassidy had been watching him lovingly. She had been thinking. She would make him her husband. Show him the best of her world.

His shifting and mumbling in his sleep caught her attention. His fists opened and closed and he clenched his teeth. He seemed paralyzed and was trying to say something. As Cassidy approached him, he formed sparks of electricity in his hands.

All of the sudden, he jumped up and formed orbs of energy in each hand. He had his eyes open wide and breathed heavily. He staggered back and looked around. After some time he leaned on his knees and whispered to himself.

Cassidy pressed her hands to her chest and flapped her wings in discomfort. This got Ecleus' attention. He straightened extended his hand out to strike.

Cassidy raised her arms up harmlessly and waved both hands. The Inquisitor shook his head and regained his formal posture.

Cassidy walked closer to him and grabbed both of his hands.

"What is wrong my love?" She cupped his chin with her tail.

"I uhh, actually had a dream. Nothing too bad. I got spooked. I'm all right now. Right. Well, sorry if I woke you. Ummmm, good night?" said Ecleus dismissively.

Cassidy smiled and sighed. No. She would take care of him. She felt he had been tense since earlier today. No sour meeting would spoil her journey with him. Now was the time, before he grew distant.

She kissed Ecleus. It was not a short peck on the lips. It was an enrapturing kiss. Slow but strong. The kind that leaks passion.

Ecleus hearty beat faster as the kiss

went on. After she pulled away a little, he sighed and made to cup her face. He hesitated and left his arm frozen in the air. Her eyes flared once more. Glowing red eyes. Inhuman orbs that were unnaturally attractive.

"Ecleus, be honest. Am I dangerous to you?" As serious as the question was, she asked it with a grin and twirling her torso.

"I suppose you- Let me put it like this. You aren't dangerous, yet, you are dangerous. Do you get me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Oh Ecleus, I promise you, I am no danger to you or anything you cherish. Let me show you something."

She spread her wings out and flaunted her body and it's generous assets. The glow she emanated revealed her voluptuous figure and plump ass.

Nice view for the open mouthed man. Winking, she walked to Ecleus and rubbed her forehead against his. She was sexy and provocative.

Ecleus finally touched her back. He rubbed her black horns. He secretly loved how they looked on her. The friction created by his caressing was hot and left a throbbing sensation. She traced her hands along his chest and her tail rubbed his growing bulge. Her hands reached his amulet. He flinched but still maintained his hands in her hair.

"Trust me, darling. Remember, we are on the same side. Let me show you my love. You can accept that right?" She kissed him once more and grinded against his crotch.

Maybe he was aroused now. Maybe he trusted her. Maybe the day's events left him needing someone to lean on. Maybe a smoking hot lilim pressing the right buttons feels that good. Or maybe he liked her. Maybe more. Whatever it was, he nodded.

He flinched as she yanked off his zaykore and left him exposed to darkness. He remembed his promise and started pulling away. Not happening. The lilim pulled him in with superior strength and used her wings to restrain him against her large mounds. As she did, she crafted a spell on his forehead and a symbol spread over it and faded into his skin. The tingling of energy entering him ceased. He stopped struggling and looked at Cassidy with a dumb look.

She laughed and pressed her hips against his pelvis. "You see. You are safe with me. However, I need energy to maintain the ward I crafted for you. Will you give it to me, and become my human husband?" Her voice was sultry and intentions clear. What a proposal.

Ecleus smiled and pushed against her. He felt snug in between her breasts and wings wrapped around him. She felt like she would boil alive. She had him where she wanted him. In her loving embrace. She used her tail to undo some armor around her hips and crotch and removed the dampened underwear. She have a lustful and hungry glint in her eyes and lifted a leg up against Ecleus.

"I'm so lucky to have found you my dear. So dutiful. Speaking of which come and fulfill your marital duties!"

Not waiting for his response, she tugged down his pants and let out his engorged rod. Cassidy looked at it and eeped. It twitched and throbbed in anticipation. Finally, she could have what she had been craving for ever since she saw him.

"Oh my. It appears someone has been just as eager as I've been. Now, you are mine and I'm yours."

With that she smashed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. She also slammed her hot we pussy onto his cock.

She moaned into Ecleus' kiss as she felt it plunge into her greedy needy hole. It filled her up sating her need of being stuffed with cock. But she would need more than that. She started to slowly grind against him. She rose up and down, standing on her toes, as she milked him of his seed. That seed would film her up and give her his most precious spirit energy. She never lifted completely off him. Instead she moved her hips in circles or up and down. She went faster as she went on, her juices flowing into Ecleus groin.

Ecleus was at his mind limits. She let just enough of her energy flow in him to enhance the delightful friction he was submitted to. He was buried deep in her and did not intend to pull out. Nope. He would finish his "mission". And that finish approached rapidly. He grabbed her plush bubbly ass and smacked it. Ripples formed on the soft flesh. He gripped it once more and pressed into it, his hand sinking into her reddening white globe as he pushed her onto him. His other hand ran across her back. He searched for where her wing connected with her back. He squeezed the lobe and kneaded that sensitive area of her body.

This sent shivers down Cassidy's spine and intense waves of pleasure struck her from all over her body.

"Oh Ecleus. Your so talented with those hands. Mmm. Yes you are working some magic with those fingers." she cooed and let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she panted.

She pressed harder and harder against his pole. It plunged deeper in her, engorged and ready to deliver a wad of white. Ecleus grabbed her tail and pulled it up. Cassidy stifled a scream and instead gave Ecleus several hard hickeys on his neck. At the same time her hip's movements accelerated. Her pussy gripped his cock with each pull. It also drew him closer to climax.

"Cassidy that's amazing. Ugh! How did I resist you for so long."

Her walls seemed to tighten around his member and her pussy seemed to get even hotter. Pinning him against a tree, Cassidy started the final sprint and began mashing her breasts against a writhing Ecleus. He felt the pressure become more intense and his eyes watered as he thrust back harder. He would not deny her any longer. His balls sent a load into the desperate lilim's soaking hole. She pressed into him the hardest she had all night and made sure his seed would be planted deep in her.

Ecleus buried his face in between his lovers massive mounds as he spurt glob after glob of his thick cum into a hot hungry cunt.

Cassidy arched her back and used her wings to hold onto Ecleus. Her knees bucked as she herself came as her husband unleashed a torrent of cum within her pussy. A hot and tingly pleasurable grew in her as she felt it spew and coat her walls.

Ecleus slid against her body and she lowered herself to the ground with him hanging onto her.

"How you feeling now husband?" Cassidy asked as she lay next to Ecleus. Her eyes were brimming with emotion. Her smile was the widest she had put on and displayed her obvious happiness over marrying Ecleus.

Ecleus had fixed up his clothes a little. He gave a sweet cautious smile and grabbed the lilim's hand. "I've never felt better. Hahaha. Wow. So, husband? Hmmm. Just like that eh?"

Ecleus gaze zoned out as he reflected on this.

"Yeeessss! Mine! My own husband! Oh, my love, you have no idea how special that is to me. How special you are to me."

The beautiful lilim hugged Ecleus add they both lay as a couple on the floor. Cassidy closed her eyes, then opened them. Her aura of darkness became visible and seeped black energies. She felt incredible.

Forming an orb of demonic energy in her hand, she offered Ecleus her power once more. "What do you say Ecleus?" She extended her hand over his chest.

He smiled, but formed an orb of light in his own hand in return. He had no doubt in his mind.

"I've made promises already. Promises I must keep and loyalties I must respect. However, I promise to love you Cassidy, daughter of darkness and corruption."

Cassidy nodded and retracted her hand. She would meet him halfway on this one. Plus, she would need constant feeding so plenty of amorous nights would come. She pulled him against her and covered his body with a wing. She felt her own heart beat along with his. Both created a unique rhythm. Both loved eachother.

"Very well then. I promise the same thing Inquisitor Ecleus. Agent of light and purity.

After nuzzling against her body, Ecleus the Inquisitor lay quietly. He felt better. Safer. Having a lilim wife will do that. He was sure Cassidy was different than other lilim. Thus, the Inquisitor and lilim commenced a new union, for a changing world.

He hadn't abandoned his loyalty to humanity, yet tolerated the dark creature. He had not succumbed to the corruption, but did succumb to the lilim's lust. Was he a heretic, or the change needed?

** Well, that was longer than anticipated. Next one _should_ wrap up this journey. ****Till then.**


	7. The Order, Orderites, Orders

"Wow. You know what Ecleus, damn you." La'eshk Kel rested his hands on his hips and sweared in whispers. His nodding and smug smile took away the threat from his voice filled with disgust.

Ecleus looked at him blankly, then realized he was on the floor lying with his...wife. Ecleus looked at her. She was asleep and had a satisfied look on her face. One can only connect the dots when seeing a man and a lilim sleeping next to eachother.

Ecleus mumbled something and rose to his feet. He stood wobbly and looked everywhere except at the bandit.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The hero shook his finger at the Inquisitor.

"You got ensnared!." He exclaimed.

The Inquisitor put on his most wood plank face yet. He scoffed and made way to get some water.

"Oh I see. Not one to talk all the sudden. Very well. That lets me know you're still you."

"If you must know, I didn't start it." defended the Orderite. "Also, I am not a man who sees... a very well proportioned monster and says 'let's convert the Order' like others."

"Hmmm. Still, you finished it if you know what I mean. You are down and out in another way." said the sneering La'eshk Kel. Ecleus paused to wonder what he meant.

"Nice to see you won't be having your own sons." explained the taunting boy.

Ecleus ran his head through his hair. "_Oh, woops. I sure hope that others make up for that."_

"You idiot. Hehe. Oh well. Mans gotta do what he's gotta do. You do realize that is the reason we need to keep them at bay right? Can't let them walk in _anywhere_."

Ecleus let a sigh out. This would be tricky. He would make it work.

La'eshk Kel thumbed at Ecleus and scoffed as some of his mages that had woken passed. These lifted an eyebrow and gave a sly smile.

"Try explaining that one at home."

"Ooof. Well depends who I explain it to. Believe or not, many imperial soldiers and priests aren't blazing pyre fans. Some though..."

"Yup. They'd start by castrating you." joked La'eshk Kel.

This "threat" made Cassidy open her eyes wide and she immediatly jumped up and, with speed only a lilim could muster, grabbed La'eshk Kel by his neck and pressed him against a tree. Her wings spread open in a grandiose way. Demonic energy swirled around her in a display of power and anger.

Ecleus jumped in surprise and La'eshk Kel hung in her grasp, shock freezing him.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." Cassidy was dead serious.

La'eshk Kel squirmed around and tried to pry off her fingers. Nope. Not happening. He looked at Ecleus, his eyes requesting back up. Ecleus crossed his arms and smiled, much to the hero's annoyance.

Finally Ecleus cleared his throat and said good morning.

Cassidy dropped the blasphemous hero and turned to Ecleus. All hers. Her countenance morphed into one of glee and she skipped to him to give him a wet sloppy kiss. Her wings folded in and the dark energy dissipated.

"Good morning dear! Did you sleep well?" She ruffled his hair and embraced him as if she'd never see him again if she let go. Ecleus smiled and replied his rest had been well and much needed.

"Excellent! Mmm. I love you." She could barely contain herself.

She turned around to glower at La'eshk Kel, who was leaning on a tree with an amused face. Her glower faded away and she grinned at the hero.

"All right. All right. Get ready. You know the drill. Ecleus, get dressed up and eat. The markets aren't too far now."

"Very well. Let's get it done with."

So they got ready dressed up and ate. The mages organized some equipment and magitek they carried. They were joined by the dullahans and baphomet.

"Had a good night Lawrence?" asked La'eshk Kel.

Before he responded, his wife started giggling and looked at him with eyes filled with love. The man chuckled and returned the lovely gaze.

"Yes. It was very satisfactory."

"Yes it was good. I think more wouldn't have hurt." Said Allondra. No further explanation was needed.

La'eshk Kel felt a distant threatening feeling. It made him worry a little. It was back at Diaspire. Trouble was close. Time to finish what they started.

So they walked on. Lawrence walked along the Inquisitor and bandit. These walked along talking of the potential outcomes of their actions.

"I must return to the Imperial capital. Finish what _I_ started there years ago. By the sound of it, the leaders have not learned of past mistakes." Lawrence whispered. His departure to that land would not settle too well with Allondra. It was risky, but so was leaving the most influencial area its own devices.

"I understand. I take it you know people there." said La'eshk Kel.

"Yes. Including Quinn. He and I got along very nicely when I was over there. That lad was bright and fearless. If he is anything like when I left, things should be salvagable." At this Lawrence cringed at an unpleasant memory. The Order itself was following orders. That is where the main problem lay.

"Well about that. I can say we can be optomistic." La'eshk Kel rubbed his hands together and nudged his freinds. These leaned in to hear what he had to say.

La'eshk Kel told Lawrence of how he had communicated with Quinn and his generals through human messengers. These were willing to try something different.

This caused the man Lawrence a great deal of glee. Quinn must be in his mid twenties now. Still humans could only do so much. That brought his excitement down.

This did not go unpercieved by Ecleus, who received La'eshk Kel's tale with a mere nod.

"What is the matter? Is their a problem?." Ecleus was more uninformed of things even fringic Orderites were in ignorance of.

"So here's the deal Ecleus. We may change human minds. Changing the orders of generals and kings and dukes is one thing. We have a great shot at doing that. We are tired of this war, the pyres, the hate, the hidden truths." said Lawrence

"People are also tired of the constant threat of corruption and human lands being taken over and darkened, not fun." added the hero.

"Offer an end to that and the masses are yours. We all know that the soldiers of the general army just follow orders. Change the leaders mind, change the orders. Change the Order. This process has been happening for the past decades. Fringic states for example. Time for something larger than that. I have made promises that if kept, might just change some human minds." La'eshk Kel explained. This was all well and everything, but there was a but.

"So whats this promise?" asked the Inquisitor.

"Well thats a good question. Protection. Order. Freedom. A human land for humans."

"Listen think of this. Suppose we are ready to end this war. The Order establishes a sort of treaty. What remains?" added the older Orderite.

Ecleus burrowed his frow. What would remain. He thought about this. Some would sincerely hate mamono. Mamono would still want humans, and human lands.

He responded that. Lawrence shook his head. Not the point apparently.

"My lad, it takes two to make a quarrel. I beleive the Demon Lord can be reasoned with. Our Goddess, well, I don't know. She disli- hates monsters."

Like a punch to the gut, Ecleus realized the significance of those words.

"So.., She wants them killed?"

Ecleus gulped. Not what he had been doing.

Lawrence nodded his head.

"And the Demon Lord wants us...?"

Ecleus felt his neck get hot. He had been raised in a place that worshiped the Chief Goddess. Her Order was to be protected. Some had taken things too far and that needed change or things would collapse. But Her ordering the killing of every single.. And on the other side there was a good intentioned succubus, who's goals would never be accepted by most humans.

Knowledge was not power to Ecleus, it was a pain

He was told a breif history of the reality of things by Lawrence. There was a beaten goddess, and a powerful succubus that made a huge miscalculation.

A Goddess that wanted revenge and a Demon Lord that wanted to cover the world in demonic energy.

In between was the Order, union of land that had the largest quantity of humans. Ecleus' heart beat hard. He grit his teeth. He felt the Order's symbol he wore. All this for what? This killing. Transformations, hate, war, conquests. La'eshk Kel was right, both sides were well intentioned and truly catastrophically flawed.

"_Chief Goddess forgive me, but what the fu-"_

"Hahaha! Do not worry Sir Lawrence!" said La'eshk Kel. He was awful cheery for the reminder of the truth. Honestly, he seemed all right considering yesterdays encounter. Either he was horribly dense or he had more to him. Ecleus considered. his youth gave him ignorance.

"Maybe it is not all hopeless. You see me, us? We always find a way."

What La'eshk Kel betting on was that both the divinity and succubus would have more love for humanity than animosity for eachother. For now to do what they could, and build the mysterious device that seemed of critical importance.

On they would travel then. Cassidy soon came to Ecleus' side and grabbed his hands. She pulled him around the whole group giving the news. Everyone was smiling at new couple. The union was strange but lovely. She would kiss him, grope him, snuggle against him, slip her hand int-, and her hand would get smacked and she'd pout.

He laughed at her enthusiasm but, come on, he would show her how much more there was to life. And she would show him the mind blowing sensations she could give him using her abilities

"Oh my! I must show you to my top officials at my palace. Oh Ecleus! You will wear the clothes of a lilim's husband! You will look so tempting in them." She looked at him with excitement in her eyes. This made the succubi and dullahans smile and aww internally.

"So, a human side ruler to a demon realm? Sweet. Go big or go home Inquisitor! How's that for a change?" said a mage.

Cassidy lifted an eyebrow in thought. So did everyone else. That was, unheard of to say the least. To say the most, Elcleus thought, "_Monster and incubi subjects, while saving the Order! What is my life? __My momma is gonna kill me." _Ecleus was better at hiding his worries than a certain lilim.

Cassidy tensed as a thought struck her.

"Huh! Then you'll meet my sisters. Like real sisters. And then my moth-"

"Let's not worry about that now Cassidy. Everything in due time" Said a relaxed and serene Ecleus.

She went over to him and rubbed his cheek and chin. "Oh Ecleus. Thanks. You've always been so calm and thoughtful. You were meant to be mine." whispered a now confident Cassidy.

Meant to be? No. Ecleus would not be a pawn in fate's game. He had been reminded the Order was the rope in a game of tug of war. Not him. Not anymore

_**A couple of days later, Imperial Capital:**_

Quinn had been busy. He had been busy for years honestly. He had taken on much responsability since his father, the emperor, had fallen sick. He was dying, he knew. That made him sad. Also worried. Now he would be the emperor to the largest single nation in the Order. It was rich, filled with commerce, and had many schools of magic. It was different too. His rise to power had brought changes.

Many hated him. The pope and his archbishops were among those not fans of his. He had a meeting with them earlier. They wanted another crusade. A strange one.

Invade the fringic states. Find and dispose of the lazy leaders of the East. Cleanse the lands of the faithless and liscentious crowds that tolerated mamono and their husbands. Then, after causing such disorder, march into the demon realm. It was bold and being the fearless man he was, easy to approve. After all, many high ranking Orderites surrounded the younger lad at the table. But Quinn was no pushover. Neither men nor monster made him fret.

Death of loved ones or of the Order did. As emperor or even just royal son, he had lots of control in the main Order army. Much to the popes horror, he had denied them a summoning of the Order state armies. He remembered Lawrence. He had opened his eyes to much.Now he was alone. He felt alone. Now he was also in a meeting. A secret one.

Representatives of the about two dozen states of the middle and outer regions had assembled. They were to discuss more down to earth methods of handling things.

Some have mean looks to the outer Orderites. Some. Many, like the Brachus kingdom messenger, looked more hopeful.

Shouting had started when some called the outer Orderites "monster fuckers" or "traitors".

These responded thay were doing what was needed to survive and avoid invasion or demonization. For that, softer and astute methods were needed. More bloody tacticts historicaly had records of attracting a powerful lilim or other monster to put an end to that. Or even worse, the people willingly joining them out of fear of the Order. This was said louder than words on a page.

Amongst this mess, Quinn stood up and shouted the loudest.

"Enough! If we wanted s fight, we would have gone to the East in a crusade. Look at us! Squabbling like carrion birds. Speaking of carrion birds, unless we do something, we will be picked at like a corpse on the side of the road. Now tell me who here wants the Order to fall to the eastern dark realms? Hmm anyone? You. No? Me? I, even less!"

"Why are we here wasting of time?" asked one.

"You know what's a waste? A crusade. Into the fringic states. Then into the demon lands. Tell me, anyone here wants that. Give up your best soldiers and go fight a war we can't win?" Quinn spoke frankly. The older men and women scowled at him, but reflected on his words. They knew they couldn't. It was humiliating to admit, but the decades showed that victory was not in their grasp.

He explained to them the extreme plans the theocrats were whipping up. Then he reminded them of the more recent policy changes, such as Purges, and older methods, including mistreatment of truthful heroes.

"Let's cut the bullshit ladies and gentlemen. We all know the truth right?" They all nodded.

"So now that it is damn well established that monsters don't eat us or kill us, what do we face?"

They shifted and mumbled. Some were lost in thought. Such were the times.

"Corruption." said one finally.

"Chaos." was added

"A species that lusts for us too much for anyones good." said another.

Quinn smiled. "Bingo. They..., let's just say they have a fancy for us."

At this several scoffed at the understatement. Quinn continued.

"So they forget about sustainable yielding. Speaking of forgetting, the pope and his puppet army, do they follow the Order's code of chilvary? No. Not anymore. Those that disagree die. Speak your mind, you die. Speak the truth, you're dead. Tell me men and women of the Order of the Chief Goddess, is that the world you want for your children? Stagnant and non progressive. A tyranny of men who command armies and don't fight. A legacy of killing our own heroes? How will we be remembered decades, centuries from now? The Order that fell on it's own sword?" Quinn was gasping for air now. He had started a sweat. He cleansed his forehead with his sleeve and searched for a reaction. Only faces lost in thought.

"What are you proposing? We go against the men who the Goddess chose young prince?" sneered one.

"Will your king support one more crusade?" was all Quinn responded.

Silence. Quinn smiled faintly. He was not going to stop fighting for humans, but ideas of beating the Demon Lord were fantasy.

"Think of this. How many heroes have tried to eliminate these creatures?"

Many had tried and failed was the response

"The pope says it is divine will lad. What can we do?"

"Divine will to serve our Order on a silver platter? No! As for those popes and bishops, when was the last time a divinity was seen with them? Hmm? Of the last time a Calling was made to them? It's been years. Now it's time to do something. No weapon we have or will make could eradicate those creatures."

"Then why are we here?!" shouted a woman. Her hair was white and she wore a sorceress' tunic. "If we can't win what else is their?!"

This left them all somber and quiet.

"Maybe we can't win. The one shot at that complete victory was missed when the Hero of old joined that succubus. Now their daughters are many. Her power is strong. Ours isn't that strong. The tactics of these murderous maniacs has cost us too much. But maybe we can not lose?"

At this the people looked at Quinn l the emperor's son strangley. What treason had he planned thought many.

"Suppose we changed our current methods.These are faulty and in time will fail completly." Quinn sighed and spoke for himself.

"Imagine a world where we could_defend_ ourselves. An army that is uncorruptable and won't turn into generals against us when captured. Imagine having an area of land so well defended we would never worry of their spread again. Imagine we did not hunt our own citizens for thinking differently! For being caught by them! For saying the truth! For crying out loud, saying these things could get me killed!"

The people pinched their chins and bit their lips. This was a nice thought.

"Imagine a world where we didn't win, but didn't lose. Fringic states, your land messy, but we can help, not starve you of help. I know you are ammasing a huge coalition in desperation and fear. For you middle states, free of mamono and corruption."

Now they were paying attention. Time to take control of the Order. The purge of Brachus' hero harboring city was just the beggining. They knew. They knew. Now a young emperor to be stood before them. His offer sounded like falsehood. More Orderites tales. They scratched their heads and shrugged. This young lad was probably just foolhardy. What did he know?

"Can I count on your help?"

No answer.

"We will think about it." said one. The fringic state men seemed more eager. The middle ones reluctant. The imperials kept to themselves.

"There is not much time. The spread's speed may have slowed down, but not stopped. The leaders decisions weaken our unity and Order. Will you repeat mistakes of the past, say, Lesctaie's?" asked the mage.

Everyone looked up at that. They sighed. Chief Goddess forgive them for doing what they must to survive.

One by one they nodded and gave Quinn a promise they'd convey his message with a serious mindset to the individual leaders in the Order.

"So this offer of yours, can you do that? How? How does that help with our monster problem?"

Quinn smiled. He almost laughed outloud. New orders were to be given.

"I have some projects in the East. Hahaha! You shall find our spirit is not easily crushed. We are the Order, light of this world. I trust you will know what to do meanwhile. Monsters are not our immediate concern. We are. Our states. Forget about them, we have problems here."

Quinn finished with a salute.

The representatives gave the salute to the Order. One in trouble. Still, they doubted this young man Quinn. He showed determination and no fear, but such men died quickly.

Quinn returned to his palace. He was worried. He was risking a lot by having that meeting. Never had the Order's leaders planned so independently. But now was now.

Now Quinn was home. He was in is room. He wore elegant soft clothes. These were bright and elaboratly decorated. Golden threads were woven in the clothes. How could something royal not have gold? Ha! The thought.

After his change of attire, he went for a used book. It was ill treated. Pages on the front and back yellow and stained. The hard cover had long since been lost. He had snuck in a secret library to retrieve this. He could have been killed, but knowledge was power.

Plus, the book had nice pictures. Some manual on mamono.

Very nice pictures actually. However, that was insignificant. He smiled and laughed to himself.

He had investigated about the eastern creatures. He knew of the Demon Lord and Chief Goddess' personal rift. He would never be used as a weapon in this conflict. The Order had wasted itself in it for the longest time. But he respected the Goddess. Only an idiot would anger Her or do things differently without a good reason. As for the Demon Lord, she was all right he guessed. Well, her idea of a perfect world was not his, so that was that.

"Ah monsters. So much stronger than us. Humans still fighting a war we won already. We have conquered your hearts. Hahaha! We are your life source and love interest. I can work with that."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was fast and persistent. Probably woke up a pharoah somewhere.

The person knocking came in. Quinn recognised him as a new bishop. He got along well with him and suggested his appointment.

He was in his early thirties and had brown hair that curled. He had on a simple yet good quality cloak for traveling. He also looked alarmed and crushed.

"Mazel, what is it?" Quinn got up as he tossed his book under the covers. Something was up. He grabbed his sword and walked to the shocked bishop.

"Your Majesty, the emperor has gotten worse. I fear you will soon inherit the ruler's burden. Come please! Your two older sisters and mother are waiting for you. I am so sorry for the intrusion and bad news. "

Quinn froze. He was a fearless leader, but the death of his father was the stuff of nightmares. The young man gulped and followed.

An inheritor to the disorder. He'd show them what he could do. Bring it on.

Off he ran to see his father alive. As a man died, so did a system. A new emperor rose, and in the demon realm, a dark device was brought into the world.

_**Demon realm same day:**_

Weird things the humans were doing. They bought many things that had to do with demonic energy. Gems and such that were sensitive to it. Some absorbed the energy, some things kept it in check. Other things slowed it down and some was magitek.

Cassidy observed the mages as they tirelessly worked on understanding these objects and mastering how to replicate them. They were good. They were also confident. They worked with excitement and hope. La'eshk Kel seemed very invested in the device.

They had brought their own equipment. It was incomplete whatever it was they wanted. She gathered it was some device that was particular to demonic energy. The mages had gotten advice from liches, a baphomet, and some dark mages. These were surprised at the humans interest in the subject. Why they were interested, she did not know.

Now she appreciated all the time it her her to show Ecleus around. She carried him bridal style all over. He insisted on walking, but she would not let him after all the walking they had done. Ecleus had resigned himself to her grabby arms and let her do things her way.

The mages got along better with the dullahans. Lately one mage found a note specifying a date and time. Shuddering, he decided not to worry about it now. He had other things to work on. The survival of humanity trumped any form of tolerance, let alone freindship, between monsters and the Order. This must be guaranteed first in case of the worst.

La'eshk Kel had helped. He was of special use when dealing with more "blunt" uses of demonic energy. His mother had been teaching him more. Mamono were looking at him more. He did not produce the energy, yet his body could contain it. He could manipulate it and cast spells using it.

He radiated an exotic feel. Pure, yet not intact. He was fit, young, and feared not the mamono. He got along nicely with them. He would joke around, or ask of their "hunting" methods. Then he would teach the monster children the salute of the Order.

"So do it as I did kiddos." He smiled mischievously and saluted the Order of the Chief Goddess. Giggling the children imitated the flashy hero. They liked him. He was fun and said funny things.

"Did I do it right?" asked the most naive daughters.

"Hahahahaha! Ooohhooohoo. That's right you future man hun- Anyway. Oh. Oh. Oh! Umm. Hello?" La'eshk Kel looked at a group of very angry demon realm mothers. They looked scornfuly at the boy who corrupted the girls minds.

The hero walked backwards slowly as he was sorrounded by the women. "Hey no big deal right. Just a joke Hehe. No?"

"Listen boy, don't come in our lands damaging our daughter's minds." said a succubus. If ever a succubus was mad and not aroused, now was the time. She grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her behind her.

"Haha! Look who's talking. Haha! Wow. Coming into our lands.. right." La'eshk Kel taunted the monsters with more intention to mess with them than anything. He felt a hard smack on his head and looked behind him to see his reproachful mother. Thus, La'eshk Kel's fun was put a stop to.

La'eshk Kel would be watched from then on. He got the stinking feeling that they did not like him. The married ones at least. As for the single ones, a nightgaunt had been eyeing him fram afar. Nope caravan leaving shortly.

La'eshk Kel insisted the he was adopted by his succubus mother. He did not feel like explaining his exotic tale or being "examined" by monster women.

Now was the moment he head come for. Ecleus and his companions had gathered alone with the other humans. One mage came dressed strangely.

He had a chestplate where an apparent zaykore was lodged in the center. Two demon realm apparatus based gems were on each side attached to the plate. These glowed purple. On his neck he wore a sort of tech band that had runes on it. His helmet was black and the face gaurd was a completely black shiny surface. Two magitek bracelets were on each arm. These had streams of energy connecting them to the smaller gems in his chest.

These were worn over the armor on his arms. He had full body armor actually. It's theme was black and purple. Spiky shoulder guards and arm guards. The good stuff was the tank like structure in his back. Through practice and purchase, necessary items were brought that had been used to build this contraption.

This tank was also black. It seemed to gobble up demonic energy. Humans seemed to dislike demonic energy sensitve things but this was a desired trait in this device. The tank had rows of slits that lit up purple. The tank was like a big pill. In his right arm was a cylindrical attachment. It was longer than his fore arm and was black aswell. Through some metallic and hose like connections, it was attached to the humming tank. He slipped it over his arm and wore it like a fancy attachment. As a sound that implied energy powering up was heard, the arm mounted object lit up. In his left hand, the mage held a spell that was a vauge used cast.

The arm mount whirred and the aura of the mage was obscure and fuzzy. Was he changed? Gone? His body was their. A purple and black glow steamed out from the end of the tube. Blue streaks of energy crackled on the connectors of the tube to the tank.

The mage positioned his left hand on the tube and found some hidden symbols he could sense. These controlled some things of the device. Energy intake, output, and strength were some.

Before he did whatever it was to do, La'eshk Kel stepped in and said, "It works. It works! Yeeaaayyah! Thats right!"

He chest bumped the mages as he marched and flung his arms in the air. These were excited and celebrating. La'eshk Kel hit his first against the Lescatian symbol on his chestplate. He laughed and lifted his arms in victory.

Ecleus was happy but confused. He never knew what the device was and his face showed such lack of useunderstanding. St. Lawrence to was caught off guard. What was the cause for such joy? La'eshk Kel noticed and trotted to them.

His face was radiant and eyes were bright and dark. He took off his mask and clapped his hands together.

"Oh boy. Gentlemen, I have saved the human legacy. That is what we have done. What is theirs is now ours aswell. Now, the people of the Order are safe. They stand a chance if ever we fail at our dream of this conflict ending. Order cities are safe, I hope. Mages! Send Quinn the Light of Assurance. Long live humanity! Our spirit is not snuffed. My job here is done."

Lawrence cleared his throat. He looked at Ecleus and motioned for an explanation.

"What does it do?"

"Listen. To all of us the most important thing is our survival. Our culture and cities, some just aren't meant for mamono tolerance. Any mamono wanting to cross into the middle states and beyond will find a barrier they can't cross. Any monsters setting their sites on transforming our land, our cities, our population will get a face full of their energies in return."

La'eshk Kel's demeanor saddened and he shook his head. "Not how I wanted it to be. I am a hero though. I save. That is the job She has given me. The least I could do was this. As for the Chief Goddess, I- I have hope for Her yet. I know that. I also know I have given our land security."

"Now for the hard stuff. Change. Save the disorder and chaos back at home.

The humans started to pack up quickly. They were finishing while the lilim spoke with the succubi.

La'eshk Kel walked to where these were. He was interrupted by a dark mage.

"So why don't you stay here? What do you return for?"

"To save the Order."

The monster harrumphed. She flashed a smile and nudged her bossom against his body.

"That order will kill you if they knew what you were doing. Stay? Leave them. We love you, unlike your goddess." She was sweet and had the best of intentions.

"Maybe. Maybe. Maybe I will die. Maybe She will strike me with the sword of purification. If that's what saves us, so be it. If war is how things must truly be, I am no one to stop thay. As Her hero, I can't stay here like many other heroes before me." He spoke kindly an with no harshness. He would not give up on Her. He knew, in the end, Her help was needed. Otherwise, things would get messy. Messier.

Truth be told, La'eshk Kel never forgot that one time about a year ago when heard that sweet, but tired and stern feminine voice in his dream. He liked it, but not the order it gave. Having a monster mom and human friends was a rip in loyalties. Being Her hero, that was just great.

That voice. Its command hard, but that voice..., it was pretty.

Later the humans had regrouped and readied their things

"Ecleus, dear, you all right?" asked Cassidy

Ecleus the Inquisitor had many worries. Loyalties. Fears. He had one lovely wife also.

He stood tall and tried to force down a smile, but hearing her made him happy. "Yes..., dear. Ahem. We completed our thing."

Ecleus fell into the lilims embrace. She felt him up and cooed as he rested his head under her chin.

She had her own kingdom, power, subjects, respect and even fear of others. The thing she valued the most was Ecleus, a man on a mission.

These two walked side by side to the others. The mamono not knowing that humans had tapped into destructive potential of a certain energy source.

As the group conversed, La'eshk Kel felt a horrible cold inside him. A shiver raced through his extremities and spine. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"La'eshk Kel? Is all well? You look pale sweetie." said Malorva. She looked alarmed and flew to stand next to a shaking La'eshk Kel. She grabbed his arm and rubbed it. The rest looked at him in worry.

He felt a buzzing and removed a glove from his left hand. There he wore a simple bracelet. It was silver and had a clear gem on it. It was usually clear. Now it wasn't. It shown red and blinked a frenzy.

The mages reacted by scrambling and grabbing all their supllies.

"Prepare for a jump! I repeat. Prepare for a jump! Grab your things! Everyone get close!" shouted Matthew. His voice was unsure and cracked.

La'eshk Kel tripped and fell into his mothers arms. He was afraid. His teeth chattered as he realized the severity of his predicament.

His mother held him tight and assured him she was there and all would be well.

No it wouldnt. It was wrong. All was wrong just when he thought it was better. Still he managed to swallow and throw some moisture down his dry throat. After looking into the succubus' eyes, he hugged her again and walked in the center of the group.

The mages were in a hectic scramble. Ecleus and Lawrence were oblivious to the events occurring around them. Whatever it was, it was ugly.

Cassidy walked to La'eshk Kel and asked, "What is wrong La'eshk Kel?"

"Purge."

This sent a weight of agony on Ecleus, who summoned his things and prepared himself for a fight.

"What is that?" Cassidy was nervous and get wings flapped and twitched.

"Our downfall. Our shame. Part of our Order's fall. Man kills man." Said Ecleus. In the ever more fanatical ways of the pope's mission against monsters the Order that was to teach benevolence and love for other humans betrayed its core values and bred monsters of the human kind.

"Ahem! Men! Knights! Mages! Inquisitor! Diaspire is under attack! Order fights the Order. If I know that city will enough, it won't just let the zealots take away what they want. Not like in Brachus. No. We make a stand for what's right. Are you ready to return home to a fight? Ready to face an army of who knows how many?"

The humans responded with a salute.

The dullahans and Casidy were shocked. Men, Orderites, those handsome _men_ in armor. They were killing eachother. Hunting one another. This made them all feel sick. They looked apalled and walked towards the teleporter.

He nodded at them and at the man Lawrence and Allondra.

"We will help." said Allondra.

La'eshk Kel scoffed at them. "No. Just follow us till outside the city and stay their. Do not, I repeat, do not get mixed up in the fight. Please, not unless we shout for help. "

Cassidy was going to respond something in disagreement, when Ecleus whispered in her ear, "Please ...love. This is important. It is vital to follow orders." said the serious Inquisitor. He had his visor on. He grabbed her hand with one hand, and clenched his staff in the other. She reluctantly agreed and quickly kissed him. They were ready, Ecleus was ready. Inquisitor mode activated.

They all grouped around Mathew. He strained as he enveloped the sizable group in the spell. A runic circle formed on the ground around everyone and the pulsing sound of energy was both heard and felt. A bright white light encumbered all in the aura of energy.

Matthew felt his soul get pulled and body spasm as he finished the spell. It felt as if he was on air. He was floating? The rush of the jump made his insides be pushed upwards. He grunted as the world blackened and spun. The crackle of energy turned into a huge loud hum. Then he felt solid ground. He heard heavy breathing around him. He felt shaking bodies pressed against him. The weird scent of candles that had been turned off hung in the air. It was the simple consequence of the heavy spell.

Matthew was taken by a heavy desire to sleep, and he slumped into Nora's waiting arms. She tended to him, asking if all was well.

Meanwhile, Cassidy, Allondra, Malorva, and the dullahans took in their sorroundings. They were in a section of a cave. They were on a smooth platform surrounded by barriers. Their were two others in this room

Around them were test tubes, potions, tables with devices and operational and destroyed magitek. Shelves with ancient and recent tomes were seen behind them. The area was huge. It had a dark atmosphere to it. Very dark. Demonic energy was usually used for pleasure. Not here. Here it was raw, sterile, and was repurposed.

Humans had figured out how to do some serious tweaking with it. No time for that now.

"The house of the Mages of Obscurity." said Ecleus. Now he stood in front of the mamono, extending his arms in welcome.

"I am sorry I cant show you around. Follow me! Quick. Hurry! Remember, we don't know what's going on out there, please follow my lead. Lady Cassidy, I know your a queen and all, but our land, our laws."

Follow him they did. La'eshk Kel ignored the questions his mother asked. He ignored the mages who he ran into and gave exclamations of surprise at mamono, and at seeing him again.

He was a hero. Hero of the Chief Goddess. Hero to the humans of the Order. Out he ran. Into the woods. Into the fields. He felt it. He heard the warfare.

Diaspire would be the beginning of the end if something did not change.

This was the Disorder.

The Holy Disorder of the Chief Goddess.


End file.
